Kitsune Fire:Love Will Blossom Among Us
by Kluger Sage
Summary: NaruXSaku coming to terms with there true feeligs for one another. Takes place in Shippuden after Kazuzu and Hidan's death. SasuXKarin how will the Uchiha fit in all this? A new love same old quest. Story will get darker later on. JiraiyaXTsunade?
1. Formations

"Kitsune Fire:Love Will Blossom Among Us"

By Kluger Sage

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: story mostly takes place after naruto uses his new jutsu. the story revolves around the relationship of NaruXSaku.As well as SasuXKarin i basically want to show there love for each other and challenges that face them and there interaction. its a different story from my previous ones and i will have some oc later on. mostly naruto has to control the kyūbi power and rage when he is pissed off.but thats later on. Other pairing maybe a JiraiyaXTsunade well see.

I. Formations

_An avenger is said to be one who seeks revenge. The dark side of honor yet I see shinobi do not have such honor unlike the samurai. We are shadows in the night tools that are used to spill blood. I am an avenger I seek the blood of my brother. I will cut and strike him down and avenge my fallen clan. Once the most feared and revered clan of the shinobi world.You all but extinguished the Uchiha blood line Itachi. Now once again it will be forged inside my veins runs the most feared kekkie genkai to ever be used in this world. I will kill you Itachi. I will revive the Uchiha clan. For I am an avenger I am Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto waited patiently or he tried at least for fear of Sakura's wraith. His right arm had fully healed as Sakura was helping him take of the brace and bandages. "Naruto seriously you and that Konohamaru two perverts of Konoha! I can't believe I feel for that ridiculous Oiroke Otoko no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu! " Naruto laughed at Sakura's reaction then his face faulted as the image of Sai and Sasuke popped in his head. He shook as he remembered the horrifying image that was burned in his memory.

"Ahh Sakura-chan don't remind me of that. Anyway hehehe I was thinking how about we go on a date!" Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head awaiting Sakura's response. Sakura looked at the blonde she smiled as she knew Naruto was relentless in asking her out. (_Hehe I'm worrying about his arm. All he's thinking about is talking me out to eat. Ahh Naruto if one thing never changed about you is the fact you always want to go out with me") _Sakura smiled to herself as a small blush formed on her cheeks "only if it's not ramen Naruto. Then my answer is yes!" She laughed as she saw her blonde teammate jump on the bed excited at her response. "Don't worry Sakura-chan it;s a promise, hehehe yeeesssss I'll take you to some place nice ahhhhhh!" Naruto lost his footing on the bed as he feel and smashed into the floor his head banging into the small table.

"Eh Naruto are you all right?!" screamed Sakura as she jumped on the bed to look to see if Naruto was hurt. Naruto sprung up to his feet "Hehehe of course Sakura-chan I'm" "**IDIOT, **you could have hurt your self seriously Naruto!" fumed Sakuraas her hands were placed on her hips starring down at the blonde. Naruto could feel her eyes starring into his soul.

"Hehehe sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto helped her off the bed as both teens left the hospital room. Sakura glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes she could see the biggest grin plaster on his face ("_I never knew how cute he was when he grinned like that")_.

Sakura decided on a small dango stand. She loved their sweet bean paste buns the stand made. She enjoyed watching Naruto devour the buns in-front of her. "See Naruto I told you . You'd like them hehe and wipe your mouth I swear your like a little kid" Sakura teased the blonde. Naruto looked up from his plate as he grinned towards the pink haired comrade his face was covered with crumbs. "mmm its...good" Naruto managed to mumble out the words.

Sakura rasied an eyebrow "What are you doing talking with you're mouth full in front of a lady" Sakura said playfully as she flicked his nose with her finger. Naruto blushed as he swallowed the lump in of food in his throat he reached in front for his green tea.

"Ahhh sorry Sakura-chan hehehe...sooooo...ahhh you...want to go for a walk?" Naruto turned away as he blushed he scratched the back of his head it was a habit of his when he was nervous. Sakura was taken back she blushed at Naruto's request she smiled at the blonde ("_hehehe I see I did have a nice time and it's still too early to head back why not") _"Sure thing Naruto I'd like that "

The stars were out that night in full force they sparkled with such beauty and elegance. The Konoha sky was filled with so many shinning stars it was melancholy feeling walking underneath the sea of stars. Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking up at the stars he was smiling she knew he was enjoying the moment. "You miss him don't you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was taken back by Naruto's question "What? Naruto what made you say that just now?" Sakura gave Naruto a bewildered look. Naruto looked away before answering her hiding his sadness. "I know you miss him Sasuke and I promised you I'd bring him back. I know Sakura-chan you'd enjoy this night even more if he was..." "**ENOUGH!!!"**

Sakura screamed out as she turned her head her gaze upon Naruto "It's true I miss Sasuke-kun but not like that anymore. I was enjoying this night with you very much Naruto but apparently you're still oblivious to a woman's heart GOOD NIGHT IDIOT!!!" Sakura yelled out as she approached the stun blonde she reached back and punched Naruto in the shoulder knocking him down . "IDIOT!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran as fast as she could she wanted to get away from Naruto .

"Sakura...chan" Naruto manage to say he could have sworn he saw tears drops fall of her face . "ahhh What I do?" Naruto remained on the ground wondering what went wrong. Naruto did not notice Jiraiya had been hiding in the shadows he put down his pen and scroll he was spying on the young couple for his next work. "Naruto you young fool you still don't know a woman's heart?" Jiraiya said as he walked out of the shadows grinning. Naruto turned around surprised to see the perverted frog hermit.

"Ehhh ero-sennin!? What are you doing here?" Naruto's voice was missing the fire and passion Jiraiya was use to clearly the boy was depressed. The old frog hermit could see the pain in his eyes his apprentice clearly had it bad for Tsunade's apprentice.

"Come Naruto it seems there is something I need to discuss with you over some ramen my treat" Jiraiya noticed the small grin appear on the blondes face. "why not ero-sennin some ramen should do me some good to Ichiraku ramen!!!" Yelled Naruto Jiraiya could still tell he was hurt inside .

"hehehe well Naruto lets see what I can teach you young one in the ways of romancing bwahahhaha" Jirayai's face turned into a lecherous grin and laugh. He followed after his apprentice towards Ichiraku.

Sakura made it home here eyes were puffy as she was crying from Naruto's insensitive words. ("_Why was am I crying that's right Naruto! That's Why!")_ Sakura whipped the tears away from her eyes as she closed the door to her room. She leaned against it placing her head against her knees.

"Naruto you idiot! I was having a wonderful time with you on our date till you brought Sasuke's name up. Why are guys idiots Kami-sama. Hehe I see what Yamato-sempai was try to say about my feelings for Naruto. Ahh Sakura when did we fall for such a goof ball idiot?". (_**"Such a cute goof ball idiot!") **_yelled out inner Sakura. Sakura got up a hot shower would do her some good she would debate with her inner self about her feelings for Naruto in the shower.

A mist began to form around the Nami no Kuni as the three rouge individuals headed towards there next destination. The sun began to fade as the clouds covered its rays upon the land enshrouding Sasuske's team the sky began to take a grey tint as Karin noticed the atmosphere and weather was changing. Rain would be upon them very soon.

"Hehe it seems I never get tired of this weather" Suigetsu yelled out as he took a sip of his bottle water the former mist-nin drink it as his life depended on it. Sasuke turned his attention towards the road. His mind calculating the different variables and unkowns that would sprung up along their journey. He smiled to himself as his plans were sit in motion he took care of Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin.He gained what he needed to learn from the old relic.

"Snakes are not meant to fly. They are forever to remain on their stomach's envying the sky" he whispered to himself . Karin kept looking at Sasuke not trying to make it obvious to Suigetsu. Who was drowning himself in water at the moment .

("_What are you thinking Sasuke? Whatever it is I hope it involves you and me Suigetsu and Juugo are just dead weight!") _Karin turned away from Sasuke to see Suigetsu grinning at her "What is it you ass!" Suigetsu smirked

"Nothing you annoying bitch wondering why you keep starring at Sasuke's ass thats all!". Karin's rage begin to erupt she shoot an evil glare at him he could tell her eyes cried for blood his blood he just smiled at her.

"No need to get so dramatic Karin see Sasuke I told you we shouldn't bring her along". Sasuke looked back and continued to walk forward ignoring his bickering teammates. "**ENOUGH! **Suigetsu and Karin we have quite a way ahead of us to see Juugo". The tree figures disappeared into the thick mist heading towards their finale comrade.

Naruto and Jiraiya sat eating their ramen. Naruto was finishing his second bowl. Jiraiya looked at the blonde astonished for the fact he had an abyss for a stomach. "Naruto that stomach of yours is something to be feared." Naruto grinned at his sensei's words.

"So ero sennin what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jiraiya stopped glaring at Naruto for the ero name. "Couple things young one. I Jiraiya who have been with countless beauties figured I could help you out. Regarding your lack of knowledge when it comes to kunoichi;s you have to be more observant Naruto when it comes with woman their mind an methods are cryptic." Jiraiya noticed the confused look Naruto was giving him.

"What the hell ero sennin are you talking about!". Jiraiya slapped his forehead with his hand knowing this was going to be a long night "Ah! Idiot! so some proper respect I see you don't know what I'm trying to say. Well here's an example why did Saskura punch you and called you an idiot on your little date tonight hmm?" Jiraiya said smugly.

"ehhh you know about that!? Well I don't know I just mention that see would enjoy it better with Sasuke if he was here" Jiraiya raised his eyebrows at the blonde. "Well how did you know she wasn't enjoying the night with you? Naruto I know how much she means to you. Have you ever thought what Sakura really wants or why those words you said upset her so much?"

Naruto sat there lost in thought trying to figure out what Jiraiya's words meant. "How Sakura-chan really feels? I know she loves Sasuke but doesn't see me in that way ero sennin" the sound of his voice was low and quite. "How do you know Naruto? A woman changes like the season's. You don't know that you only think that because you haven't opened your eyes to see what's there in front of you",

Jiraiya looked at his young apprentice he knew his words had a lot of meaning as the blonde tried to come up with a response. "well ahhh..." Naruto held his right hand as he felt a small jolt of pain. Jiraiya gave the blonde a worried look. he remembered what Tsunade told him about his new jutsu.

"Naruto remember don't over strain yourself I know your young and think your invincible but humans are fragile creatures" Naruto got up balled up his fists and smiled at frog hermit.

"Ha! Don't worry about me ero-sennin I know my own body better than anyone I told Kakashi-sensei already. You can tell baa-chan to not worry it'll take more than a broken arm to stop me". Jiraiya stood up as he put the money on the counter to pay for the bill.

"Naruto remember be observant hehehe then you can provide me with some research" Jiraiya's face contorted into a perverted smirk as his face redden with the perverse images invading his mind. Naruto looked at Jiraiya smirking as well.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment Jiraiya's words still ran in his head. ("_Heh Sakura-chan I lover her yet I know she still loves Sasuke"_). Naruto crashed on his bed as his eylids felt like weights his mind began to drift into the realm of the unconscious. Naruto emerged in front of the Kyūbi's cage the water came up to his ankle he walked in the water as he came in front of the huge cage the seal placed way above insuring the gates remained closed. A pair of bright red eyes opened in front of the blonde as red mist came out of the cage. TheKyūbi's head was formed its form seemed to be made of little bubbles growing everywhere. Naruto could hear his sinister laughter reverberate through out the cell. (_**"WHAT IS IT BRAT WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE. EH NARUTO? COME TO SEEK MY POWER AFTER YOU SHUT YOUR SELF FROM ME") **_Growled the Kyūbi.

Naruto's eyes focused on the Kyūbi wondering what to say to say to the fox ("_You remember what HAPPENED! I hurt Sakura-chan because ...because I gave into you...you damn FOX!!!") _his words were harsh and stern. Kyūbi's eyes narrowed as he starred at the blonde ("_**HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA FOOL EVEN WARS HAVE CASUALTIES. YOU ASKED FOR MY POWER THAT IS WHAT I GAVE YOU! HOW WILL YOU FEND OFF AGAINST YOUR ENEMIES? EH AKATUSKI, UCHIHA THE ONE WITH THE CURSED POWER. TRUST ME NARUTO YOU NEED THIS POWER!!!")**_ howled Kyūbi as he made sure Naruto heard his reason.

Naruto clenched his teeth and fists angered by the Kyūbi's sense of logic on the situation at hand. Naruto looked at the seal on the cage he lost count of how many times the fox had tempted him to release the seal to unleash his raw power. Yet Yamato's words always came back to him. Reminding him to believe in his own strength and power _("I rather die than to ever harm Sakura-chan again latter fox I'll use my own strength from now on"). _Naruto turned around leaving the fox with Naruto's proclamation.

_**("FOOLISH BOY! YOu and I are intertwined you will seek me out for my POWER!!! Mark my words NARUTO YOUR STRENGTH ALONE WILL NOT BE ENOUGH!!!") **_Naruto continued to walk away ignoring the fox's words yet he couldn't help but wonder if the fox was right.

AN:Hey fellow readers i'm back i hope you all enjoyed this new fic. Its not as much action oriented. it takes place of the deaths of hidan and kakuzu after that i will be changing what will be happening in the main story. Mostly it focuses on naruto's and sakura's blossoming relationship. it focusses on sasukeXkarin i will add some ideas from other movies and games i've watched and played to make it interesting don't worry no weird tech-no stuff. next chap 2 fire cracker pedal


	2. Fire Cracker Pedal

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**A.N. -Hey everyone hehe. Thanks for the feedback and responses. Before you give me hate mail I put Hinata in this just to spice things up and cause a little conflict with Sakura. But trust me its a straight NaruXSaku fic. Story takes place after Narto broke his hand so it will follow the Shippuden but I will change it to make it more interesting and this story mostly about Naruto and Sakura's interactions and feelings I hope you enjoy this chap.**

II. Fire Cracker Pedal

The ground shock with a tremendous force. The dirt cloud settled Sakura charged at a tree as she focused all her chakra to her left fist. Her fist connected as the tree exploded sending thousands of pieces every where leaving only the stump. Sakura breathed in heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She got into her taijutsu stance. She was sweating profusely and she was exhausted from her morning work out. Today was different she was venting off her frustrations from the previous night.

("_Naruto you idiot! Why is it that men are so dense when it comes to a woman's feelings?") _Sakura ran towards the wooden pole she front flipped towards it as she stretched out both legs out and twisted her body to rotate clockwise "Spinning rose kick!" screamed Sakura as she obliterated the post as a three foot deep crater was all that was left. She crawled out of the crater as she dusted her self off.

"Ahhh where is Naruto at? I know he comes here early in the day to train ahh I just wanted to train with him and spend sometime with that goof ball!". Sakura looked around the battered training ground small carters and twisted pieces of earth were everywhere she wondered where Naruto could be at this hour.

Naruto walked around the streets of Konoha he was still bothered by the fox's words. Naruto had on his orange jumpsuit pants but decided to only wear his black t-shirt to train since it was a hot and humid day. The atmosphere felt so dry and the heat made him sweat with every step he was glad he was not in Suna. "Maybe some ramen before I go train hehehe to boast my energy".

Naruto grinned as he noticed he was a few block a way from his favorite place Ichiraku the blonde considered the ramen stand a holy place. Naruto stopped as he noticed Hinata coming his way. He was amazed how beautiful she looked her hair had gotten longer and she changed her hooded jacked to lighter lavender color. One thing the blonde really took note of was how big her bust had gotten.

_("Hehehe wow Hinata really filled out nicely.") _He snapped out of his daze when Hinata spoke to him. "Na...Naruto...kun...how...how are you?" Hinata managed to stutter out . Her blush deepened as the blonde grinned at her.

"Hey Hinata how are you. Heh its nice to see you again I'm doing fine hehe" Naruto noticed something that his eyes never took notice off how she always blushed when she sees him. Naruto remembered ero-sennin's words how it was important to be observant around women. (_"Hmmm lets see how she reacts to this") _"Hey Hinata I'm going to Ichiraku ramen wana come with me it will be my treat! Think of it as a little date hehe".

Naruto's mention of the word date made the pale eye Hyuga girl eyes bulge as her breathing became erratic her face red. (_"Da...Date.. with Naru...Naruto-kun?") _Hinata snapped out of her daze when Naruto was giving the Hyuga heiress a worried look . "Will...will...I would...li...like too but..." "GREAT! come on Hinata".

Hinata's heart beat shoot up as felt Naruto grab her hand to lead her to Ichiraku ramen stand. Naruto could feel Hinata's sweaty hands he turned around to look at her. She quickly turned to the side hiding her blush . ("_I see she's even nervous around me. I never noticed Hinata was this timid and nervous when I was around."). _

"Here we are thanks for coming with me Hinata hehe". Hinata's looked up her heart was still beating in her chest her blush would not fade as she saw the beautiful smile that she dreamed off seeing. She thought this was a dream. ("_Naruto-kun and me on a date...I can't...I can't believe it") _she smiled as they both took their seats at the ramen stand.

Sakura walked through Konoha looking for her missing teammate Naruto she got worried that he never showed up. She knew he would never pass up the opportunity to train with her. "I hope nothing happened to that knuckle head " Sakura looked around she would ask Konohamaru if he happened to see Naruto.

"Hey Sakura? You seem lost" Sakura jerked her head to the left to notice Ino looking at her with concern. "What happen to you!? You're covered in sweat and dirt" Ino asked concerned for her friend. "Ino! Oh its you have you seen Naruto he never showed up to our da... I mean training session"

Sakura blushed as she caught herself from referring their training session as a date. Ino raised her right eye brow and smiled sinisterly amused by Sakura's feeble attempt to hide the fact she almost said date. "Well heheh it seems someone has jumped ship going after Konoha's boisterous blondie are we now Sakura?" Ino teased looking Sakura straight in the eye. Sakura glared at her friend as she smirked at the blonde kunoichi "So what if I am Ino what's it to you have you seen him or not!"

Ino could detect the irritation in her voice and not wanting to tempt fate she deiced to hell what she knew "Oh Naruto well thing is Sakura he's with a certain kunoichi. They seem to be enjoying themselves at Ichiraku". Ino jumped back as she saw Sakura inches from her face. In a low a dark voice she could hear the jealousy slipping out of her words "Reallllly who would that kunoichi just be I'm just curious Ino. I just want to know who he is with to decide to skip training for" the anger and jealousy radiating out of her sent a cold chill through Ino's body.

"heheh H...Hinata there having I guess lunch at blondie's favorite spot." Sakura had a bewildered look on her face it was as if she found out a horrible secret. ("_H...Hinata?") _Sakura was just confused Naruto never showed any interest to any kunoichi in Konoha except for her. "Thanks Ino I have to go now I'll see you later". Sakura bolted off towards Ichiraku ramen stand. Ino sighed as a wicked smiled appeared on her lips she knew where Sakura was going to go and wanted to know what she would do.

"Oh I can't miss this now can I?"Ino followed after Sakura staying a few feet behind ensuring she would not be spotted by her jealous friend. Hinata was entranced by Naruto she kept starring at the blonde amazed at how much ramen he could consume. "Hmmm...hungry aren't you" Hinata managed to whisper. Naruto turned to Hinata as he slurped a couple of noodles that dangled from his mouth.

"Huh Hinata? You say something?" Hinata turned her direction back to her food "no...nothing...Naru...Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to stutter out as she fidgeted in her seat. Naruto laughed at her response "Relax Hinata heheh so how's your team been doing?". Hinata slowly turned towards Naruto amours by his interest in her and her teammates she tried to keep her cool as she tried to answer her crush's question.

In the distance Sakura saw Naruto stuffing himself as she looked to his left noticing Hinata. She was smiling and blushing she seemed to be talking to him about something. (_**"So quite Hinata thinks she could move on my man huh! I will not sit quietly by not this KUNOICHI AHHH!!!"**_) inner Sakura balled out her fists as she screamed at Hinata. Ino came around the corner she saw Sakura and was about to surprise her when Sakura let out a feral growl under her breath . She punched the pull next to her the light post bent inwards. Ino's eyes widen as Sakura walked toaward the unsuspecting couple. She easily bent the pole without breaking a sweat.

"What in Kami's name . Reminder to self never try to flirt with Naruto in front of Sakura unlesss I want to end up like this pole" Ino hid behind the wall near the ally were she could watch Sakura from a safe distance.

"Really Hinata thats amazing ahhh..." Naruto look upwards to his right shoulder Sakura had a vice grip on him he could feel his shoulder aching with pain as he started to lose feeling. "Hey here you are NA...RU...TO... I was wondering were you might have disappeared off too. I see you're here with Hinata" Sakura said smiling calmly trying to control her rage.

("_Ahhh what's with Sakura-chan? Her grip... it's...it's like a hawks talons")_

"He...hellow Sa..Sakura-chan" stuttered Hinata. Sakura glared at the Hyuga girl before quickly smiling at her. "Hey Hinata nice to see you as well. Naruto you don't mind if I join you guys?" Sakura said pleadingly as she stared into Naruto eyes. Naruto smiled how could he say no to Sakura. "Sure no problem Sakura-chan!" Naruto's enthusiasm never seemed to sway with her.

"Good!" She took seat next to Naruto her eyes never left his sight she would eye Hinata from time to time each time she looked at her it sent a cold chill down the Hyuga's back. Hinata started to feel very uncomfortable she didn't know why Sakura was acting so territorial. To her knowledge she didn't think Sakura held strong feelings for her teammate. ("_I..I never knew Sakura-chan to be the jealous type") _

Hinata began to get up she felt something on her shoulder as she looked up to see Naruto left hand on her shoulder. Hinata fidgeted wondering what to do it wasn't helping that she kept getting a dirty look from Sakura as Naruto was about say something his right hand twitched as he dropped his chopsticks. Sakura placed her hand over his and started to message it . Naruto looked at her as he blushed by her soothing touch. "seriously Naruto didn't I tell you to take it easy with you right arm!" yelled Sakura .What made him blush was the way she was caressing his hand it wasn't the way a medical nin would message. Sakura smiled at Naruto as he grinned she quickly looked at Hinata as she seductively stroked his hand as if it was something else than his hand.

Hinata's fist clenched clenched as she tried to hold back her tears she shoot up from her seat. "I...I have to go...go thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to say before running out of Ichiraku leaving a confused Naruto. The blonde got he was going to chase after her as well"Hinata" Naruto yelled out.

Sakura seemed displeased by Naruto's reaction but knew deep down inside he was a caring soul . "I don't know what happened she seemed but I hope she's alright".

She got up as she approached her blonde teammate as she placed and around around his shoulder trying to comfort him. Naruto blushed looking at Sakura confused by her sudden gesture "Sakura-chan?" Sakura just smiled at him her smiled warmed his heart every time he saw her smile. "Don't worry Naruto I'm sure Hinata will be fine. Now come on you me a sparring session you lazy shinobi." Sakura grinned at Naruto as she saw his expression. Naruto smiled as he pumped his chest out "Of course Sakura-chan hehe that is if you can handle me?", Naruto ducked expecting a punch which never came.

"You bet I can blondie now come on its rude to keep a lady waiting" as Sakura headed out towards the training grounds she turned around to say something "thanks for lunch Naruto" she managed to say in the sweetest way that could melt his heart. Naruto looked at Sakura he wondered how woman could easily say a few words to get a free meal. He didn't care because inside his heart he felt the fires of love burning within his soul for this kunoichi. ("_I really wonder if Sakura-chan is after me or using me to replace Sasuke to fill the void in her heart?") _He shrugged his shoulders as he paid for the meal and went to chase after his teammate.

"Sakura-chan wait!" screamed Naruto in the streets he was indeed the loudest of all the rookie nine. Ino stepped out of the alley. She looked at the direction Naruto ran out to chase Sakura. "Who would of thought Sakura would be so possessive and jealous? Ah poor Hinata I didn't she had it that bad for Naruto.Speaking of which that idiot failed to notice the little battle that raged on around him. Typical males well Naruto it seems you have two kunoichi's after you one a lilly the other a torn rose " Ino turned around as she headed towards her families flower shop.

Pondering if Naruto would actually figure out what transpired today("_Well one thing for sure I should be-careful with Naruto knowing he has someone like Sakura fighting over him ahhh love") _.

Sakura saw Naruto approach the training grounds. "Took you long enough you ready?" as Sakura tighten her black gloves. Naruto smiled as he looked at Sakura "I'm not going easy on you Sakura-chan?"

"I didn't expect you to Naruto! Painful sky leg!"" Naruto flipped backwards as he formed a cross with his fingers. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as a dozen clones appeared around Sakura.

Sakura looked around she was completely surrounded by Naruto's infamous jutsu an evil smile appeared on her pink lips. ("_**Well I have a great idea of what to do with these clones hehehe. I should put them to good use!") **_inner Sakura's drooled at the positions she and the clones would be in that would make Jiraiya squeal like a little boy if she saw what she was thinking. "Save those thoughts for later!" she yelled out loud.

This earned her a confused look by a couple of Naruto clones wondering what she meant by the comment. "Lets go!!! shuriken shadow doppelganger technique!!!" cried out the Naruto clones. As a horde of shuriken came towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen thinking of a way to block the coming projectiles.

She closed her eyes as she focused her chakra in her left fist as she smashed it against the ground in front of her the ground shook and cracked as a piece of earth shoot up, taking all the shuriken. Sakura then shoved the massive piece of earth towards the clones. "watch out!" cried a couple of clones as the earth struck where a group of clones had stood. They disappeared once the massive piece of earth struck them. Sakura appeared in front of three clones as the dusted settled her taijutsu skills were well refined as she began her attack.

Sakura blocked every kick and punch that the Naruto trio threw at her she grabbed one of the clones by his ankles and began to spun him around. She tossed him like a shuriken at the other two clones once the clone she threw crashed with the others they disappeared into puff of smoke. Sakura breathed heavily as she felt the sweat run down her forehead.

"Well Naruto like always you're clones put me through a good work out!". Naruto jumped out from the bushes grinning at Sakura. "You're one to talk Sakura-chan with that super strength of yours..." Naruto stopped as he heard the sound of knuckles cracking. As he remembered the dreaded words he was not allowed to say in front of Sakura he saw her face she was sneering and her eyes narrowed at him. Her voice was dark and rough "Super Strength!!! I'll show you super strength you pervert come HERE!" A flock of birds flew off into the sky away from the screams they heard from the training ground.

Hinata ran into the Hyuga compound she passed Neji and Tenten on the training ground both looked at each before turning to the fleeing Hinata. She shut her door as she buried her head against her pillow to sob. Hinata recalled the events of today she was enjoying the first part of the day with Naruto. That was till Sakura decided to join in to mark her territory . Hinata heard a soft knock on her door followed by Tenten's concerned voice.

"Hinata-chan are you all right? Can I come in?" Hinata wiped the tears from her face as she turned her attention to the door. "Come...sniff...in" . Tenten entered the room noticing Hinata's tears soaked on her pillow. "What's wrong Hinata what happened?" Tenten wondered what made Hinata to shed her tears. She sat next to Hinata on her bed as she put her arm around her to comfort her.

"Hinata took a moment to calm herself before telling Tenten the events of today. "well first I was trying with Shino and Kiba when..." her eyes began to water as her tears began to fall once again. "Naruto ..." she broke down crying. Tenten embraced Hinata as the Hyuga heiress cried on her chest she stroked her hair trying to calm her down. They failed to notice a certain jōnin listing in on their conversation. Neji's eyes had the look of a beast the veins popped out around his eyes as his Byakugan was activated he considered Naruto a worthy friend and comrade. Yet he would pay the blonde a visit for making Hinata cry was something Neji did not take well.

Hinata explained what transpired at Ichiraku ramen stand. Tenten looked surpirsed to hear how Sakura reacted. "Well I can't believe Sakrua to be so jealous like that Hinata. You can't give up if you really want to be with Naruto go for him don't let Sakura scare you away." Hinata smiled but it was short lived she knew the blonde had a thing for the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sure ...Tenten...thank you". She gave her friend a reassuring smile to make Tenten feel at ease. ("_I guess...I ... I have to be Sakura's rival. I just don't know...") _Hinata would have to figure out how to approach this issue. Tenten heard something near the door "Neji? Neji you there?" Tenten got up and looked out the room Neji was nowhere in site. "I wonder where he went off too?"

Sakura was eyeing Naruto menacingly. She couldn't help but smile each time her green eyes laid upon the blonde teammate of hers. Naruto just grinned at her she loved that grin of his something about it made her body feel warm inside. " Hey Naruto how about we go for a walk". She noticed him stare at her before smiling.

"Another date Sakura-chan!? Sure how can I turn you down hehehe". Sakura's face flushed at the blondes kind and truthful word. "You better not blondie if you know what's good for you". Sakura said teasingly her face flushed even more as she realized she was flirting with Naruto. ("_Whoa since we do I flirt like this with Naruto?"). _Naruto and Sakura stopped as they both felt a powerful chakra presence around them. Neji jumped down in front of Naruto he stretched his hands out as he got in the gentle palm stance.

Naruto noticed Neji had his Byakugan activated Sakura began to worry as she noticed Neji's look his eyes looked on Naruto's. Naruto laughed nervously "hey Neji whats the matter?" Neji didn't response as he kept glaring at the blonde. "Naruto I am sorry but I must do this! Prepare yourself Naruto for I will show you no mercy!"

**A.N. -Hey everyone hehe. Thanks for the feedback and response's I am glad everyone enjoyed my new fic. This one won't have much action mostly I will focus on the characters interaction with each other and obstacles that will befall them. There may be a tiny pit of action but I will focus more on fluff, romance and of course humor. Like always I welcome your feed back and criticism. If there is a little OC bear with it I will try to stay true to the characters but if they seem a little OC its mostly to help my story out.Next chap a Kunoichi's Beating Heart.**


	3. A Kunoichi's Beating Red Heart

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the wait. I wrote this entire fic on paper when on my lunch breaks at work so it takes a while to transfer it and prof read it. Well I know some of you loyal NaruXSaku hate to see some NaruXHina but sadly there will be more of that but...but its a part of my story! Mostly it focus on Naruto's and Sakura's feelings for each other not a lot of action but I still hope you enjoy the story. Thanks to all my dedicated readers and critics!

III. A Kunoichi's Beating Red heart

Sasuke looked around the mountainous terrain the heat was getting on Suigetsu's nerve. They managed to retrieve Juugo. HIs spiky shaggy white hair stood as a testament to his age being around his late teens. The young man reeked of blood. He had on his white long pants and matching white short sleeve shirt he had on a black belt on his waist with a couple of kunai bags stripped around the waist. He wore black fingerless gloves as one single strap ran down on his left side to his belt with shuriken pouches attached to to them. Two sickles hung next to his left waist connected by a chain.

" It was remarkable that such a young man defeated that venomous snake." Sasuke could hear the sarcasm from Juugo. " I guess having the name Uchiha is to be respected and truly feared." Juugo looked around wondering where Sasuke was taking them.

"Orochimaru thought he could simiply steal the Uchiha's power. His own jutsu was his demise with my eyes I sealed his fate. We'll rest here" Suigetsu dropped his massive sword as he felt lighter by restrain the sword put him through. "Finally I can get away from you testosterone fools!" Karin said as she walked away from them. Sasuke found a secluded area to think he knew his brother was with Akatuski. He was paired with Kisame of the bloody mist.

Sasuke knew that his brother would be after a jinchūriki he knew of one. Yet it was to early to go back and use him as bait. He would take his chance in hunting down his brother he knew Akatuski were elusive but not impossible to find." Itachi prepare your self for I yearn for your blood. I will show you no mercy as you showed our clan only hatred towards you Itachi". Sasuke stopped as he felt someone's presences he turned his head to the side to see Karin walking towards him. He noticed her glasses were off and she swung her hips as she approached him. She placed her hands on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to get away from all the testosterone?" Karin smiled as she blushed looking away from Sasuke's gaze. "Don't be so cold Sasuke I was just curious about something. Once you accomplish you're goal of eliminating your brother then what?"

Sasuke studied Karin something about her was unsettling while another part of him felt curious about the kunoichi. "My second objective is to revive my clan Karin the revitalization of the Uchiha clan." Karin got a little closer to Sasuke's lips. he could smell her scent and sweat.

"Will you return to Konoha to establish the ounce famed Uchiha clan?" Sasuke grabbed Karin's hands as he looked at her straight in the eye. "No, I'll just take over Otokagure and establish my own nation to show the world the Uchiha's strength!" Karin blushed as Sasuke still held her hands in his tight grasp.

"It takes more than one individual to start a clan up. You know what I mean Sasuke?" Karin's words were sweet as honey as she was inches away from the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke smirked "Really Karin? Do tell".

The wind blew as Neji's hair swayed in the wind in a split second he vanished appearing in front of Naruto striking at his chest with his finger tips. Naruto flipped backwards as he evaded Neji's strike. Sakura's fists clenched as she was about to jump into the fight to assist Naruto.

"No don't Sakura-chan I'll handle Neji". Shouted Naruto Sakura bit her lower lip she abide to his command. Naruto was breathing heavily the Hyuga prodigy seemed determine as ever to defeat him. "Why are you fighting me Neji!?' Neji just glared at him thinking Naruto was playing the dumb card.

"YOU KNOW WHY! I'm here Naruto for what you did to Hinata!" shouted Neji at a confused Naruto. Sakura's eyes widen realizing this was her mess because of her jealousy towards the shy Hyuga girl. She was about to tell Neji the whole situation was a misunderstanding when Tenten appeared. Tenten punched a surprised Neji in the head catching the him off guard.

"Tenten what the hell!" he shut as he saw the glare that Tenten was giving him she reached over and grabbed Neji to pull him closer to whisper something in his ear.

His eyes widen as he deactivates his Byakugan. Neji looks at Tenten before turning his attention to Naruto. "Sorry Naruto nothing personal a misunderstanding in my part no hard feelings." Naruto just has a dumbfounded look plastered on his face wondering what the hell Tenten could have said to calm Neji down, he still didn't know what transpired tonight.

"ahhh ok Neji" was all Naruto managed to say as Neji disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tenten looked at Sakura menacingly before turning her attention to Naruto. "Sorry about that Naruto Neji-kun very protective of Hinata. Later SAKURA" Tenten's voice was rash as she said Sakura's name before she disappearend. Naruto looked lost he didn't know what that mess had to do with him and Hinata. He turned to look at Sakura she had a sad look on her face.

"Sakura-chan you ok" Sakura turned to face the blonde she gave him a smile noticing how concerned he was for her. "Ah I'm fine Naruto don't worry about it. How about we go for a walk?" Sakura smiled noticing the quick change in Naruto's mood. The blonde's eyes were filled with life and passion he grinned at her.

"Hehehe so another date huh Sakura-chan!" Sakura just grinned at the idiot. "Just don't do anything perverted you hear!" Naruto eyed the kunoichi "Sure I'll keep that in mind as long as you don't imagine me and Sai naked!" Sakura's face redden as images of a naked Naruto with Sai invaded her mind. A small smile formed on her lips she quickly shook the idea out of her head. "NARUTO! you pervert get back her!" screamed Sakura as she chased her blonde comrade across the streets.

Tsunade sat back enjoying the sake she turned to her right feeling a presences of a certain individual "Jiraiya what is it ?" yelled Tsunade at the old pervert. "Jiraiya-sama how are you!" said a chipper Shizune. "Hellow my dear ladies I thought I came to invite you for a couple of drinks of sake Tsunade". The old frog hermit looked at Tsunade with a amused smile. Tsunade cocked her eye brow up wondering what Jiraiya had up his sleeve.

"Sure Jiraiya what do you suggest you old pervert!". Jiraiya looked at Tsunade hurt by her choice of words. "Tsunade I'm hurt I just wanted to talk to about our two blossoming apprentices" grinned the old hermit. A wicked smile appeared on Tsunade's lips as she stood up heading towards the window. "Shizune hold the fort down I won't be gone long!". As Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped out the window on to the back of one of Jiraiya's mid giant orange frog Jiraiya had summon. Shizune gave an annoying and disapproving look at the two sannin.

Seeing how Tsunade put sake ahead of work "ahhh those two trying to meddle in Naruto and Sakura's love life". Shizune began to orgainze Tsunade's desk knowing full well the blonde would come back hammered. Jiraiya had found a secluded bar near the western gates of Konoha there the two legendary sannin enjoyed the warm evening. Tsunade had a slight blush on her cheeks from all the sake they had consumed. Jiraiya kept looking at buxom blonde vixen he was always entranced by her beauty. How many times has he fantasized about the blonde kunoichi to tame her fiery spirit.

"Jiraiya get that stupid look off your face I don't want to know what perverted thoughts your thinking about!" Tsunade voiced carried some weight threatening her pervert comrade. Jiraiya snapped back to reality as he took a shot of sake.

"It seems my young apprentice has been on the move to get Sakura. Yet he has alot to learn about a kunoichi's heart." Tsunade shot Jiraiya a bemused look at him. "You Jiraiya the most perverted shinobi knows a kunoichi's heart? No wonder poor Naruto is trurning into a pervert like you Jiraiya". yelled Tsunade. Jiraiya's mouth hang opened wondering what to say in his defense.

"Wha...what you questioning my expertise hmph! I gave that fool some solid sound advice. I told him to be more observant you know on our journey he never stopped mentioning Sakura's name. I even heard him call her name out in his sleep" The old pervert looked at Tsunade who had a sincere look on her face. She loved the little blonde as if he was her own little brother.

"Oh Naruto I see he is growing up so fast. I know how much he loves Sakura. I think Sakura is starting to realize her feelings for our young loud mouth. She would be so lucky to have such a strong and caring shinobi like him. I wish her much happiness. I don't want her to end up alone in her autumn years like myself". Tsunade looked at her sake the sadness in her eyes were a testament of how she felt in side.

Jiraiya placed his hand on hers surprising Tsunade as he looked deep in her eyes. "Heh you're not alone Tsunade you still have me" Jiraiya smiled at his old comrade. Tsunade gave Jiraiya a smile as she took another shot of sake wondering what was strange warm sensation she felt by Jiraiya's touch.

The sun had set a while ago as Sakura and Naruto enjoyed a walk outside the gates of Konoha. The stars began to fill the night sky Sakura looed at Naruto from the corner of her eye. ("_**Shannaro!!! Just look how cute he looks under the stars ehhhh!!!")**_squealed inner Sakura ("_I know he has sucha carefree smile on."). __**("That and he has such cute ass yahh!") **__("You got that right. Hey! I do not see Naruto like that understand!") _Sakura didn't want to admit she was now seeing Naruto like a piece of hot meat on a hook, that she so desperately wanted to sink her teeth into. ("_**Don't be coy you know you want to hump blondie you've though about it haven't you reading those dirty books of yours!")**_.

"Sakura-chan! " Sakura looked towards Naruto her face completely red "You ok Sakura-chan you look red". Sakura laughed trying to find an excuse to say to Naruto. "No...nothing I was just thinkng what a lovely night it was".

Naruto smiled at the kunoichi as he approached her Sakura kept looking at the blonde wondering what he was up to he leaned forward inches from her face "Not as lovely as you Sakura-chan". Sakura was taken back by Naruto's bold words as her cheeks blushed at what he said about her beauty.

"Na...Naruto that's sweet of you to say" Naruto just smiled realizing he had made Sakura-chan blush and smile by his loving words of her. The two walked silently into the night Sakura rubbed her arms feeling the cool wind blow. Naruto noticed this as he took of his shirt just leaving him with his black fish mesh underneath. He put his shirt around Sakura's arms. Sakura looked up at the blonde surprised by his chivalry "Thank you Naruto" she quickly looked away blushing not realizing how nice and hot he look wearing only his fish mesh.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan" Sakura looked at him again her eyes wondered to his chest seeing how stronger his muscles had gotten and well defined as well her eyes were drawn to the necklace Tsunade had given him long ago. Her blush would not go away she looked at the blonde's eyes "Why are you so infatuated with me Naruto?".

Naruto looked at Sakura perplexed by her sudden question. She kept looking at him waiting for an answer to her question she had to know why, why her? He smiled as he looked deep into Sakura's green eyes. In the night they shinned like a pair of jewels he could see the stars reflecting back at him.

"Simple Sakura-chan. you're...you're the most beautiful kunoichi I ever laid eyes on hehe. Plus you're sweet and always there for a friend." Sakura's gave a big smile as she loved the reason why he was so in love with her. "I see. Even though you have Tenten, Ino, and Hinata around?" Sakura eyedd the blonde wondering what his answer would be.

"Tenten's nice but I'm not in to the whole bun thing. Ino's hot but she's so fickle and Hinata has a nice rack and very sweet I just..." Naruto stopped as he noticed the cold glare Sakura was giving him.

"Ino's hot is she. Oh I'm sorry I don't have a massive rack like Hinata!" yelled Sakura. Naruto knew he was set up he tried to find the right words to say. "Wa...wait I didn't mean it like that so what if Hinata has a nice big rack I like your small breast way better Sakura-chan!" Naruto would regret ever saying those last words.

(_**"WHAT!!!") **_Screamed inner Sakura oh he was indeed going to regret saying those words."WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERT! YOU INSENSITIVE PRICK!" Sakura screamed as the rage had boiled over her eyes widen as if she saw her prey in front of her ready to strike.

Naruto froze the look of horror on his face as he saw her fist connect with his jaw sending the poor blonde flying a few feet back crashing into a tree full force. "Me and my small bust will LEAVE YOU! To your perverted fantasies of Hinata's massive tits you JERK!!!" Sakura ran out of there heurt by Naruto's words.

The blonde got up as he the blood poured from his nose "I blew it wth Sakura-chan ahhhh". He felt so depressed the night was going good till that little explanation of his. (_**"hehehe such a fool you are Naruto. Being bested by a woman how pathetic"). **_Taunted the Kyūbi.

_"_Shut up fox no one asked for your opinion!!!" spatted Naruto at the fox's taunt. Naruto limped home as the blow he received from Sakura was affecting his vision. "I guess I have to make it up for Sakura-chan ahhh me and my big dumb mouth"

In the far trees above on branched moved as Tenten appeared on the ground. She had an evil smirk on her face. As she put away her binoculars "hmph no into buns are you! You're lucky Neji-kun isn't here whisker boy! Even if you are cute! Hmmm so you're well aware of Hinata's assists are you Naruto. So Hinata has a chance against a-cup Sakura. All I need is to push Hinata a little then things well get very interesting" Tenten smiled at the fading image of Naruto as she disappeared into the wind.

Jiraiya carried the drunken Tsunade on his back he lost count on how many times he carried the blonde buxom home. "Drinking till you pass out what kind of Hokage does that!" Tsunade tried to move her head.

"Ahh...l...lively one...you...horny pervert." She managed to say in her drunken slur. "Jiraiya...I...lost...Nawiki...Dan...I don't...want to...lose you...or...Naruto." He felt her tears on back of his neck. He knew the losses in her life made her some what cold but meeting the blonde opened and warmed her heart again.

"Tsunade don't worry Naruto and I aren't going any where any time soon trust me that little firecracker is a lively one.Plus he has Sakura to keep an eye on him hehehe." Jiraiya's words comforted Tsunade's worries.

He felt her move close as she pushed her chest into his back. A perverted smile appeared on Jiraiya's face feeling Tsunade's massive mountains on his back. "I know what...you're thinking you pervert! I...know you lust after me!" Tsunade's slur got the old frog hermit by surprise as he felt Tsunade's left hand went on to his chest then made its way to his crotch.

His eyes widen when she starred to massage a certain friend of his.She got close to his ear to whisper something. "Jiraiya be...a...good boy...and I'll let you have your way with me you pervert!" her words were pure seduction as she licked his ear lobe before passing out. Jiraiya's nose squirted out stream of blood as his mouth drooled like a rabbit dog.

"Ahh Tsunade if I were a lesser man I would have my way with you now! Yet I'm a man with principles that and the fact you'll beat me to death. Don't worry I'll be by your side till the end." The sannin headed for the Hokage tower.

Sakura's face was buried in her pillow she knew she overreacted with Naruto's response. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her. She felt touchy when it came to her breasts. "I shouldn't have hit him. We were having such a great night. Ahhh why is he driving me nuts!".

_**("Because you want blondie real bad that's why! You love him and you know it!") **_Inner Sakura words hit Sakura bad here was her inner self telling her to face the fact she loves Naruto. "I know even now I've come to terms with it. I thought because it was because of Sasuke's absence." **("**_**Forget him sure he's gotten handsome. But Naruto was there for us he's cared for us since the day we've meet!") **_"You're right he's won my heart I'm just afraid he'll get bored with me and move on to another kunoichi." A small tear fell from Sakura's eye.

She wiped off the tear as images of Naruto invaded her thoughts his smile his constant outbursts. _**("Heh what's this! This isn't the Sakura I know! He's crazy about us. Once he has a taste of this cherry blossom I know he's never going back to any other kunoichi!")**_Inner Sakura bent down as she smacked her ass a couple times cooing. Sakura smiled at inner Sakura's words and antics those words provided the comfort she needed to hear.

"Thats right! Naruto's crazy about me. I'll just have to show how appreciated I am of his affections!". Sakura pulled the covers over her body as she smiled drifting off into unconscious. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto I'm not gonna lose you to any of these kunoichi's you belong to this cherry blossom!".

AN: Hey next chap will be called IV War against the Cherry Blossom! I know how I will end this fic but if you readers want me to have an epilogue where NaruXSaku have a kid in the future I will add it if there is a big request for it 1 for yes 2 no 3 boy 4 for girl I will let you know if I will do it if I get a response don't forget to leave your comments and feedback till next time!


	4. War Against The Cherry Blossom

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN:Yo I hope you all enjoy the chap! hehe before I get all your hate mail. Listen first hinata is there only to provide a rivalry. come on its all good clean fun heh. i hope i brought this chap out a good time. i wrote the entire fic out first now i'm typing it on my macbook its good while so expect updates almost every week depending how fast i type and if i am not busy.

IV. War against the cherry blossom

Sakura stood with Naruto on the training grounds of team seven. Naruto approached her and embraced her in a fierce hug. She blushed when Naruto smelled her hair breathing in the strawberry aroma it gave off. ("Naruto_") _spoke the timed Sakura. Naruto turned to face Sakura his eyes meeting hers. In that instant Sakura was lost in the radiance of his cerulean eyes they starred into her very soul. She gasped as Naruto tighten his hold on Sakura's waist. His lips etched closer to hers she could feel his warm breath inches away from her sweet plum lips. ("Na...ru...to").

He vanished into flames in her arms she looked around wondering where he went too. ("Isn't that sweet you loving that idiot what happened to me?") Sasuke's cold emotionless words struck a cord in Sakura her smile vanished into a scowl as her fists tighten.

("Sasuke-kun what have done with NARUTO!!!") demanded the agitated kunoichi. A grin appeared on the Uchiha's lips. ("I gave him to someone who was more appropriate!") Naruto's mouth was locked with the Hyuga heiress. Sakura eyes widen as raged was replaced by pain and heartbreak. Hinata looked at Sakura grinning at her ("Don't worry...I'll...take real...real...good...care of Naruto-kun for you") Hinata's s said in mocking tone.

"Naruto!" a loud thud was heard in Sakura's room as she picked herself up from the floor. "Ahhh my head what a weird dream. The first part was great till the the end of the dream what the hell!" Sakura looked at her mirror seeing her reflection her hair was all messed up. She smiled as remembered almost kissing Naruto she traced her lips with her fingers till Sasuke showed up to ruin that moment.

"You ask why Sasuke. Why I can love someone like Naruto? Easy Naruto never left me for his won selfish ambitions." Sakura got up and stretched she was wearing her favorite white laced panties and her pink spaghetti strap top. ("_**We look good I know Naruto wouldn't keep his hands off US!!!") **_"You're right hey when did I ever become a such a closet pervert!" Sakura picked up her towl as she headed for the shower.

Naruto stood across Konohamaru grinning "Ready Konohamaru!" Konohamaru smiled back "ready Naruto-onīsan!" "Oiroke no Jutsu" yelled out both teens as they turned into two attractive buxom females. Naruto flung a towel at Konohamaru to cover his assists up before entering the onsen.

"Is this going to work Naru...I mean Nara?" the female Naruto grinned "we'll see Konohamari" as he winked at his partner in crime. As the two perverted shinobi stood in front of the onsen doors drooling with anticipation of seeing luscious nude woman all around them. Naruto reached for the door as he tried to pull the sliding door his hand was held in a vice grip his hand was being crushed with such force. As he looked to see who the hand belonged to his eyes widen his body froze as he felt a cold sweat running down his back. He looked at Tsunade's eyes they were filled with fire and brimstone.

The grip tighten "ba..baa-chan!...I...". "Naruto! Konohamaru! What the hell are you two thinking. Think I wouldn't recognize you in that henge? I'd expect this kind of behavior from Jiraiya but not from you two!" Tsunade glared at the boys the yelling was not helping her hangover. "Konohamaru leave now! Unless you want to go through the same hell I'm going to put Naruto through" Konohamaru dispelled the henge as he returned to his true form and bolted out of there leaving Naruto at the mercy of Tsunade.

Naruto transformed back Tsunades scowl worsen as she grabbed Naruto by his collar "Naruto you're coming with me were going to have a little talk. About this behavior what leads to it now MOVE!!!" Naruto made his way towards the Hokage tower. Tsunade rubbed her temples "I'm getting to old for this crap!There is no way I'm going to let him turn into another Jiraiya!" Tsunade picked up her bath bag as she headed to the tower unknowing what Naruto was in stored for.

Sakura had checked Ichiraku ramen bar he was not there she wondered if Naruto was avoiding her. She checked his apartment earlier no luck there either. She sat down near a tea shop enjoying some sweet dumplings Sakura let her mind drift off ("_I hope he's not avoiding me. He didn't show up to train I wonder where else he went off too? I wonder...If he's out with Hinata?"). _Sakura's mood sunk thinking about Naruto and Hinata together enjoying one another's company.

_**("As if Naruto wouldn't sway towards little shy Hinata while he has his favorite cherry blossom at his side!") **_Inner Sakura yelled as she held her fists out screaming into the distant sun. Sakura smiled at inner Sakura. (_"You're right Naruto wouldn't avoid me! Yet I can't rule out were he went off to."). __**("Were else to track a pervert you need to need to find a pervert!")**_.

A grin appeared on Sakura's rosy pink lips. "Konohamaru or Jiraiya-sama well know where Naruto is at. Oh shoot I forgot I'm late to get my afternoon assignments from Tsunade-sama she's going to chew my ass off!". Sakura placed the money on the counter for her bill as she ran towards Tsunade's office unknown to her what she was going to find there.

Naruto had endured a lot in his time yet nothing had prepared him for what Tsunade had in stored for him. He was pale his skin looked like that of Orochimaru two grueling hours of sex education and transferable diseases. It was the fact that Tsunade and Shizune had graphic photos showing the after math of these diseases affecting the male and female genital areas.

Tsunade had a sinister smile plastered on her face as she showed the blonde how a new born baby was brought out from a woman. Naruto placed his hand on his mouth as the sight of the new born child covered in a sticky substances from his mothers womb. "Now Naruto I hope this little talk and session will open your eyes seeing that Jiraiya failed to teach you the consequences of being careless and a lecherous man!" Tsunade grin widen as she looked at the expression on Naruto's face he was pale and speechless.

Their attention was broken as Sakura entered Tsunade's office."Hey Tsunade-sama and Shizune-neesan" she stopped as she noticed Naruto she smiled at first as she approached the blonde she noticed he looked very pale and was sweating."Naruto are you alright you look pale what's wrong?" The blonde quickly tried to find an excuse to give Sakura.

"ehhh...I'm fine Sakura-chan I guess its some bad ramen I had today hehe" Tsunade eyed Naruto enjoying every moment of him squirming around Sakura. "Naruto you're dismissed" Tsunade said sternly. The blonde was glad to be dismissed he wanted to leave so badly not wanting Sakura to find out why he was in Tsunade's office in the first place. Tsunade waved Sakura to come over to her Sakura leaned forward as Tsunade whispered something in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widen as a couple veins appeared around her forehead throbbing she turned around to see Naruto trying to open the door."NARUTO UZUMAKI HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER!!!" her scream nearly shattered the glasses as Naruto could hear a high pitch sound coming from his eardrums he knew he was in trouble. "ahhh baa-chan why did you have to tell Sakura-chan. Hehe would it help if I said I was sorry Sakura-chan? Well got to go ramen calls!" Naruto vanished as he bolted out the door way.

"WHAT THE HELL GET BACK HERE NOW!" yelled a infuriated Sakura as she gave chase after Naruto . Tsunade leaned back in her chair grinning from ear to ear Shizune had a disapproving look on her face as she approached Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama don''t you think poor Naruto-kun has had enough punishment for one day? He nearly fainted when we showed him the pictures" Tsunade gave Shizune an annoying look "Well Shizune if you want your Naruto-kun to turn into the next Jiraiya by all means maybe we shouldn't scold his lecherous behavior."

Tsunade watched as Shizune body shock at the freighting thought of Naruto turning into another Jiraiya ."Then again this will help Naruto his perverted nature. His in good hands with Sakura-chan. Knowing how she feels about naruto I doubt she would want a perverted boyfriend." the two woman laughed knowing Naruto's fate. Jiraiya entered through the window amused with Tsunade and Shizune laughing. "So ladies what's so funny?" Tsunade and Shizune both stopped laughing as they noticed Jiraiya. "Time to deal with the other pervert" his face faulted as Tsunade approached him with an icy glare in her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura were eating at Ichiraku. Naruto continued to rub his head were Sakura had given him a good piece of her mind. She would forgive Naruto if he paid for their meal. "Seriously Naruto you and Konohamaru are going to be the only single and lonely shinobi's in Konoha if you continue to follow in that perverts foot steps!" Sakura scolded Naruto on his behavior. "Hai Sakura-chan so...I'm sorry about last night" Sakura looked at Naruto surprised by his apology.

She smiled at "I forgive you"

"You know Sakura-chan I like your small breasts the way they are." Naruto smacked his forehead as he realized he said that part out loud. **("**_**Fearing that woman pathetic. To think my power would shatter mountains only to live in fear at the wraith of a mer woman!") **_Kyūbi's spatter bitterly at the situation he was in. ("_Shut up fur ball nows not the time!") _Naruto covered his head awaiting the blow that never came.

He opened his eyes slowly to see a blushing Sakura "Why thank you Naruto. You better get those pervy thoughts out of your head! You hear!" Her smile grew wider as she saw Naruto's expression. ("_Okay that was unexpected it seems like Sakura-chan like what I said")._ Naruto smiled as his face blushed as he reached with his right hand and placed it over Sakura's left hand. The kunoichi was caught off guard as she felt Naruto's hand on hers. Her heart began to beat quickly as Naruto continued to stare deep into her emerald eyes.

The blonde continued to smile as he moved closer to Sakura ("_Is he going to..."). _As Sakura moved closer they were interrupted by Hinata. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto and Sakura jumped from their seats as they turned around to face Hinata. "Hi...Hinata how are you" Naruto managed to say as his face was still red. She smiled and blushed at Naruto as he grinned at her in his usual fox like grin. "Hello Hinata" Hinata threw a glare at Sakura before turning her gaze to Naruto.

"Hello Sakura" her tone was serious till she spoke to Naruto her voice soften. ("_What the hell! Are you serious") _Sakura was surprised by Hinata's reaction towards her.

"Na...Naruto-kun...could...could I talk to you fo...for...a moment" Hinata blushed as Naruto starred back at her. "Sure Hinata. Excuse us Sakura-chan" Naruto and Hinata walked away from Ichiraku. Sakura starred at Hinata with utter jealousy wondering what she and Naruto were talking about (_"__**Shannron! Damn it we were so close till little Hinata came along to ruin the moment!"**_ Sakura cracked her knuckles as she continued to eye the Hyuga heiress. She hated feeling this way jealousy taking over her seeing Naruto talking with Hinata.

Sakura knew Hinata never meant any ill will towards her she was a sweet girl. A sweet girl who wanted her Naruto? ("_**Sweet!? Sweet like a tramp look at her strutting her stuff in front of our Naruto!!!"**_ Inner Sakura was biting a piece of her clothing trying to calm her rage. Inner Sakura was arguing with her how Hinata was stealing her man Sakura watched as Hinata's face redden completely when she handed Naruto a letter. She hesitated before saying something to Naruto she smiled as naruto replied she bowed before leaving the blonde.

Her curiosity was getting the best of her she wanted to know exactly what Hinata had said to her Naruto. Naruto walked back looking at the letter before tucking it in his pocket. He looked at Sakura smiling at her "What did Hinata want" Naruto stopped he noticed her tone of voice filled with jealousy. Naruto pondered what to say and explain to Sakura.Sakura crossed her arms starring at Naruto waiting for a response.

Naruto looked at Sakura's serious face he collected himself before answering her question. "Well Hinata...Hinata asked me out on a date and...I...said...yes" Sakura's eyes widen as those dreaded words repeated in her head. (_Hinata asked me out on a date and...I...said...yes"_) She could feel the tears form around her eyes.

Naruto had a concerned look on his face as he noticed Sakura's depressed look on her face. "I see" was all she said in a flat tone as she walked past the blonde. "Sa...Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around giving Naruto a small sad smile "Thank you for lunch Naruto I'll see you later " Sakura continued to walk forward avoiding Naruto's eyes she didn't want to see her tears coming down her cheeks. (_**"IT IS ON!!!"**_) screamed inner Sakura as a wall of fire erupted behind her .

Sakura grip tighten as the leather of her gloves let out squishy sound "It is so on Hinata" Sakura said under her breath.

AN: So thanks for those who voted on if you want naruto and sakura to have a kid. i will right it as in the epilogue and they will have a daughter. thanks for your reviews and criticism. i will have sasuXkarin moments coming up i hope you enjoy the next chap entitled Naruto's kunoichi dilemma later!


	5. Naruto's Kunoichi Dilemma

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic

V. Naruto's Kunoichi Dilemma

**AN: hey fellow fans sorry for the long wait I hope you all like this chap. Sorry if it was NaruXHina but don't worry more of Sakura to come. Enjoy the the new chap.**

A thick fog covered the land as four individuals walked with caution it was a rare sight for Kusagakure to be this foggy in the morning. Juugo walked along side Suigetsu as he towered over him he was comfortable in his prison uniform. He had added a belt that held his shuriken and kunai. Sasuke heard rumors as well gathered some small intel about Akatuski appearing in this land. "To hunt down these fellows well be interesting hiding in the shadows. Coming out only to strike at these jinchūriki's. Karin what do you think they want with them?" Karin had a scowl on her face as she looked at Sasuke.

"Like I would know! But if you are asking my opinion I believe its the amount of chakra they posses. Yet they are unstable most of them the demon inside control their physiques. Their own villages look down upon them shun them from society." Karing looked around noticing Suigetsu drinking his water bottle. "We'll stop here I need to look at the map and clear my thoughts" Sasuke walked ahead as he vanished into the fog.

"Great another break ahhh!" Suigetsu leaned against his sword. Juugo glared at him as Karin threw the two a dirty look before heading off to her own destination. Sasuke looked at the scroll in his hand as he wondered where his brother's current whereabouts were. One name kept popping up in his head ("_Naruto!"). _His eyes closed for brief second as they opened once again revealing his crimson sharingan eyes. He placed his hand on his chokuto but let go realizing who's chakra he was sensing.

He felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind as her hands went into his kimono. Her head rested on the crook of his neck as she breathed in his aroma. He found it strange her moods she would be cold around him when Juugo and Suigetsu were present. Once she was alone with him she became amorous with him. "Sasuke why not leave these two idiots? You and I are more than enough to handle anything"

Sasuke turned to his right eyeing the strange kunoichi "Karin believe me I am well aware of your talents. That is why I recruited you. As well as Juugo and Suigetsu believe me Karin four is the number we need to deal with the coming battle!" Sasuke eased his gaze as Karin blushed a little from his tender stare. "I see you do plan ahead don't you Sasuke"

The Uchiha grinned as he starred into her eyes "There is another role for you to play Karin one that I know you'll surely love " his grin grew wider as he looked at the blushing baffled Karin.

Hinata couldn't belive it she followd Tenten's plan and it worked. Naruto actually agreed to a date with her. Her heart was beating rapidly ("_Me...and...and...Naruto-kun!") _Hinata was brought out of her thoughts as she heard her door being knocked Tenten appeared with some clothing.

"Well Hinata ready for the big date! I brought you some clothing to grab Naruto's attention" Tenten placed the clothing on Hinata's bed. "Tha...thank you Tenten. But you're...sure these are necessary?" Hinata asked eyeing Tenten. Tenten picked up a shirt she brought in "Of course Hinata you want to win Naruto over right?! Plus these shirts well bring out your assists something Sakura is lacking" the Hyuga heiress blushed furiously.

"Ten...Tenten!" Tenten placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her dear friend "don't worry Hinata trust me" as Tenten grined evilly at her.

Sakura trash can was at the receiving end of her fist as it left a huge dent. She was fumming pacing back and forth wondering why Naruto would agree to Hinata's date. "Damn it why am I acting like this and what was in that damn letter ahhh! It's driving me crazy!"

_**("We are not taking this lying down you hear me!!! No one I mean no one takes our Naruto!") **_Sakura smiled agreeing with her inner self she looked into her closet trying to figure out what to wear "I see I may not have a bust like Hinata but I'm sure this will grab that pervy shinobi's attention" _**("Oh yeah that's it I like your style!") **_flames burned behind inner Sakura.

"But I don't know if I should interfer with Hinata's date I mean sure she's nice and all she's never did any harm to me but..."

_**("But nothing ever hear the saying all's fair in love and war were going to finish first yeahh!") **_Sakura smiled as those reassuring words was all she needed to go on the offensive to get her Naruto back.

Naruto stood looking into the mirror lost in his thoughts he held Hinata's letter in his left hand. He was wondering how to handle the delicate situation he was in. He didn't want to hurt Hinata but he also did not want to hurt Sakura either. He closed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts only to awaken in front of the Kyūbi's cage.

_**("Hehehe Naruto! it seems your mind is at a lost for WHAT! Two females are after you. You should claim them both foolish boy ") **_Kyūbi's words rang out through the prison as Naruto approached the Kyūbi's dismembered head ("_No one asked for your advice fox! there is only one woman I love and that is Haruno Sakura!") _The Kyūbi's eyes narrowed as he read Naruto's face.

_**(" The one that is in love with the Uchiha! That cursed bastard now is your chance to claim her as yours from that Uchiha fool!") **_The fox's voice had a cold sinister tone to it Naruto just looked in the fox's eyes starring into those red slits always send a shiver through his entire body. Naruto opened his eyes looking out his window realizing it was night he looked at the letter Hinata wrote him.

Dear Naruto

I just wanted to say that I'm glad to see you're back and I wanted to tell you that i was able to become a chūnin because of you.

Your inspiration gave me the strength to make me stronger. I have always wanted to ask you out yet never could till now.

Seeing you again has brought joy in to my life you've made me believe in myself when others didn't not even my family.

Thank you Naruto-kun that is why I hold you dear in my heart!

Hinata Hyuga

Naruto let out a depressed sigh he saw how much he has meant to Hinata this only made the situation more difficult. He checked the mirror one last time he wore all black. His black t-shirt with his spiral insignia and wore a long black shinobi pants. He left to pickup Hinata. Naruto waited patiently out side the Hyuga gates. Naruto's mouth hung open as his eyes starred at Hinata amazed at what he saw.

She wore a dark purple skirt that came up to her mid thighs she wore ankle sandals showing off her legs. What really got his attention was the tight short sleeve fish net that hugged her body. He remembered seeing this shirt on Anko. Her breasts looked as if they wanted to burst out of her shirt. "Na...Naruto-kun" Naruto focused on Hinata's blushing face he noticed she was wearing light make up. Hinata smiled meeting Naruto's gaze "Wow Hinata you look great!" Naruto managed to say.

Hinata face redden even more at his words. He held his arm out as Hinata wrapped her arms around his walking next to the blonde. they headed towards their restaurant disappearing into the alleyway. Tenten appeared from the gates smiling. "Hehe lets see you top that Sakura!".

Naruto decided on a small sushi bar they sat outside awaiting there meals. It was quite at first as Naruto tried to sop starring at Hinata's breasts. "So...Hinata how's you're training coming along?" Hinata looked at Naruto she started to fidget wondering what to say. She was lost in his blue eyes they were deep and far as the ocean and it made her heart tranquil. Naruto noticed this and smiled he placed his hand on hers. Her eyes widen her face got red as a strawberry "Hinata thank you for the letter it meant a lot. Don't worry you shouldn't be so nervous lets just have fun ok" Naruto's smile warmed Hinata's heart as she calmed a little.

"Ha...hai Na...Naruto-kun" There food arrived Naruto's mouth watered as the aroma of the food reached his nostrils. Hinata smiled seeing Naruto's child like nature ("_Thank you Naruto-kun") _as Hinata turned her attention to her food.

Sakura walked around Konoha trying to find Naruto and Hinata. She wouldn't interrupt there date just coincidentally run into them. Her grin widen as she looked at her attire knowing this would get her blonde teammates attention. She wore knee high black sandals. She wore a pink mini skirt just barely covering her lace panties. She wore a black tight sleeveless shirt she smelled of white lavender perfume. _**("lets see Naruto gawk at this cherry blossom oh yeah!!!") **_Sakura smiled and agreed with her inner self.

She bumped into someone not realizing where she was going "Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going...Sai!" Sakura was surprised to run into her other teammate noticing a pile of books under his arm. Sai looked at Sakura perplexed as to why she looked different from her natural attire.

"Sakura-san why are you dressed like that?" Sakura blushed noticing Sai starring at her "Oh this? I...I was just going out to pick up some food I ordered. Oh Sai have you seen Naruto by any chance?" Sai looked to his side before answering Sakura . "He is with big tits near the sushi bar" Sai noticed the icy glare Sakura was giving him. She walked pass Sai before stopping "Word of advice Sai if you value your life Sai I wouldn't call Hinata that in front of Neji you insensitive jerk! and thank you!" Sakura ran off to where Sai had told her Naruto was.

"So this is what a jealous woman looks like hmmm..." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she jerked her head around with a pissed off look that would rival Tsunades. Sai smiled as he waved at Sakura before disappearing from sight. "I'll deal with that social back watered idiot later!". Sakura fixed up her hair and skirt as she entered the shop she noticed Naruto and Hinata outside.

A devilish smile appeared on her pink lips. "One order shinobi rolls and tempura shrimp to go please!" Naruto's ears perched up as he realized who's voice that was . Hinata stopped eating as she saw Sakura at the counter. Natruto dropped a roll from his mouth as he was gawking at Sakura.

She was leaning on the counter his eyes looked at her from her feet to her face. What got him was the short pink skirt that Sakura wore. She looked to her right catching the blondes eyes. She blushed realizing Naruto was drooling over her ("_**Yeeeessss Hell YEAH!!!")**_ inner Sakura yelled. "Oh hey Naruto hey Hinata what a coincidence running into you guys. I just came to pick up dinner." Sakura tried to give them a sincere smile Naruto bought it right away.

Yet she felt the Hyuga's eyes starring at her."Wow Sakura-chan you look beautiful!" Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment. "Thank you Naruto well I'll see you guys later have fun" Sakura saw Hinata have a sad expression on her face. Sakura picked up the food and left.

Naruto kept eyeing the pink kunoichi as she left the sushi bar. He realized Hinata was next to him he saw the sadness on her face. "Hinata you ok?" Hinata looked at Naruto giving him a sad smile "ahhh...N...no...Naruto-kun" They walked back to the Hyuga compound Naruto looked from the corner of his eye seeing how Hinata was deep in thought.

"Hey Hinata I had fun today I hope you did as well" Hinata was snapped from her thoughts as she looked at Naruto grinning at her "I...I...did ...Naruto-kun...thank you" they had reached the gates of the Hyuga compound. HInata looked at the gates before turning her attention to Naruto.

He was about to say something Hinata beat him to it "Naruto-kun thank you...for...for dinner I enjoyed...my...myself tonight...your...your very sweet" Hinata's face was flush as she bowed to him. Naruto opened his mouth but Hinata just ran up to him a placed a kiss on his cheek. She nearly fainted but restrained her self from doing that as she ran past him into her home leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

"Ahhh... but I only see you as a friend Hinata-chan" Naruto placed his hands in his pocket as he made his way home "Uh Huh!" Naruto's head perked up as he turned around to see who it was. Sakura stood there smiling at him with the bag of food she had picked up.

"Sa...Sakura-chan!" Naruto approached the kunoichi "I thought maybe you could walk me home" Naruto eyed Sakura again he couldn't resist himself when he reached her face and stroked her cheek he noticed how she blushed at this. "I forgot to tell you how handsome you look tonight" Naruto grinned at her as he reached for her bag "here let me take that Sakura-chan".

They walked silently for a while till Sakura decided to break the silence "Sooo Naruto how was your date with Hinata?" Sakura tried to say it without sounding jealous. Naruto looked at her before grinning then laughing . Sakura raised her eyebrows wondering what was so damn funny about the question.

"What!" Naruto stopped laughing to tell her "Sakura-chan are you jealous about Hinata " Sakura jumped back stunned by question "wha...What! Naruto I was...was jus...just curious thats all!" Sakura said a little embarrassed and irritated. ("_Hehe so Sakura-chan was jealous hehe") _They reached home as Naruto handed her the food.

"Here you go Sakura-chan. Oh and you don't have to be jealous about Hinata Sakura-chan my eyes are only meant for you good night" Sakura was taken back by his sweet words . "Na...Naruto wait my mom's out till tomorrow do you want to come in for some tea?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks stunned by Sakura's offer. He turned around blushing at her "Of course Sakura-chan!" he nearly screamed it out unable to control the joy in his heart. Sakura laughed enjoying his overjoyed reaction Naruto gave her.

"Then come in silly"

Naruto just looked around Sakura's room at awed by its presences. Never would he imagined himself in her room. Her room was colored in alight pink her dresser and bed where both a matching white. Her room gave off a flowery aroma. On her dresser was a vase with a couple of flowers from Ino.

Sakura came in the room handing Naruto a cup of green tea. "Thank you Sakura-chan" Sakura sat on her bed crossing her legs Naruto blushed and looked away as he sat across from her. Sakura smiled noticing this "Naruto why don't you come over here next to me there far enough room for the both of us on my bed" Sakura motioned with her hand for Naruto to set next to her.

("_Whoa Sa...Sakura-chan is sure acting really friendly with me!") _He got up and sat next to her they both looked at each other blushing and looked away. Naruto and Sakura spoke a while about Tsunade and Konoha their friends he was enjoying himself till he realized what time it was.

"Ahh Sakura-chan sorry I have to go its getting late"

_**("What NO! Come on girl make him stay the night so we can maul him!") **_("_What! Anyways I do like the first part but the second has to defiantly wait you sicko. Geez I swear my inner self can be pervy like Naruto") _

Sakura reached with her hand and grabbed on to Naruto's arm the blonde turned around stunned seeing Sakura blushing at him . "Naruto why...why don't you spend the night with me. It's very late don't worry my mother isn't due back till mid afternoon tomorrow"

Naruto's eyes were wide it was if he found out he would get free ramen for life ("_WHAT NO WAY!!! Please Kami don't let this be a dream") _Naruto looked at Sakura's emerald eyes he could see her being anxious in awaiting his response . He smiled "I'd like that Sakura-chan"

The kunoichi blushed as seh got up "I'm going to change we can share my bed" Naruto had a lecherous grin on his face "Oh and do anything pervy and you'll regret it blondie!" yelled Sakura from the bathroom. Naruto scratched the back of his head smiling nervously.

"hehehe I understand Sakura-chan" Sakura emerged from the bathroom Naruto's mouth hung open as he saw what she was wearing she was wearing only an oversized pink t-shirt. He could tell she wasn't wearing her bra. Sakura approached the stunned blonde smiling at him "So ready for bed Naruto?"

**AN: Well hope you all enjoyed that latest installment. Sorry if I made Sakura slutty but she's angry and does not want her Naruto go. Lets see what happens next thanks for all the comments and criticism always welcomed next chap. Iron Grip Haruno Style. **


	6. Iron Grip Haruno Style

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hey everyone how are you here is the latest chap. Thanks to all of you that read my fic as well to those for your comments , tips and criticism i appreciate it a lot.

VI. Iron Grip Haruno style

Naruto opened his eyes his vision was blurry at first not able to see what was next to him. He noticed something pink ("_huh pink?") _Naruto shot up realizing where he was. He looked to his right seeing a sleeping Sakura. He smiled noticing how peaceful and beautiful she looked. He scratched his bare chest realizing he had no shirt on. He looked around Sakura's room wondering where he tossed it last night.

He spotted his black shirt near Sakura's dresser Naruto got out under the covers. Sakura moved to where Naruto was sleeping awhile ago. Naruto placed his foot on the floor as he felt something smooth under his foot. He bent over and pulled out a magazine he stepped on his eyes widen realizing what it was. Naruto's face faulted as he tossed the magazine away it was a yaoi comic entitled "A Shinobi's Strong Embrace".

"Hehe soooo Sakura-chan is a closet pervert is she now" Naruto was about to pick up his shirt when he heard Sakura moan and move in the bed. Her legs came out of the covers revealing her smooth milky legs. "Sakura dear I'm home" the door swung opened to Sakura's room were Akiko Haruna entered.

She was very attractive woman her red hair was mid length and held in a ponytail. Her violet eyes widen as she starred at Naruto her eyes full of rage "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT YOU SICK PERVERT!" Akiko's face was beat red as she noticed Naruto's erection. Sakura was startled awaken by her mothers scream.

Her eyes widen in fear as she saw her mother at the door. "mo...mother!" Akiko turned to her daughter surprised at what she was wearing "SAKURA! What's the meaning of this? I leave you alone for one night to find you in bid with this...this DEVIANT!!!" Sakura looked at Naruto she blushed as she covered her eyes.

"Naruto you idiot! Put that thing away!" Naruto placed his hands on his crotch trying to hide his erection "Ms...Ms...Haruno I can explain!" She glared at the blonde teen as she formed some seals "Fūton Renūkdan!" Naruto made a dash to Sakura's window the air bullets scrapped his back as Naruto jumped through the window. He hit the ground hard as he felt the pain from the air bullet Naruto picked himself up as he dashed to his place he could hear Sakura and her mother screaming from her window.

"ahhh I better put something on running around in your under ware is not something I want baa-chan to get wind of. Sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto turned into any ally hopefully to avoid the stares he was getting.

Sakura had seen her mother furious but this was beyond that. The robbing veins on her forehead indicated she was beyond pissed off. Her face was red as he paced back in forth "Sakura I want you to tell me everything and I mean EVERYTHING! That transpired between you and that little filthy beast!" Sakura looked at her mother her tears running down her cheeks "Mother! he has a name its Naruto! And nothing happened we just slept together thats all!" Akiko glared at her daughter "Do not lie to me Sakura! How could you sleep next to that...that...beast I wouldn't be this angry if it was a normal boy. But him to give yourself to that..."

"MOTHER!" Akiko stopped as she witnessed Sakura destroying her alarm clock with her left hand she sobbed uncontrollably she shook as she tried to compose herself. Akiko's rage subsided as she saw her daughter breaking down in front of her.

"Mo..mother you have no right to speak...of...of him that way! I know Naruto is the container of the Kyūbi. I know of the horrible name they call him a...a jinchūriki! Yet to me he is Uzumaki Naruto! Sure he may be a goof sure he may be a pervert but he has a good and caring heart! HE SAVED MY LIFE MORE THAN ONCE MOTHER!!! I haven't given myself to him...yet.Even if I did would it be wrong to give yourself to the person you love or do you want it to be taken from me raped by the enemy"

Sakura had spilled her heart out to her mother. As Sakura sobbed onto her knees her mother looked at her with great concern it hurt her to see her only daughter like this she clearly had a thing for her teammate. "Sakura dear I'm...I'm sorry" Akiko said in low voice as she embraced her daughter. Akiko didn't know that Naruto meant this much to her daughter .

She sat next to her daughter wrapping her arms around her. Sakura buried her face in her mothers chest as she sobbed quietly "shhhh there, there my my child please forgive this foolish old woman. Forgive me my daughter I know I have my prejudice towards the Kyū...I mean Naruto. I think we should have a talk that is long over due Sakura dear." Akiko stroked her daughters hair gently as seh looked at the broken window.

("_I'll deal with you later deviant!") _She turned her attention to her daughter knowing they would have a long heart to heart talk about love and life and being a kounoichi.

Naruto was breathing heavily as he ran non stop from Sakura's house. "I...I can't...believe how close...I...was getting flattened" Naruto sat down his sweaty bare back resting against his door. Sakura's mother was beautiful as Naruto recalled his first encounter with Ms. Haruno. Her hair he recalled was semi long tied back into a single pony tail. She had an amazing figure her eyes were violet it seemed Sakura inherited her green eyes from her father.

"Boy if Sakura-chan's mom looks like that heheh then that means Sakura-chan going to be gorgeous". Naruto's grin faded as he remembered the words Ms.Haruno said to him. "She didn't call him a demon but neither by his name it didn't help that he was only in his boxers with little Naruto was up as well. Naruto let out a depressed sigh wondering what Ms.Haruno thought of him but mostly he felt bad for Sakura-chan.

She would be in hot water because of him "don't worry Sakura-chan I'll explain what happened to your mother even if she is more frightful than you. I see where she gets it from heh" Naruto picked himself up then realized his pants were back in Sakura's room.

"Oh this has not been a good day" Naruto turned around and prepared himself for whatever Ms.Haruno had in stored for him.

Sakura and Akiko had managed to talk things over regarding the little incident that had occurred in the morning. They were both sitting on the sofa drinking tea to calm there nerves. "Seriously MOTHER! You should see pass Naruto as the Kyūbi. See him for what he is. He saved my life he has risked his own to save mine!" Sakura said sternly as she frowned at her mother.

Ms.Haruno let out a defeated sigh giving into her daughters plea "You're like your father stubborn but I should be grateful that Naruto is protective of you . Yet! I do not want to see you and that deviant sharing the same bed again in this house you're too young to get pregnant Sakura do you hear me!"

Sakura's cheeks flushed as she almost dropped her tea at her mothers embarrassing comment. "Mo...mother please!" Ms. Haruno wrapped her arm around her daughter looking her in the eye her tone was serious as she began to speak.

"I love you Sakura and I know you're a bright and strong kunoichi but shinobi's his age have on thing on their minds! Just be careful thats all" Sakura gave her mother a reassuring smile as she hugged her "I will mother" their tender moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Ms.Haruno asked as she got up to answer the door . Her grip tighten at the handle as the veins in her forehead began to throb. "You again! Hmph back are we now" Ms. Haruno tried to hid the irritation in her voice. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground as he felt the icy glare coming from Ms.Haruno.

"Come in you can't go around parading in your boxers like some pervert get in" Naruto didn't say anything he was surprised by Ms.Haruno's words thinking she would call him a demon or worst.

Sakura was surprised to see Naruto again she blushed as he was only in his boxers. "I wanted to apologize Ms.Haruno for this morning...see Sakura and I..."

"Enough. Don't worry about it I talked to my daughter about it already ...Naruto." Naruto popped his head up he was surprised that Ms.Haruno had called him by his name instead of demon or Kyūbi. She went to the counter to pick up his clothes and tossed at him she pointed at the bathroom where he could change.

"Sakura dear can you bring Naruto some tea" Sakura looked at Naruto smiling before turning towards the kitchen Ms.Haruno placed her hands on Naruto's bare shoulders her grip tighten like hawks talons he cringed at the pain he felt as he could feel her eyes stare at him from above.

"Listen here blondie. I don't like you but since my daughter told me about you and what you've done for her I'm in your debt . But I better not see you here unless I'm present! Think I leave my daughter alone with the apprentice of Jiraiya-sama. If the rumors are true about your sensei then you are defiantly not allowed to be here unsupervised with my daughter!"

Naruto kept quite listing to the older Haruno ("_damn it ero sennin cause your crappy reputation Ms.Haruno diffidently doesn't trust me to be alone with Sakura-chan") _

"Any way you're welcome to my home NA...RU...TO I'll keep my eyes on you deviant" she said the last part low enough for only Naruto to hear his blood ran cold as he saw the glare Ms.Haruno was giving him indicating she was not kidding.

She let go of his shoulders as Sakura came out the kitchen with his tea. Sakura stopped noticing Naruto sweating profusely "Mother!" yelled Sakura annoyed that her mother seemed to say something to Naruto.

"What? Sakura dear I just had a little talk with Naruto right blondie?" Naruto looked at Ms.Haruno who was smiling at him.

"Hehe don't worry Sakura-chan. You're mom's right we just had a talk. Don't worry Ms.Haruno Sakura-chan keeps me in place she is baa-chan's most talented and beautiful apprentice." Sakura blushed at Naruto's comment. Ms.Haruno looked at her daughter amused by her reaction.

"I need to go Sakura-chan training calls right Sakura-chan" Sakura looked at her nervous teammate realizing his intention "Ri...right excuse us mother we have to go"

Ms.Haruno eyed her daughter before stepping aside "Train hard dear. Oh and blondie I'll see you around" Sakura had a stumped look on her face wondering what her mother meant by that.

They walked quietly through the streets of Konoha Sakura kept glancing at Naruto wondering why he was smirking. "What are you grinning about so much?"

Naruto looked at Sakura before laughing this only made Sakura more curious and annoyed "What's so funny Naruto!?" fumed Sakura.

"Well I see where you get your feistiness from and beauty hehe" Sakura's cheeks flushed as Naruto complemented her and her mother's beauty.

"Oh! Hey Naruto could we go to the training grounds I want to tell you something" She sounded so timid and hesitant Naruto noticed how she fidgeted and her face was beat red.

"Sure Sakura-chan" The sky was an endless blue not a cloud in sight the breeze blew by gently in Konoha. Sakura breathed in the fresh air to calm her nerves.

("_**What are you nervous about now!? NOW is the time to strike! Heh once we seal the deal good bye little shy Hinata!!!") **_Sakura glanced over to Naruto she smiled at him ("_Heh Naruto huh") _They arrived at there training grounds. The momories of team seven invaded both their minds.

"Naruto" Naruto turned around to face Sakura her was was flushed as she kept looking at the ground before turning to face him. She approached him Naruto eyes widen as she was inches from his face.She kept looking into his eyes they were filled with joy yet she could see traces of sadness in them.

"Naruto you've like me for so long right? Even love me?" Naruto tried to decipher the question Sakura asked but just answered "OF COURSE Sakura-chan" This won him a beautiful smile from the cherry blossom.

"That's good because I love you too Naruto and I don't want to lose you to anyone you belong to me" Sakura embraced Naruto in a kiss. His eyes widen almost popping out of his head not believing what just occurred he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying their first kiss.

AN: Hey everyone I hope this latest fic was decent sorry it short. I am trying to see how to end the story off course Itachi and Kisami will make an appearance but not till later on in the story. Like always i welcome your criticism and comments. I wonder if Sakura will be more jealous or understanding later on well see next chap In to the blazing fire. Later


	7. In To The Blazing Fire

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hello every one I hope you enjoy this latest chap!Hehe I decided to go with a filler chap. Enjoy the chap.

VII. In to the blazing fire

There lips departed as it seemed the world had stop for an eternity. Naruto was stunned his eyes never left Sakura's. He was transfixed by her gaze. Sakura blushed as she felt her heart beating rapidly her body was hot. She kept starring into his majestic blue eyes they were deep as any ocean she had looked upon.

("_**Heh hook line and sinker Naruto is ours!!!") **_Inner Sakura yelled Sakura grinned at her inner self remark ("_Damn right he is!") _She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck "Sa...Sakura-chan" she placed her finger on his lips she didn't want him to spoil the moment. "Shhh Naruto just enjoy the moment you knuckle head."

She locked lips with the blonde again Naruto lost himself in their passionate kiss her soft lips pressed against his own. The aroma her body gave off drives him wild she smelled of flowers and strawberry blended together. He pulled her closer to his body he heard her moan through their kiss.

Sakura's hands ruffled Naruto's hair her hands danced behind his head. They were lost in the moment failing to notice a certain silver haired Jōnin appeared .

"My...my...my how things have really changed?" Sakura pushed Naruto from her as she was surprised to see Kakashi. Her face was glowing red as Naruto was grinning "hehe Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yo" was the Jōnin's response he held his Icha Icha tactics in his hand while the other was dug into his pocket he looked at the two blushing teens and smiled behind his infamous mask.

"So I take it I interrupted you two huh? " Sakura kept her gaze on the ground while Naruto looked at their sensei .

"Kakashi-sensei couldn't you waited a little while longer to appear it was just getting good...ahhhh..." Sakura sent the blonde flying a few feet in the air.

"You Pervert! Kakashi-sensei did you want us for something?" Sakura's scowl grew wider as she starred at the nervous Kakashi.

'Well...Hokage-sama wanted to see you both I came to deliver the message. Don't be late now you two" Kakashi waved goodbye as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. . Leaving Naruto and Sakura alone again.

"Soooo Sakura-chan where were we hehehe..." he froze halfway as the icy glare he received from Sakura made his blood freeze. "Cool it mister I gave you just a taste of this cherry blossom. Come on Tsunade-sama is waiting for us"

Sakura left a stupefied Naruto behind "Saaaakuuuraaa-chan come on we still have..."

"I SAID MOVE IT!" Naruto ran at the command the irritated kunoichi ordered she smiled wickedly as she saw Naruto run ahead of her. "Hehe Tsunade-sama was right you have to be stern with him or else his going to turn into another Jiraiya-sama"

Tsunade kept pondering why the pervert kept glancing at her and smiling. "Jiraiya be forewarned get those perverted thoughts out of your head you hear me!" Tsunade yelled rubbing her temples. It has been along and stressful day and a snickering pervert was not making things any better.

Shizune found it amusing seeing the two bicker back and fourth like children. "Where are they? I sent one of your fellow fans to retrieve them. Seriously I find it hard to understand why Kakashi would devote his time reading that trashy smut book of yours!?" Tsunade enjoyed Jiraiya's reaction to Tsunade's bashing words of his work.

The perverts eye brows arched as he starred down at the blonde Hokage "Hmph a woman would never understand the richness and beauty of my work the sweat and pain that I endure as well as the countless hours of mind breaking research" Jiraiya had on a lecherous grin as a bid of drool came from his mouth remembering all his "research".

Tsunade's eyed the pervert as she cracked her knuckles for some reason she felt a tad bit of jealousy. "Shut up you sick old pervert!" The Hokage yelled out loud at Jiraiya who came back to his senses. They stopped as their late apprentices arrived.

"I see your finally here!" Sakura bowed as Naruto just grinned "Hey baa-chan hey ero sennin, hey Shizune-neechan!"

"Shut UP BRAT! What have I told you about calling me that " shouted Tsunade at the her beloved blonde. "HEY who you calling a brat you old hag ahhhh owwww!" Naruto held his head as Sakura had given him a right hook at his head . She bent over and whispered something in his ear , Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune found this interesting as Naruto's face light up like a red pepper as a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"So what was it you wanted to see us about Tsunade-sama" Tsunade watched Sakura trying to fight the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Reason I called you two for was I have a mission for you. B-rank typical escort mission."

"WHAT!!! What about Sasuke baa-chan!" interrupted Naruto Tsunade threw him a deadly glare at the blonde teen as did Sakura.

"Naruto we'll discuss Sasuke once you return from this mission is completed understand!" The Hokage's stern voice seemed to reach the blondes ears it seemed he wanted to say something but looked at Sakura then back at Tsunade.

"Alright baa-chan what's this mission?" Tsunade just starred at Naruto ("_Interesting the way these two are acting around each other") _

"The mission well be an escort you're to escort the Daimyo's daughter to the northern part of Konoha. You'll be assigned with Yamato as team leader with Sai as well and another person will join you" Tsunade saw the blank expressions on the two teens.

"Who " was their simultaneous response. At that instant a knock was heard on the door "come in" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto and Sakura looked as Hinata Hyuga entered in the room. "Hokage...sama...you...you called. Oh...hey Naruto-kun...hello Sakura...chan." Hinata's eyes lit up as she saw Naruto but her tone had changed once she saw Sakura by his side.

Naruto smiled and greeted Hinata in his happy manner Sakura gritted her teeth keeping face in front of everyone as she looked at her new teammate. ("_**What! I don't think so Hinata Naruto is our man now! There is no way you can take our fox from us you little floozy") **_Inner Sakura yelled with such passion and force.

"Hello Hinata-chan it's nice to see you again" Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other realizing the tension between the two kunoichi Jiraiya had a grin on his face as he scribbled away in his scroll enjoying the scene in front of him.

Naruto didn't notice the mood between Hinata and Sakura. "Well here is your mission details in this scroll. Ninamori Kusaki come in please!" the door opened for the second time Jiraiya and Naruto eyes bulged out of there heads at the beauty that entered in to the office.

Her hair was purple and she wore it in two long pony tails she resembled Tenten and her eyes were a light blue. She was very big bust as her chest surpassed Hinata's she wore a tight purple kimono with a white crane on her elegant kimono her obi was light violet. Ninamori's eyes looked on to Naruto she blushed as she closed her eyes and approached the blonde.

Sakura's fists clenched as Hinata had a hurt look on her face. Ninamori bowed before speaking to the blonde shinobi "Uzumaki Naruto I remember you from the Chūnin exams. You were amazing defeating Hyuga Neji I am honored that "you" will be guarding me. I did not you'd turn out to be so handsome Uzumaki." Ninamori closed Naruto's mouth with her finger he noticed she winked at him.

Naruto was a lost for words Ninamori had a certain aura about her that Naruto was drawn to "eh hum!" Naruto jerked up from his gaze he looked to his right noticing the nasty glare he was getting from Sakura.Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other and smiled.

"Well then now that is settled Sai and Yamato will be at the gates you're dismissed" Tsunade's grin grew wider as she starred at her apprentice reaction towards Naruto. Ninamori bowed as she left "good day Hokagae-sama" as they left Tsunade could see Sakura try to control her anger as Naruto played the gentleman role around Ninamori.

The door shut as Jiraiya rapidly wrote down in his scroll Tsunade glared a the old pervert. "Tsunade-sama Sakura seemed a little..."

"Jealous. My thoughts exactly Shizune" an evil grin appeared on her face wondering how her young apprentice would handle the situation at hand. A grin appeared on JIraiya's face wondering what his protogè would do in such a dangerous position.

Sakura eyed the couple ahead of her. Her eyes radiated with such malice and jealousy towards Ninamori who at the moment had her Naruto's undivided attention. She looked to her side she noticed Hinata had a frown on feeling the same way Sakura did about Naruto's new fangirl. Her blood boiled as Ninamori clung to Naruto's right arm asking him about his jutsu's and the chūnin exams.

She could see how his head was swelling up the more he bragged about himself (_**"Wasn't the fact she was the Daimyo's daughter. I'd kill that watermelon chest hussy for flirting with our NARUTO!!!") **_("_WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! Hugging my Naruto! Ah my Naruto we...we justed kissed but never got to discussing our relationship") _Sakura was deep in thought over the issue when Hinata gently tapped her shoulder.

"Sa...Sakura...don't...don't you think it's...it's strange how a girl of...her...her status is acting this way" Hinata said as she awaited Sakura's response. Sakura gazed at Hinata then at Naruto and Ninamori "Yeah true usually her type or stuck up and arrogant" fumed the jealous kunoichi.

They arrived at the gates Yamato and Sai introduced themselves to Ninamori. Hinata walked a head with Yamato while Naruto and Ninamori followed behind them Sakura and Sai covered the rear. Sai kept glancing back and forth between Naruto and Sakura he wondered why Sakura seemed so angry.

("_hmmm I wonder if this is jealousy. I read so much about it seems Sakura-san is jealous of our clients attachment to Naruto-kun") _Naruto grinned as Ninamori complemented him about his looks he turned around only to be meet by a deadly glare from Sakura-chan here eyes pierced his soul the veins throbbed on her forehead as he quickly turned around sweating profusely.

Ninamori looked back at from the corner of her eyes catching Sakura's eyes. Sakura glared at Ninamori as Ninamori just smiled wickedly at her. Yamato was not oblivious at the at hand he knew Sakura cared for her blonde teammate deeply. ("_I hope we get the Daimyo's daughter in one piece before Sakura losses it")._

Naruto turned to Hinata he noticed her mood as well she seemed to be sulking about something her Byaugan was activated as she scoped the terrain ahead of them. "its clear Yamato-sempai no sentries ahead of us" Yamato stopped as he motioned to the rest to stop as well.

"Thank you Hinata and its just Yamato. Alright everyone the sun will start to se in about an hour we'll set camp up here. Naruto you're in charge of rations, Sakura go along with Naruto. Hinata stay with Ninamori and Sai and I will set up camp." Everyone obeyed Yamato's orders Naruto felt a cold chill from Sakura as they headed towards the woods.

Yamato watched as the two vanished within the bushes _("Hopefully this will allow Sakura to cool off and talk things over with Naruto") _

Naruto felt uneasy he knew Sakura was pissed with him he made sure they were well away from the camp as they came up upon a river "guess were here huh Sakura-chan ahhh"

Naruto felt a sharp pain his chest as he was sent flying from the force of Sakura's fist he smashed into a tree as Sakura came up to him and pinned him against the tree he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek as Sakura slapped him. He didn't know what hit him as his collar was grabbed and he was jerked forward and slammed against the tree again. He could see the anger and pain and tears forming around Sakura's eyes.

"You ignore me! Me! you're...you're so called Sakura-chan! For that...that big melon chest pompous princess!..after...after I gave you my first kiss...how could you jerk!" Naruto could see the tears falling from her face it pained the blonde his heart ached seeing his Sakura-chan cry because of him.

Sakura was taken back surprised as Naruto kissed her she let go of his collar as she tried to push him off her instead Naruto grabbed her wrists and turned her around pinning Sakura against the tree. He continued to forcefully kiss her Sakura gave into Naruto's passion.

She let out a soft moan through their passionate and intense kiss her hands grabbed his head forcing their heads forcefully together as she could feel her lisp crushed against his. They heard a a branch snap as both teens broke the kiss gasping for air Sakura wiped the blood from her lip.

Naruto and Sakura's cheeks were flushed as they looked at each other with such passion. "Sakura-chan I..."

"We should get the food or else Yamato-sensei will get ideas" Sakura made her way towards the river leaving a confused Naruto behind.

Tears streamed down Hinat's cheeks as she had witnessed the event with her Byakugan. Ninamori starred at the girl as she heard the stories of the Hyuga's blood line limit. "So Hinata-chan you seem to be upset about something keeping an eye on Naruto it seems you saw something that upset you?"

Hinata quickly wiped the tears from her face as she turned to Ninamori who was smirking at her. "Wha...what do you...you mean Ninamori-san?" Hinata didn't like the Daimyo's daughter but knew better to control her emotions. Ninamori's grin grew wider as she fanned herself.

"hmmm interesting .If you'll excuse me Hyuga I need to go and prepare myself for Uzumaki. Like you had chance with him . That other one is of no concern with me. I always get what I want" her venomous laughter echoed in Hinata's ears.The indigo haired kunoichi bit her lower lip trying to restrain herself.

("_Tenten what should I do?") _Hinata made her way towards the camp where Yamato used his Mokuton Shichūka no jutsu. . The fire crackled in the night as Naruto took the last fish he seemed contempt at his fishing skills. Sakura sat on his right and Hinata sat next to Sakura. Ninamori was resting against Naruto's left shoulder this earned her glares from Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto didn't like the fact that Ninamori cling to him knowing full well what it was doing to Sakura. Yamato notice the situation at hand yet Sai seemed confused by the whole affair in front of him. "Naruto you will take the first watch after that it will be me and then Sai, Sakura and Hinata you both will guard Ninamori"

"I have a better suggestion!" Ninamori spoke out interrupting Yamato. Yamato looked at Ninamori "go on". Ninamori stood up looking her eyes locked on Naruto's presence then she turns her gaze at Yamato "I appreciate the "guards" your providing but I wold feel very secure around Uzumaki" I would prefer if his company never left mine. It would...make me feel more secure"

Naruto heard a snapping sound as she saw Sakura break her chop sticks in half he turned away from her fearing if he looked at her he would be at the receiving end of her fists. Her face was red as her blood and the throbbing veins that appeared on her forehead made it clear to everyone she was pissed.

"I disagree with you Nina...mo...ri... leaving you alone with Naruto leaving the Daimyo's daughter with such a pervert is unwise Hinata-chan and I are quite capable of guarding you"

"NO" was Ninamori's immediate response . "WHAT!!!" was the simultaneous response Sakura and Hinata gave her.

"Ninamori I'm sorry but I..."

"Yamato-san It would be wise not to anger the daughter of the Daimyo the ruler of the land of fire. If my father heard how his beloved daughter was treated it would be such a shame to see Konohagakure funds would dwindle. If my father would choose to tell the Hokage he would look further to other shinobi nations for there services. You wouldn't want that to happen to your village would you know?" Her wicked grin grew wider as she saw Yamato open and close his mouth.

Sakura was about to grab Ninamori to pound the living shit out of her ("_**THAT BITCH! I'll put that little whore in her place ahhhhh!!! Think you can get your way bitch not with my man you're not!") **_Inner Sakura was fuming as steam arose from her body. Naruto grabbed Sakura's right wrist she looked at her blonde teammates eyes they were calm and soft she could see he was concern for her.

Her anger started to fade feeling Naruto's touch seemed to calm her nerves very quickly. "That't wont be necessary Ninamori-chan. Don't worry Yamato-sensei I will behave myself around Ninamori let her have her way she is our client after all."

Yamato looked at Naruto surprised by the teen's composer usually he would yell and argue but he seemed to understand the delicate situation that was in front of them. "Very well everyone lets turn in I'm leaving Ninamori in your care understand Naruto?" Naruto nodded at his captain.

Everyone made there way towards the wooden camp leaving Naruto and Ninamori by the camp fire. Yamato and Sai had to escort Sakura into the wooden cabin fearing she would kill Ninamori for Naruto's decision. ("_I can't believe that BITCH! If it wasn't the fact that she is the Daimyo's daughter. I'd kill the bitch where she stands touching my man like that!") _

_("__**Were in here while she's out there with our man let's go out and assist Naruto with that little pompous bitch") **_Inner Sakura suggested. Sakura got up from her sleeping bag she headed towards the door when she heard Yamato's voice.

"Sakura wait. Don't worry about her I'm sure Naruto is as much annoyed by this as you are. Trust in him remember a shinobi must not show any emotion including jealousy" Sakura took in Yamato's words it seemed he saw right through her emotions.

"I...I trust Naruto"

Naruto poked at the fire making sure it did not die out in the cool night. He heard some noise behind him as Ninamori came from behind and sat next to him. She was wearing a loose summer kimono her hair was down as she starred seductively at the blonde.

"Forgive me Uzumaki" Naruto looked at her strangely he didn't know what she meant by her response. "ahh for what?"

"I put you in a tight situation. I tried to be civil but if something I truly adore is taken from me I will use my status to obtain that desire." she inched closer towards Naruto never breaking her gaze at the blonde.

"Uzumaki the truth is I am found of you. Your fascinating to me. Ever since I saw you at the chūnin exams it was your eyes that threw me to you. Something about your eyes captivated my soul Uzumaki. Full of life and passion Uzumaki yet I see the sadness in your eyes as well." Naruto blushed as Ninamori placed her hand on his left cheek caressing his face.

"Naruto the Hokage had originally but ANBU squad to escort me but I managed to get her to get you to escort me. I feel safer around you Uzumaki. I can see why pinky is so...possessive of you. You like strong woman Uzumaki?" Naruto blusehed as Ninamori awaited for his response.

"I love Sakura-chan. She is strong and can be scary at times with that super strength of hers but still she's gentle and fragile." Ninmaori laid against the ground as Naruto continued his watch over the camp. "Well Uzumaki I guess I will turn in I feel better and secure as long as you're by my side" Naruto watched as Ninamori fell asleep peacefully he watched he was surprised by her kind and praising words of him.

He heard the sound of water dripping he walked in the darkness of the long musky corridors. He stood in front of the familiar cell as the Kyūbi's head spoke to him. _**("Naruto hehehe. What is it that you want still think you do not need my power? In time you will start to see you need my chakra. You will stand before me asking for it once more the anger in your eyes is all I need to see to to let me know you will ask for it ahhaha.") **_The Kyūbi eyes watched as Nartuo approached him.

("_still whining huh fox?If I gave into you're power look what happened the last time I hurt Sakura-chan because I went berserk!") _

_("__**Even wars have there casualties. Think that Uchiha would spare you? He tried to kill you fool. Naruto beware of the Uchiha cursed eyes he is like Madara Uchiha!") **_

_("I'll return Sasuke back understand fox! With or without your help I have my own strength within me so I don't need to keep coming to you") _Naruto looked at the Kyūbi's sinister smile he gave him. Naruto turned around as he walked away from the fox.

_**("NARUTO YOU AND I ARE STUCK WITH ONE ANOTHER! YOU WIL COME BACKE YOU WILL GIVE IN TO THE CRAVING THE HUNGER FOR MY POWER! I SENSE IT IN YOU! YOU WILL BE BACK HAHAHA!") **_

The fox's sinister laughter echoed through the corridors Naruto clinched his fist not wanting to believe the fox's words.

AN: ah hello again like always i appreciate your feedback comments and criticism heh i am sorry if my grammar is still bad trust me i do prof read my chap but i do miss somethings. Any way i want to have my fic free of mistakes. anyway thanks to those for your comments and messages oh and thank you those for adding my stories to your C2 communities nice to know my story is that good to be added on heh. still i hope you all have enjoyed the story so far hehe next chap is entitled hot spring barraged. Till next time!


	8. Hot Spring Barrage

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hey every one I hope you all enjoy this latest chap. Spoiler to the latest Naruto manga Ha Deidara is kicking the bucket i think still i think he is one the coolest Akatuski villans out there.

VIII. Hot Spring Barrage

The sun was bright as it shinned upon the traveling group. Ninamori clung onto Naruto as usual ignoring the dirty looks from Sakura. Naruto noticed Hinata's mood as well she seemed very depressed and avoided eye contact with the blonde. He knew the Hyuga eyes were very powerful and could see far distances but it struck Naruto he wondered if Hinata had seen him and Sakura last night.

("_I should say something to Hinata. To see if I can at least make her smile.") _Naruto told himself. Unknown to the team that a pair of eyes hidden with the leaves were watching there every move.

The battlefield was trenched in blood. Dismembered bodies laid ahead of Juugo's rampage. His curse seal covered half his body as the bloodlust rushed through his venis. Juugo front flipped onto one of his opponents that were in the second stage of the curse seal as he referred them to as clones. His right hand mutated in to some sword of hammer with spikes as he pierced his enemies right bosom.

He ripped out there hearts as he snapped there neck as well tossing the lifeless body as if it were a mer doll. Juugo looked around his face trenched in his enemies blood "Sasuke I told you it was not a bright idea of letting him loose I told you!" shouted Karin as she watched Juugo's appetite for blood.

Sauske unshed his chokuto his sharingan activated as he faced off against three level two curse sealed opponents. "Karin you worry too much. I know how to handle Juugo he is not a problem for me" Sasuke disappeared from sight he appeared behind his enemies their stomach exploded as there blood splattered everywhere they fell were they stood never moving a muscle against Sasuke.

Suigetsu wielded his massive meat clever sword as if it was a feather. He cut apart his enemies one by one. Karin began to move when she duck to avoid Suigetsu crazed sword strikes. The enemy was as tall as Juugo his face was totally formed into a demon face with blue skin. His arms were long and shaped into a hook talons.

Karin had a scowl on her face as one of cursed sealed clones appeared in front of her testing her annoyance and patience "Get the hell out of my way you defected piece of shit!" Karin charged at her enemy she flipped vertically in the air as she dropped kicked the blue demon in the stomach.

Sending her deranged enemy backwards she reached behind her back into her pouch and tossed a hand full of medical needles towards her foe. The needles precisely pierced every vital vein of her enemies body as he staggered backwards his seal began to recede transforming back to his human form. He feel to his knees as Karin approached him she raise her right leg and rammed her foot down his neck snapping it in two his body fell limp on the ground.

Sasuke had watched Karin's fight intensly he smirk as she was a skillful kunoichi. ("_Hmmm she is quite skilled and brilliant. Her other abilities will prove to be a benefit to the Uchiha bloodline. My sharingan bloodline limit as well with her abilities my future heirs well bring order to this world. The Uchiha clan will be the most feared and respected clan of all the shinobi nations. Otokagure will be our country. Karin you will prove useful for me in the end Karin") _

Sasuke looked around noticing the more dead carcasses lying on the battlefield. "Karin!" Sasuke yelled out the kunoichi turned around to face the calm Uchiha who just starred at her with interest.

"What Sasuke!?"

Yamato stopped he felt an uneasy as something was not right in the air. "Everyone DOWN!" Naruto covered Ninamori as every one else ducted and a barrage of arrows made their way over to them.

"Mokuton kabe no jutsu!" Screamed Yamato as trees uprooted from the ground to form a solid wood wall that stopped the arrows from striking his team. "Very good it seems the princesses escorts are shinobi"

The group of bandits emerged from the trees they outnumbered the Konoha-nin three to one Ninamori recognized one of the bandits she stood up with a fierce look in her eyes. "Yagato! So this is what you're lowered your self too a mer common criminal. My father banished you for your treachery trying to oust him"

Everyone looked at Ninamori surprised she was so bold in the heat of danger. "Hinata how many do we have to beat" Yamato asked.

Hinata activated her Byakugan as she scooped the terrain around them. "I counted twenty all carrying swords and spears and arrows."

"Heh! You think you can defeat us we out number you surrender the little bitch over to us I'll find a good use for that mouth of hers!" All of Yagato's men began laughing at his remark. Naruto pulled out a kunai as he tossed it towards Yagato it sliced his right cheek as the blood ran down his face.

"You little shit!...how...how dare "

"SHUT UP! You dare disrespect Ninamori-san that way. Twenty ha I'll take all you on!" roared Naruto towards a pissed off Yagato. Ninamori's cheeks flushed admiring her protectors words. Sakura smiled seeing Naruto all riled up knowing that these bandits are in for the beating of a life time.

"You think we will hand over Ninamori to the likes of you dogs please. Men like you have no idea what you have come across" Yagato's veins popped out of his forehead not liking the response he got.

"KILL EM ALL EXCEPT THAT LITTLE BITCH!" The rogue samurai approached the group all lusting for bloodshed. "Naruto and Sakura protect Ninamor. Hinata, Sai and I well..."

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" Thirty feral Naruto clones appeared around Ninamori inclosing her from the samurai bandits some of the bandits stopped surprised by Ninamori being surrounded by so many clones.

"You think that's something to see well take a look at this! Tengoku kobushi no Sakura!" Sakura grabbed both her fists as she swung back and brought her fists down with such force and impact into the ground it shattered the terrain sending a massive shock wave stirred the land. Birds flew out of the trees as the ground split ear shattering screams were heard as many bandits ran for there lives as they were swallowed by the ground falling to there deaths.

A couple of the bandits fended off the Naruto clones Yagato had tried to sneak behind Ninamori as he used the commotion to by pass some of the clones. ("_Damn it to hell I did not see this coming. No matter what all is not lost") _Yagato pulled out his katana as he rushed towards Ninamori.

"Diiiieee bitch!!!" Hinata flipped over two Naruto clones as she knocked the katana out of Yagato's hands she got into her gentle fist stance "Enjoy this dear fool thirty two strikes!" Hinata struck Yagato thirty two times her fists were nothing but blurs as his body took all of the impact he was her puppet to strike.

Yagato spat out blood as his eyes rolled to the back of his head falling unconscious Yamato had trapped a couple he defeated in his Mokuton prison. Sai stood around the cowering bandits as his beast ink imitations had cornered the reaming grunts.

"At least we got some action even if these guys were so weak..ahhhh" Naruto held his head as Sakura looked at him annoyed with his childish comment "IDIOT! The point is not to get into a fight but to ensure the safety of our client!" yelled Sakura as she lectured Naruto.

Naruto just smiled and rubbed his head "ha...hai Sakura-chan " Naruto's eyes widen as he felt someone caress his head her fingers were ruffling his blonde hair he saw it was Ninamori.

"There...there Uzmaki you were so valiant and amazing I know how strong men like you enjoy battles. Don't worry I don't mind thank you all for protecting me. I will treat you all for a meal and lodging at the Onsan. Come Uzumaki i want to show you something..." She looked at Sakura from the cornor of her eye as she smirked at her.

"Why you little ahhhhh" Sai tried to restrain Sakura from pouncing onto Ninamori. "Sa...Sakura-san please retrain yourself from killing Ninamori-san. It would not be good to give into your pity jealousy."

**WHAM!**

Sai flew a couple feet from the blow Sakura had given the raven haired teammate. "IDIOT! don't concern yourself in the matters of a woman's heart! Come Hinata!" yelled a pissed off Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan!" Hinata looked nervous as she followed the behind Sakura. Yamato just sighed as he witnessed the crazy event that occurred in front of him. Sigh "Kakashi-sempai it seems like I have to watch those two carefully. Seeing how they feel about Naruto."

The girls all had finished undressing in the locker room Sakura glared at Ninamori as she strutted her figure around in the locker room.

("_**That bitch rubbing in our faces! So what if I'm flat! Damn it even Hinata has a nice big rack ahhh. That towel barley covers her chest!") **_Inner Sakura yelled jealous of Hinata and Ninamori's bust size.

("_At least I'm grateful this is not a unisex Onsan or else Naruto wouldn't pay any attention to me with these two around") _Sakura wrapped the towel tighter around her body ("_**I have an idea lets go peep at the guys side hehehe I wana see our certain hot blondes ass!") **_Sakura blushed at her inner self bold demand.

("_I can't believe what a closet pervert I am I need to soak to relax") _

Naruto was pacing back and fourth in the men's locker room. He was in deep thought debating with himself whether or not to peek at Sakura. ("_Hmmm I could use Ero-sennin jutsu he taught me hehehe or I could use my kage bunshin to fool Sai and Yamato.") _Naruto crossed his fingers as a clone appeared next to him grinning evilly at himself.

"Ok you do your part " the clone saluted him as he walked out to join Yamato and Sai. "Now to figure out how to get woman's onsan hehe" a perverted grin appeared on his face that would rival Jiraiya's. "Now to see my splendid Sakura-chan."

Naruto darted towards the woman's side he crept carefully trying to not make and sound as he approached the woman's locker room. he prepared as he formed the hand seals for his sexy no jutsu. Not realizing the floor was wet Naruto slips forward. Ninamori opens the door of the locker room only to smack into Naruto.

They stumbled backwards into the locker room. "Aieee!" Naruto opens his eyes to notice his hands are occupied by Ninamori's massive breasts. "Uzumaki you are so bold and aggressive"

"Ni...Ninamori I'm so..."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" yells another voice that freezes Naruto's blood cold. As he realizes that Sakura is in front of them "Sa...Sakura-chan it's not what you think!"

"Ahhh You pervert I'll kill you for this!" Sakura prepares to slug the blonde Naruto quickly gets off of Ninamori only for his towel to be caught by a stool . He stumbles forward Naked on top of Sakura. Everything is silent as Naruto and Sakura just stare at each others eyes.

Time seems to have stooped as both teens are lost by each others gaze and enjoy the closeness with one another nothing seems to matter for them in this world only there love for each other. Naruto inches closer to Sakura's lips as the kunoichi closes her eyes. She awaits for his kiss from her beloved Naruto to show Ninamori who the blonde really loves.

Only she hears Hinata's scream "Aiee...Na...Naruto-kun!"

Sakura's eyes snap open as she feels a certain something poking her in her stomach her face reddens as she realizes her chest is exposed as well. Naruto's noise gushes out with his blood as he witness Sakura's breasts.

"AIIEEEEE YOOOUUU PERVERT GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!"

"Sa...Sakura-chan..."

The hit comes like a shooting star the impact of Sakura's furious fist striking his jaw is excruciating Naruto is sent backwards and through the roof. Naruto feel's numb at first as the sea of colors pass by him he feels the warm breeze and hot sun on him.

"Stra...strawberries she smells of them..." **SPLASH!**

The warm water splash everywhere soaking Sai and Yamato. Yamato pulls Naruto's unconscious body upwards they figured it out that it was a bunshin when they heard Sakura scream.

"Ahhh Naruto I warned you the first time of this!" Yamato sighed as he relaxed back into the water hoping this would reminder Naruto to head his words. Sai smiled as he looked at the beat up blonde "Heh I guess Naruto-kun really enjoys being a pervert. Eh Naruto?"

Sakura's face was still red she could not look up as she heard the whispers and gossip from the other woman in the onsan she could feel there eyes starring at her as she entered the hot water. Hinata was blushing furiously as had a full frontal view of her crush's ass. Ninamori sighed heavily as she laid back against the rocks to soak in steaming water.

"Uzumaki seems to be fixated on you Sakura pity he does not know a "real" woman when he sees one" Sakura turned to see Ninamori mocking her. She greeted her teeth as Ninamori pumped up her chest telling Sakura she was lacking in that department. "Well Ninamori I may be flat but at least I hold something I hold Naruto''s heart and I am not letting go off it .That goes for you as well Hinata. Naruto is a great guy and I'll be damned if I lose him!"

Sakura starred at the two females they eyed each other before turning their gaze to Sakura.

"Is that so! You forget Naruto is a man and has certain "needs" which I doubt you can full fill little girl!" retorted a smug Ninamori. Sakura could feel the jealousy burn inside of her. Her face redden as her veins appeared on her forehead she clinched her fists she so desperately wanted to beat the living shit out of Ninamori.

("_**Ahhh come on! Let me punch that smug smile off her face! We know damn well who Naruto thinks about and loves when his beating off me! His cherry blossom you purple haired floating device whore!") **_Inner Sakura yelled out with such passion as she cracked her knuckles wanting to pounce the princess.

"Its...its true Naruto-kun...is...is a man but...it comes down to who...he choices...to be with of who he wants as his woman...Ni...Ninamori-san and Sakura-chan" the timid Hyuga heir spoke .

The two girls gave Hinata dirty glare as Hinata turned away to avoid their childish behavior. "That is true Hinata what you say. Yet I know which woman's name is etched in his heart and it is my name!" Sakura got up leaving a pissed off Ninamori and a quite Hinata in the onsan.

The following morning they arrived at NInamori's residence Sakura was grinning savoring the moment that they would rid of the vixen finally.

"Thank you all for the escort give my regards to the Hokage" Ninamori bowed to her protectors

"No problem Ninamori " Naruto said cheerfully he turned around but felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned around only to be face to face with Ninamori.

"I forgot to give you something Uzumaki" Ninamori leaned forward and kissed the blonde lightly on his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" yelled Sakura as Yamato and Sai restrained her Hinata was just stood frozen looking at the scene in front of her. Naruto had stupefied look on his face as Ninamori broke the kiss "good bye" with that NInamori disappeared into the gates of her compound.

Naruto turned around smiling but his smile faded as he meet Sakura's vengeful gaze "oh" was all he was able to say as Sakura gave him a right hook before blacking out.

AN: Hey everyone how are ya doing? I hope you all enjoy the latest chap of the kitsune fire. Thanks to everyone for your reviews and criticism! Thank to those that really like my story enough to be added in your fav or CC. Any ways seems like Naruto gets in hot water with sakura huh? I like making Sakura a bit jealous and hot headed who wouldn't like a fiery babe keeping you inline huh? Anyways next chap. Made of the Strong Stuff.


	9. Made Of The Spicy Stuff

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hey everyone! Well here is the latest chap i hope you all enjoy. This weeks manga scan of shippuden was nice. Yet i wana see our blonde friend more than our EMO king.

IX. Made of the Spicy Stuff

Shadows danced in the night as they made there way silently through the night."Karin can you detect him?" Karin stopped as she focused her hands to form the sign she disbursed her chakra everywhere around her. She waited till she felt a surge and faint pulse that signaled she found someone.

"I sense it Sasuke its very faint and similar to your chakra." Sasuke stopped he looked at the direction Karin was looking at he knew they were at Kusagakure as nothing but tall grass and bushes surrounded the terrain they were upon. Suigetsu kept an eye on Juugo as he kept twitching uncontrollably.

"So were close to him! How far Karin?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the annoyed Kunoichi. "What the hell am I a fortune teller! I just said his chakra signiture is emulating from that direction I don't know how long it will take us Sasuke!" fumed Karin.

"Shut that bitch up! Her voice is annoying the hell out of me!" Karin bit her lower lip as she turned around to face Suigetsu. She pulled out a kunai from her sleeve as she approached Suigetsu who merely glared back at the kunoichi. Sasuke looked at his teammate annoyed a bit by there constant bickering.

"Enough you two. We'll take a rest here for now." Suigetsu smiled as he dropped his sword and pulled out his bottle "about time Sasuke!" Suigetsu moved away from Karin who just glared at the former mist-nin "IDIOT! You're lazy its that damn sword that is tiring you out!"

"Karin you bitch too much deal with it!" Juugo yelled out his voice full of venom. Karin looked at the two before disappearing from the camp. "Seriously Sasuke why her? She's such a bitch" spattered Suigetsu. Sasuke looked at his two comrades before turning toward the direction Karin left.

"Suigetsu set up camp. Juugo gather supplies I don't want to her it just follow my orders" Sasuke left leaving Juugo and Suigetsu with a confused and pissed off looks on their faces. "Hmph what the hell" spat Juugo and Suigetsu under their breaths not pleased with Sasuke's orders. Kusagakure was a tranquil in its scenery it rivaled Konohagakure in beauty.

A cool breeze blew by as Sasuke's hair swayed along with the wind he closed his eyes he found it more relaxing his mind was able to relax and calculate his next move. So many thoughts about his brother ran thorough his head they were close to Itachi's whereabouts, soon he would face the man responsible for all the torment that was beseeched upon him.

He was spared for one purpose to avenge his clan to prove to his brother he was capable of killing him. His eyes opened as he felt a pair of hands go into his Kimono. "Karin I see you found me" Karin rested her head on the crook of his neck she moaned as she ran her hands across his chest.

"Sasuke why bother with those two idiots! I detest them it be so much better just the two of us going it alone" her voice was timid and sweet as her persona changed from that of annoyed kunoichi to a amours woman. He could feel her warmth as well as her breath around his neck.

He grabbed her hands and moved them Karin stepped backwards as Sasuke stood watching her his eyes closed as they reopened again revealing his sharingan. His eyes looked over Karin's body as Sasuke meet the blushing kunoichi's gaze. A devilish grin appeared on his face as he approached Karin. His gaze paralyzed the kunoichi something about the look he gave her sent a a chill down her spine.

She liked the feeling she got she blushed as Sasuke's right arm wraped around her wasit he pulled her into him their faces a few centimeters apart. Karin was a loss for words she wanted this she needed this her devotion to Sasuke was uncanny.

"Sas...su...ke...kun"

"Karin there is a role for you to play. Yet until I kill my brother we will have to put our desire on hold. Yet" His eye looked over her body as she could see the lust radiating from his eyes "I'll take you tonight unless you..."

"I want you know! I want you inside of me Sasuke-kun!" demanded Karin as she wrapped her arms around his neck. HIs grin grew wider as he was pleased with her response. Sasuke pulled Karin closer her eyes closed as she felt his lips on hers their lips meet with such intensity and passion her lower their lower lips began to bleed Sasuke's tongue wiped the blood of their lips.

They were locked in that embrace two bodies intertwined as their shadows merged as one.

Tsunade hated it every time the pile of paper worked were stacked blocking her view it meant it was going to be a very long day. It wasn't helping that Sakura was still in a foul mood she heard from Yamato why Naruto was knocked out came to hospital unconscious.

She chuckled to herself seeing how Sakura was so possessive over Naruto. "Sakura why don't you take the rest of the day off and go see Naruto" Sakura turned to look at her sensei and went back to filing the papers she was given to do ignoring Tsunade's comment. "You can't blame Naruto for being handsome and fending off every woman that hits on him and chase him around if he had a girlfriend then..."

"Tsunade-sama! I am his girl... I mean..." Tsunade smiled as she saw Sakura's blushing face.

"You haven't made it official eh Sakura haven't seal the deal yet? Sharing kisses is not enough Sakura if you care for Naruto as much as he does for you I suggest you tell him before some other woman sink their teeth into him" Sakura had a shocked expression on her face imaging Ninamori seducing Naruto and talking him to her sleeping quarters.

("_**Ahhhh hell yeah It's time we place this cherry blossoms mark on our man he is ours...ours!") **_Inner Sakura screamed as cherry pedals fell all around her. Sakura clenched her fists as a smile appeared on her face.

"Tsunade-sama thank you I need to go and go... go have a talk with my BOYFRIEND!" Sakura darted out of the office to find her Naruto. Tsunade smiled enjoying her handy work "I guess this calls for a celebration" She reached down and pulled out the lower drawer pulling out her sake peach bottle.

"Ahhh Shizune leaving Sakura to watch me you should've have thought twice." Tsunade drank from her small sake dish enjoying the warm liquid running down her throat. Sakura ran through the street's of Konoha she wanted to see Naruto she wanted to tell him that they were a official couple that she was his and he was hers.

It was the middle of the afternoon the sun was at its peak as Sakura could feel the hot sun bath her in its light she knew Naruto would either be at the training grounds or Ichiraku ramen stand. She spotted Naruto outside of Ichiraku he was talking with Ino.

("_**What the hell!? Is Ino doing talking with our man!!!") **_Shouted inner Sakura annoyed with the scene that was in front of her. Sakura shook the thoughts out of her head and ran towards Naruto. Ino was smiling as she was enjoying Naruto's company her eyes widen as she Sakura coming straight at them.

Naruto felt something on his shoulder as he was spun one hundred and eighty degrees around his face was shoved into hers as their lips meet in a fierce passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes were bulging out yet once he realized it was Sakura he got into the kiss Ino blushed at the make out session going on in front of her. Sakura came out of nowhere to maul Naruto in front of Ino she got the hint of her marking her territory.

"I...guess...I'll leave you two" Ino left she turned around and saw Naruto and Sakura continuing sucking the breath out of each other. Sakura broke the kiss both teens gasping for air Naruto couldn't believe Sakura did that. He grinned at her as Naruto approached her

"Sakura-chan what..."

"I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura said all in one breath as her eyes starred at Naruto's blue eyes wondering why it was taking him to respond to her proclamation. Naruto grinned as wide as he could his eyes lid up like a pair of shinning stars he picked up Sakura by the waist the knuoichi gasped by his joyous reaction "Yeeesss SAKURA-CHAN! But wait what?"

Sakura reached with her left hand and cupped his chin and looked into his eyes "Naruto I do care about Saskue-kun only as a friend and a comrade but you! You I love!" She kissed him on the lips as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist tightly both teens ignoring the stares they got from the villagers that walk by.

Naruto broke the kiss he looked at his Sakura-chan her green eyes piercing his heart "Sakura-chan I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my promise to you. I like I said long a go thats my nido but this time we'll do it together we'll bring Sasuke back together Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled realizing the blonde would always stick to his code thats what she loved about him putting his friends before him and that is why she fell in love with him.

"Naruto that's what I love about you. Promise me you wont leave my side" He looked at her pleading eyes he smiled seeing how timid and sweet Sakura could look she rested her head on his chest as Naruto held her in his arms.

"I promise Sakura-chan I guess this means no more peaking in the woman's bathhouses huh?" Sakura shot him a glare that would freeze his soul.

"What was that blondie! Don't worry about that I'll make sure I beat it out you you like Tsunade-sama suggested!" her voice was low and very stern in a playful manner. A sweat drop appeared behind his head as he knew what Sakura-chan was capable towards him.

"Hehe...I'll...I'll behave Sakura-chan" she raised her eye brow weary of his response.

"hmmm we'll see about that. "

("_**Hehe lets see if our clone theory works out ahhh can't wait twenty sweaty hot naked Nar...") **_

("_Stop it right there you closet freak save it for later understand!!!") _Sakura was fighting a blush that inner Sakura had managed to give her by her innermost fantasies. "Come on Naruto lets go for a walk and...maybe something else if you're a good boy" Sakura grinned evilly as she said those last words in her most seductive tone.

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around Sakura's waist as they headed out for there walk. A lot of thoughts ran through Naruto's mind that of Sasuke and Akatuski yet he pushed those thoughts, aside as he went back to enjoy the moment with his girlfriend the love of his life which he would do anything for Sakura.

Sakura meant so much to him he looked at her as she blushed by his intimate gaze he finally got her he finally got her love and he would use to push himself harder.

Tsunade had finished one bottle she was working on her second one when Jiraiya appeared through the window he dispelled his summon of his orange frog. "So can I join you Tsunade? I witnessed an interesting show this afternoon!" Jiraiya said grinning.

Tsunade cocked her eye brow wondering what the white haired lecherous man had seen. "Hmmm what did you see you pervert!" Tsunade downed the sake as she poured one for herself and Jiraiya. Jiraiya just looked at the drunken blonde vixen he tried not to look at her cleavage but his eyes honed in on her massive breasts but he knew they alone held great power over him.

"Jiraiya see something you like?I'm talking to you pervert!" Jiraiya meet Tsunade's eyes she was glaring at him.

"Well it seems you're apprentice made Naruto her man.Heh I fear any for any girl trying trying to him on him while having Sakura as his girlfriend. That beauty and strength." Tsunade grinned she liked the news the pervert gave he.

"This calls for a celebration come here Jiraiya lets drink the night away Shizune at the hospital doing the rounds hehe." she pulled Jiraiya close to her and handed him a cup. They both drank the sweet plum sake.

"I don't have...have to worry about Naruto. Sakura will set him straight! She'll beat his pervertedness out of him haha" Tsunade was starting to lose her balance as she sat down. Jiraiya shock his head amazed that Tsunade could consume so much sake. The two sannin had gone through three bottles together as the moon was out it glowed in the night shinning its light upon Konoha.

"Jiraiya...I hope Naruto and Sakura make it. Seeing how Naruto is head over heels in love with her I envy her having someone like him she's lucky to have him" Jiraiya noticed how depressed she sounded. She loved Naruto he was so much like a brother to her. Sh loved the determination the fire he had in his soul she knew the will of fire burned in him. She knew he would make a great Hokage one day.

"Another thing you pervert he better not turn out like you!" Tsunade smirked as she poured another cup down her throat. Jiraiya frowned his eyes turned it's attention on too Tsunade's forbidden cleavage. They were so wonderful as a blush appeared across the frog hermits cheeks a bit of blood leaked from his nose.

Jiraiya's eyes meet Tsunade's the blonde Hokage glared at him for a while till she winked at him. Jiraiya couldn't believe it something told him this would be an interesting night.

Naruto's eyes wondered around Sakura's room he remembered the last time he was here it was escaping from a very pissed off Ms. Haruno.

Sakura laid on her bed as she looked at Naruto and motioned with her hand for him to join her. She blushed as she felt his warm hand on top of hers. She didn't know what to say at that very moment. She gently stroked his face as she ran her fingers over his whiskers. She leaned in closer as did Nauto she closed her eyes as they kissed.

She opened her mouth as did Naruto she drove in her tongue into his mouth exploring his mouth. Naruto was surprised he enjoyed the sensation of Sakura's tongue in his mouth. Naruto's tongue meet the kunoichi as both their tongues were twirling inside each others mouth Sakura moaned at the sensation of their tongues battling it out for dominance.

She placed her right hand behind Naruto's head as she pushed his face closer to hers deepening the kiss their lips felt the pressure of their intense kiss. Once they broke free from the passionate lustful kiss both were panting for air as they felt as their souls were being sucked out of them.

"ahh...wo...wow...Sakura-chan...your a great kisser hehe" A devilish grin formed on her lips "Well your not bad your self Naruto.I just couldn't help myself when I'm around you I feel so composed my heart yearns for you!" Those words struck Naruto's soul hearing them come from the one girl he always loved filled his heart with such joyfulness.

"Sakura-chan heh I'm just happy to be loved by you. I've been crazy about you since I laid my eyes on you. You were like me wanting to be acknowledge.You've become a great kunoichi Sakura-chan you'll be greater than baa-chan Sakura-chan just you wait. " The grin Naruto's face as he said those words to her made her heart flutter.

"Naruto we'll be here for each other we'll get through the good and bad times together Naruto. Just for the record you pervert I;m not replacing you with Sasuke understand this I LOVE YOU UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!" Sakura's mouth was shut by his lips by her boyfriend. Her eyes closed she wrapped her arms around his neck as she brought Naruto down with her on her bed.

("_**He is such a good kisser. There is no way we are letting our man be taken from us. Bring it on you sluts!") **_Sakura moaned as Naruto began to run her back with his hands ("_shhh you I'm trying to enjoy this!") _Sakura said to her inner self.

_**("now squeeze that asss of his jut like our fantasy yeahhh!") **_Inner Sakura yelled out her commands to Sakura. Sakura blushed but liked the idea her inner self suggested to her. She moved her right hand towards Naruto's butt as she aqueezed his right cheek. Naruto broke the kiss as he blushed he felt Sakura's strong grip grinning his cheek.

He grinned as she gave him a wicked smile she gave him a seductive look as she caressed his ass. "Hmm you have a strong butt Naruto!" Naruto just blushed as a perverted smile formed on his lips.

"Hehehe I see Sakura-chan is a little kinky eh"

**POW! **

She wacked him over the head with her fist "Watch it blondie! Now lets continue what you started" she said seductively. Naruto looked at Sakura his eyes were deeply entranced by her emerald eyes the feeling then surged through out his body was indescribable. Naruto only had dreams like this where he and Sakura were intimate with each other.

Now his dream was a reality he stroked her face gently Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Naruto's warm touch.

"Sakura-chan I'm yours no and forever Sakura-chan" Sakura looked at the blonde tears were forming in her eyes they were tears of joy. "And I am your's Naruto now and forever my love"

There lips meet as they both were lost in the passionate kiss and embrace of each others arms.The fires in their souls burned with such passion and heat for each others touch. They spent the night together enjoying the love they both held for one another.

AN: Hello to all well that wraps up another chap. Next week may be a little seeing how i already did the chap i just need to type. See I'm also writing another fic for the heaven&earth contest! So i'll inform you all when i'm done with that one it will be a one shot naruXsaku. Thank you all for your thoughts, comments and criticism i hope the grammar and spelling has gotten better. Still even i still miss some words anyways thanks to those that put me in their favs lists well thanks for all again for reading my fic i''m glad some find it interesting hmmm next chap is called The Uchiha Storm. till next time.


	10. The Uchiha Storm

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shounen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chap. I finished the one shot for the heaven and earth fanfic contest I will post that in a week or so.

X. The Uchiha Storm

A light breeze blew over the field Karin moved to her side only to feel nothing. She opened her eyes only to discover she was by herself she pulled the covers to cover her chest. Her clothes were next to her. She placed her glasses on wondering were Sasuke was at the moment. She looked around but he was no where to be found.

She could feel the atmosphere change as the clouds darken in the distance. "Where the hell is he!? I mean last night we..." she blushed as she recalled the events of last night. She and Sasuke made love in her terms she got up and dressed herself. She saw the three males around a fire eating breakfast. Her eyes meet Sasuke's as he held her gaze for a moment before returning to his meal.

Suigetsu was just grinning like always towards her "So what took you so long Karin? You on the rag?" **SMACK!**

Suigetsu's face dripped as he recomposed his face back to normal Karin eyes starred at Suigetsu she was radiating with hatred towards him.

"Suigetsu leave her be! Karin eat up we move out in five minutes!" Juugo looked at her wondering what got her riled up "I'll prepare our equipment" Juugo got up leaving his comrades behind him. "We...were moving out? Towards east deep in Kusakagure huh Sasuke?" her voiced sounded agitated

"Ahhh I'm done I guess I'll get my sword heh if we are going after Itachi I want to make sure, I can take Kisame-san on!" Suigetsu and Karin locked eyes each mentally telling the other to fuck off. Sasuke stood up he looked at Karin she starred at the Uchiha wondering what to say to him.

He walked passed her stopping a foot away from her as he whispered something in her ear "Karin about last night. I enjoyed it like I said until Itachi is killed I'll focus more on our new found "relationship" till then I'll give my self to you as much as you want" with that Sasuke made his way towards his comrades leaving behind a stunned Karin.

"I see" she whispered to herself as she clenched her fists. "Itachi I'll enjoy watching your death. If Sasuke-kun wishes this then I will do everything in my power to serve him" a sinister smile appeared on the kunoichi's lips "Uchiha Itachi will die"

Tsunade opened her eyes her vision was till hazy as she felt her head pounding. She felt a bit nauseous she tried to get up but felt something heavy on her chest. She looked only to see a mesh of white hair she then realized she had no clothing on as well Jiraiya had not clothing.

Her face redden as she screamed sending the birds to fly away from their nests. "TSUNADE-SAMA! " yelled Shizune as she busted the doors open her face turned a deep crimson red as she saw the sight in front of her. Tsunade and Jiraiya both naked and intertwined on the floor.

Two ANBU guards appeared next to Shizune one with a hawk mask spoke "Hokage-Sama what happened we heard a scream..." Tsunade's worst day only got much worst as the embarrassment of being found by her apprentice and guards "**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!!!" **roared Tsunade as Jiraiya woke up from the shout.

Shizune and the ANBU guards quickly followed her orders as they disappeared from her sight Jiraiya's face let up as he got a personal close up of Tsunades massive breasts.

"You pervert how dare you take advantage of me!" Jiraiya tried to say something but his chest caved in as he was sent flying out of the window naked. Tsunade grabbed her clothing as she quickly dressed herself. Her cheeks were still red from the crazy wake up call. She tried to remember what had transpired last night.

The images that popped in the sannin's head were not pleasant for her. She recalled straddling Jiraiya as if he was a horse her face got red as she recalled what else she did with the pervert . "Ahhh I can not believe this happened to me with that wild old stud...I mean pervert ahhh!!!" Tsunade yelled at herself her head felt like splitting in two.

Jiraiya pulled himself out of a tree realizing his current state he decided to head back to his hotel to get some clothing on. "Damn it ahhh...hitting me like that after our little wild night ahhhh that will make it into my next installment of Icha Icha book ahahahahaha" Jiraiya finished putting on his last article of clothing when he noticed a scroll on his desk.

He recognized the seal from the scroll as it was used by his source. He picked up and undid the sealhis eyes moved across the scroll reading the information. His eyes narrowed as he came to one word "Akatuski" the clouds darken as thunder sounded through out Konoha. It sent out an eerie chill down Jiraiya's back something ominous was approaching.

Naruto awoke to find himself not in his room he rubbed his eyes seeing that he fell asleep in Sakura's bed. He turned to his right Sakura was not there he smelled something delicious coming from down stairs. "I wonder if Sakura-chan is cooking?" The blonde got up as he realized he was just in his boxers again he put on his shirt and pants before heading down stairs.

He came upon Sakura making waffles. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail she wore bin over her oversized black t-shirt. He recognized the shirt he had left behind the last time he spent the night. She smiled as she saw Naruto approach her "morning handsome" as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"morning Sakura-chan mmmmm breakfast" Naruto's eyes danced as he saw the stacks of waffles Sakura had made for him. "I figured you'd be hungry plus eating ramen all the is not healthy Naruto" Sakura scolded him playfully. Sakura poured the strawberry syrup on her waffles she looked over at Naruto drenching his waffles in maple syrup his mouth drooling like a rabid dog.

She laughed as a tear leaked out of his eye savoring the breakfast Sakura made for him. There attention was turned to the door as they heard a knocking Sakura froze at first fearing that her mother had returned early but remembered her mother had the keys on her. Naruto got up and opened the door.

"Yo! so here you are Tsunade-sama sent me to get you two" Kakashi smiled under his mask as he saw the two blushing teens looking at him. "Kakashi-sensei I thought we had the day off?"

"Well it seems something dreaded has happen. There have been sightings of Akatuski near Kusagakure. Descriptions of a large blue skin shinobi with a giant sword and his quite short partner.. The only means its Itachi and Kisame " Kakashi said his face deadly serious.

"I see we got to move out now!" screamed Naruto Kakashi placed his hand on the blondes shoulder as he bent down to be eye level with Naruto. "Listen Naruto calm down we can't rush this we can't half ass it. I know you want to go after Akatuski espically Itachi. Knowing full well that Sasuke will be after him." Naruto lowered his head his eyes starring at the floor realizing his sensei was right as always.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei" Kakashi turned his gaze to Sakura she had a worried look on her face the mention of Akatuski and itachi sent a chill down her spine. These two names were the plagues that tore at her team. One man's twisted view made Sasuke abandon them to seek him out.

Akatuski were out to get her Naruto she lost Sasuke not they were after her last teammate of the original team seven. Her eyes narrowed as she thought more of Akatuski's sick plans. She be damned if she lost Naruto to those bastards. "Right we'll get ready Kakashi-sensei tell Tsunade-sama we'll be there soon" Sakura disappeared up stairs.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Kakashi who was smiling at him "so it seems like the two of you are hitting it off. We'll talk about this later I better deliver the message to Tsunade-sama" Kakashi waved as he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Leaving Naruto to wonder what Kakashi meant by ("_we'll talk about this later")._

Tsunade looked out the window awaiting Naruto and Sakura. She was still in a foul mood Jiraiya deiced not to bring up this mornings incident fearing Tsunade's wraith. The door swung open as Sakura came in and bowed as she apologized for being late Naruto strolled in casually as he scratched his head "Hey ero-sennin what happened to your face?" Naruto looked at bruises and scratches on the frog hermits old face.

Jiraiya quickly felt a horrible chill down his spine as Tsunade glared at him. "ehh nothing Naruto ahh Tsunade has the battle plans ready for the mission!" Tsunade turned around to face everyone. Naruto noticed that Yamato and Sai were standing next to Kakashi it seemed everyone was called for this mission.

"Well I'm glad I could pry you two from your day off. I'll get straight to the point Akatuski was spotted within Kusagakure it seems its Itachi and Kisame. I know what you're going to say brat Sasuke will be after his brother our concern is Akatuski's elimination then Sasukes retrieval. You eliminate Itachi and Sasuke will have to return to Konoha to face the consequences!"

"Tsunade-sama we are to be dispatched with Yamato-sempai?" Sakura asked curious.

"No since it's Itachi Kakashi will be in your four man cell with Sai. Yamato and team eight will provide your back up. Naruto I read the report remember to keep a clear and cool head understand!" Tsunade said sternly. Sakura looked at Naruto her eyes looking him over with concern.

Naruto looked at Tsunade his eyes never leaving hers "Heh! I know baa-chan believe me I'll rely on my own strength like Yamato-taicho said. Don't worry I won't give in to that fox." Tsunade's scowl faded as she remembered she had to hand out the mission scroll to the teams she would scold the brat later for the grandma comment.

Shizune handed out the scrolls as she handed them to Yamato and Kakashi. "These are the details of the last location of Itachi. Yamato I expect you to relay the mission briefing to team eight understand?" Yamato nodded as he took the scroll from Shizune.

"Good everyone dismissed!" everyone began to leaving Tsunade laid back in her chair. "Naruto and Sakura stay I want a word with you two." The two teens looked at each other wondering what Tsunade wanted. She looked at Sakura then at Naruto her smile fadded as she began to speak "I'm glad to see you both together finally. I see my apprentice has good taste!"

Sakura blushed as Tsunade winked at her. "That's why I wanted to talk to you both about. I know both of you love and care for each other but trust in each others strength, Do not jeopardize the mission for your personal feelings do you both understand! Do you Naruto!" Tsunade looked at the brat his eyes narrowed at her he turned to look at Sakura as a smile appeared on his lips.

He turned to face Tsunade once again "Hey baa-chan don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to Sakura-chan Our goal is to stop Akatuski bastards and bring back Sasuke back even if I have to break his arms and legs to do it!"

"Like Naruto said Tsunade-sama . Our priority is Akatuski and Sasuke. Don't worry if Naruto trys anything funny I'll beat it out of him believe me." Sakura glared at the blonde as she cracked her knuckles intimidating the blonde.

("_ahh great baa-chan seems to be giving Sakura-chan advice!") _Tsunade smiled at her apprentice response "you'll leave first thing in the morning enjoy the rest of the day to get prepared for the mission. I have other pressing matters to deal with" Tsunade's last words were cold as she looked at Jiraiya's direction. Naruto and Sakura looked at one another as they decided it was wise not to question Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Once the closed the door they heard a chair break and Jiraiya scream . As they stepped out side Hokage tower Sakura noticed how the sky was darkening there was no blue sky anywhere only grey clouds swallowing up the sky in its darkness. The sound of thunder was heard hearing the warning from the heavens a storm was coming.

"Hey Naruto lets go back to my place and get ready"

"sure Sakura-chan hehe maybe later on we could ahhhh...!" Naruto held his head Sakura's punches were not to be taken lightly . "Not so fast you perv! I said to go to my house and prepare maybe if you're a good boy." Sakura leaned over to Naruto's right ear as she whispered something in them.

"Alright lets go!" Naruto left Sakura behind the kunoichi laughed to herself enjoying the reaction she got from her boyfriend.

Itachi stopped as he looked around Kisame was scouting the are to see if anything was out of the ordinary. "What is it Itachi-san? See something?" Itachi closed his eyes as the wind blew over him . His eyes opened showing the two crimson orbs that were his Sharingan.

"I can feel it Kisame. The coming storm our goal is to capture that elusive jinchūriki. His stubbornness to not give in to his fate. Hidan and Kakuzu never returned from Konoha" Kisame turned to his partner he grinned at the mention of Hidan and Kakuzu's names.

"It seems the immortals were not so much immortals in the end huh Itachi-san? We got shit from Hidan about not capturing that blonde jinchūriki. It seems like were back to the task of capturing him what was his name again?"

Itachi looked at Kisame square in the eye "the fourth's legacy Uzumaki Naruto. He may have defeated the immortals. Yet he cannot with stand the power of the mangekyō sharingan even if Kakashi is there with him. Come Kisame we have a long journey ahead of us before we reach that jinchūriki."

"Itachi-san what about your brother heh remember the day's when Orochimaru wore the Akatuski cloak."

Itachi closed his eyes remembering when Orochimaru was a member of Akatuski he remembered severing his hand off to retrieve the ring.

"My brother is of no concern Kisame. Orochimaru may have been one of the sannin but he was past his prime. No wonder my brother managed to kill him so easily. He wasn't even a match for a weakling Uchiha as Sasuke. It shows how far Orochimaru's skills had fallen. Come Kisame" Itachi began walking as the clouds darkend in the horizon.

Kisame grinned as he looked at the distance wondering if this time retrieving the nine tail jinchūriki would prove entertaining.

The room smelled of blend of strawberries and cream the lights were dimmed as two figures were intertwined. Sakura starred at her sleeping boyfriend they finished packing for tomorrow. She fixed her pillow as she stroked Naruto's face gently he looked so relaxed and at ease. She gently brushed her fingers across his lips as she traced hers as well.

She blushed as she recalled the sensation and feeling she got from kissing Naruto. She traced her fingers over his whiskers her mood changed as she remembered what was inside of him. Tears formed in her eyes as she let her tears roll down her cheeks. She hated the fact that she could be brought to tears so easily.

She was Tsunade's apprentice a formidable kunoichi yet she was still a woman still that girl from team seven that would cry. She grabbed Naruto's right hand as she brought it to her face. She felt his warmth she didn't want to lose him ("_I hate them all. Why is it that they want these bijuu so much?") _Sakura closed her eyes as she grabbed Naruto's arm as she pulled herself towards him her head rested against his chest.

She felt secure next to him but Akatuski's shadow was always looming over Naruto. What worried Sakura was the fact how Akatuski also had Itachi the sole reason Sasuke defected from Konoha he and his partner Kisame came for Naruto more than once. ("_The irony of it all. You and Sasuke are closer than you think.") _She looked at Naruto she was amazed by his strength and she damn well knew she was part of his strength.

A smile appeared on her lips as she wiped her tears from her face. Naruto turned around in his sleep she didn't want to wake him up. If she did and he saw her puffy eyes she know how he would react. Naruto never liked to see her cry or be sad.

"That's why I'll fight with all my heart with you Naruto. We'll bring back that idiot. Most importantly Naruto we'll hunt down and destroy every last member of Akatuski only then will you rest" bent over and kissed his lips gently. She snuggled closer to Naruto as she pulled the covers on top of her and Naruto.

She fell asleep on top of his chest wondering what Naruto was dreaming of ("_**He better be fantasizing about us oh yeah!"**_Sakura smiled as she liked inner Sakura's wish sadly the blonde was having a dreary dreams.

AN: Hey everyone hehe sorry for the delay usually i post on sat but heh no excuse just playing my PS2. Wow i didn't know that KF would so popular? Thank you all my dear readers and fans i appreciate your comments and ideas and criticism. Thanks for adding it to your favs i enjoy writing it believe me i do get writers block so i am trying to figure out how to write the epilogue. I will be leaving to go to Orlando FL next week no flying but driving! So expect the next chap entitled chp. Howl at The orange Moon to be out either Sun or Tuesday morning if i type enough and edit that same day. I already wrote it i just have to type and edit. Thanks to all out there if you are looking for some good NXS fanfics check out my favorites list till next time!


	11. Howl at the Orange Moon

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shounen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Sorry for the delay i was in Disney World Past week and went back to work. I hope you enjoy

XI. Howl at the Orange Moon

Naruto's legs hurt they felt like they were on fire he had ran as fast as he could the heat from the flames he saw smoke rise towards the full moon. Naruto reached Konoha gates to his horror he saw a couple dead Konoha shinobi sprawled dead everywhere.

("_SAKURA-CHAN!!!...SAAKUURAA-CHAAANNNN!!!") _Naruto screamed as he entered Konoha everywhere his eyes looked he could see the whole village was up in flames.

("_Hahahaha RELEASE ME!!! Naruto unleash the true power that lies within US!!!) _Naruto grabbed his stomach the fox's words were getting to him. He felt his body shiver as the seal began to burn he felt the rage the urge to kill as he battled with the fox within himself.

Someone appeared behind him ("_There you are I was getting tired of waiting!") _Naruto's eyes starred into the flames ahead of him he heard that voice before that cold emotionless voice. His fears were confirmed as he looked upon Uchiha Itachi. Naruto reached for his kunai he stopped as Itachi started to speak to him.

("_look around you jinchūriki you're constant struggle against us brought our wraith upon your home. Now...")_

_("YOU BASTARDS! You think I'll give in that easily. You attack my home you...") _Naruto stopped as the words were stuck in his throat as Itachi pulled his cloak aside to reveal an unconscious Sakura. Itachi smiled as he saw the reaction Naruto was giving him. ("_My were did your hateful words gone Naruto? It seems Kisame went over board with her. She wasn't much of a fight after she meet my eyes") _Itachi tossed Sakura as if she was a doll.

Her body hit the floor lifeless Naruto could clearly see the slash marks across her body indications of Kisame's sword work. Naruto feel to his knees as his heart felt like bursting his eyes burned as his tears fell upon Sakura's lifeless body. He turned to look up at the orange moon as he screamed his lungs out for the world to hear his pain.

Naruto's eyes popped open as he felt his two hands with tremendous strength holding him down. "Naruto! Naruto what's wrong?" The blonde calmed down to notice it was Sakura holding him down her worried look told him she had heard him scream in his sleep.

He flung himself on her as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Naruto brought Sakura down on top of him. They remained in that position for sometime not a word was said. He just kept stroking her hair gently feeling her pink locks between his fingers.

"Naruto?" her voice was soft barley above a whisper. "its...its just a nightmare Sakura-chan I'm sorry I woke and frightened you " Sakura looked at Naruto she saw something in his eyes she couldn't till what but felt he was hiding something from her.

"Naruto tell me whats..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto kissed her with such force it left her breathless. He pulled her on top of him again as he whispered in her ear "just...just sleep with me please Sakura-chan" Sakura wanted to know what was disturbing Naruto but decided to listen to his selfish demand.

She fell asleep in his embrace yet with Sakura in his arms he couldn't fall asleep as Itachi haunted his mind. ("_**hehehe**__") _Naruto groaned as he knew who's sinister laugh that belonged too. ("_Damn it fox it was you who showed me that...that nightmare!") _

_("__**Idiot you think I am the cause of your insecurities and nightmares hahaha! Naruto what you dream I see you and I are intertwined. I am imprisoned in you. Yet it seems you fear what will transpire") **_Naruto never liked his "little" talks with the fox. The Kyūbi never gave him a straight answer.

("_You're saying I'm dreaming of Sakura's because that's what I fear seeing everything I love and hold dear will be destroyed by Akatuski!") _He could hear the fox laugh within his subconscious. ("_**You'll come back to me and ask for more of my chakra! Naruto I will not die easily I will ensure that Naruto!") **_Naruto sighed heavily something about that fox's chilling words did not sit well with him.

He closed his eyes giving into his fatigue. Naruto did not know what awaited for him tomorrow. It was barley any light out. Naruto jumped form branch to branch everything seemed like a blur to him he could hear Kakashi's voice calling out to him to slow down. Naruto didn't he knew he had to get to Kusagakure were Itachi was last spotted.

Naruto still remembered the dream he had the previous night. It wouldn't bother him as much but since he was with Sakura finally her love was his, he didn't want to lose her now. Sakura meant the world to him since the day he saw her in the academy days. His heart was taken by her sure he saw a lot of beautiful women but he knew she was the one his love was meant for.

Sakura knew something was still troubling Naruto ever since last night he was reluctant to speak about his dream. She knew his mind was set on finding Itachi there they would find Sasuke. ("_Boys why do they all ways play the tough act._ _Naruto you shouldn't hide what's bothering you I know you're doing it to not to worry me") _Sakura saw the sky getting a little brighter.

They have been traveling for some hours the morning sun shinned over the land of Konogakure. The sky gave off a red tint something about the red morning sky was a bad omen to Sakura. She didn't like to believe in such things but her woman's intuition told her otherwise. Konoha was quite and Hinata knew why Naruto was not in the village as he and his team were sent on a new mission.

She sighed as her thoughts were about a certain blonde shinobi. She had cried a lot when she found out Naruto and Sakura had become an official couple. Ino was known to be the village gossip for kunoichi's. She didn't hate Sakura she was jealous that she was Naruto's girlfriend and not her. ("_Naruto-kun. Even though you've chosen Sakura-chan as your girlfriend I still love you if it wasn't for your kindness and encouragement I wouldn't be a chūnin.I...I just wish I could have your love.") _

Hinata quietly sobbed in her hands the pain of a broken heart was unlike any other pain she had felt. Her head turned to her right as she heard a noise close by. She had decided to go to her teams training ground to be alone. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she noticed Shino arrive.

"Sh...Shino-kun I see you've arrived. Is Kiba-kun with you?" Shino had arrived he always wore his hooded jacket over him he didn;t mind the sun as his body had become accustomed to it. What Shino didn't get accustomed to was seeing a depressed and crying Hinata. He knew why she was acting this way he didn't hold it against Naruto. For who was he to decide who the blonde should love.

He was about to answer Hinata when their last teammate arrived Kiba and Akamaru jumped down between Shino and Hinata. "Yeah oohhhhh!!! Were here Akamaru" yelled Kiba as he got off the massive white dog. "**Arf!" **barked his loyal partner and companion.

"Kiba-kun and Akamaru you guys are here!" Hinata said as she petted Akamaru. "Hey Hinata hey Shino. Has our new team leader arrived?" Kiba noticed Hinata was still depressed. He would like to pay Naruto a visit but restrained himself when Shino told him it was Naruto's choice as who he choose to be his girlfriend.

Kiba couldn't help it but curse Naruto in his mind. He didn't know why he would pass Hinata up for Sakura. "Oh he's here" Hinata said as Kiba was brought out of his thoughts. They all looked at the figure that was approaching them Kurinai was off due to her pregnancy. As the figure got closer Hinata recognized the man "Yamato-sensei!"

Shino and Kiba looked at their female partner as they looked back at Yamato. "Hello Hinata its nice to see you again I take it you're Shino and Kiba and that big dog of yours would be Akamaru huh. As Hinata said I am Yamato your new team captain for this mission.

"Are you all prepared?" Hinata, Kiba and Shino all looked at Yamato as they simultaneously said yes. Kakashi sat idly by as he read Jiraiya's masterpiece or it was a masterpiece in Kakashi's mind. They had set up camp a few kilometers from Kusagakure border. The sun was setting as he could hear Naruto and Sakura argue.

"Hahhh somethings never change" He turned the page of his book hoping not to be dragged into the fight. He noticed Sai was looking at them."Sai something on your mind?" Sai was looking at them arguing couple before he turned his attention to the silver haired jōnin "Kakashi-sensei why is that they fight about? I thought couples were to love each other. Yet I see Sakura scream and beat Naruto I read somewhere that loving couples are to embrace and kiss one another are they not?" Sai couldn't figure out why Sakura and Naruto were bickering.

Kakashi smiled he closed his book shut as he thought over the question. "Well Sai relationships are complicated especially among the young. Its normal for couples to argue and fight. Sakura and Naruto love each other It's that Sakura shows Naruto tough love in her way of hitting or strangling Naruto. It shows that she love him in a strange violent way." Kakashi scratched his head hoping that answer was enough for Sai.

"I see so Sakura's violent temper is to show Naruto that she loves him. Even if she is a loud annoying ugly dog?" Kakashi's eye widen as he disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving Sai alone. "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY SAI!" **Screamed Sakura as she held a cowering Naruto by his collar.

Sai smiled nervously trying to figure out what to say "Did you say something ugly do..." BAM

Sai's jaw felt as if a rock hit him he was sent flying backwards as he crashed into some shrubs. Sakura smiled smugly at her accomplishment.

("_**Who's the ugly dog you quite freak!!! Ohh yeah that felt good striking that clown!") **_Inner Sakura cheered as she struck a pose Sakura grinned as she turned around to see a frighten Naruto "now to take care of you blondie!" She licked her lips seductively as she walked towards Naruto. Kakashi had seen the whole affair from a top the trees while he heard his precious book.

"I see Naruto has to becareful with Sakura I doubt anybody wants to be at the receiving end of her fists. I hope Sai still breathing" Kakashi returned his attention to his book.

Sakura and Naruto found a quite spot a few feet from their camp. They wished to be a lone for obvious reasons. The two teens were wrestling on the ground as there lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Naruto held Sakura by her waist as Sakura's hands ruffled her boyfriends hair. Naruto tried to pin Sakura down but the kunoichi would not allow that.

They flipped over as Sakura was now on top of Naruto. She grabbed Naruto's wrists and held him down on the ground and kissed hard on their lips as she broke the kiss she grinned at him enjoying her position. "So Naruto thought you could pin this cherry blossom down eh?"

Her words were soft and low her seductive gaze made the blonde blush. He loved how Sakura starred at him with those emerald feral eyes of hers.She bent down to be inches from his face. Naruto tried to kiss her as Sakura pulled her head back. She smiled as she tried to break free from her grasp but her strength was overbearing.

"Ahh come on Sakura-chan no one likes a tease!" whined Naruto. Sakura let go of his wrists Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as he once again kissed Sakura's pink lips. She loved the feeling she got by kissing Naruto. Her heart pounded with each kiss he gave her she felt as she was on fire as his hands held her with such force.

It told her that she belonged to him and in her mind she knew better that he belonged to her and only her. ("_**ehhhh I love it how he touches me there. Come on girl show him were no timid little flower!") **_Inner Sakura jumped up and down as images of Naruto in his boxers appeared.

Sakura giggled as she broke the intimate kiss. She looked at Naruto stroking his face gently each time she looked into his blue eyes she was lost for words. "Naruto please confide in me. I know how you don't want to worry me but I need to know how you're feeling Naruto. I love you whatever is ahead of us well handle it together got that!"

Her words came out more like a plea than an order Naruto saw that Sakura was on the verge of tears. She was the strongest kunoichi in Konoha next to baa-chan but she had a delicate heart. "Heh com on Sakura-chan smile. I'm sorry if I worry you. I don't like to see Sakura-chan crying but hehehe you're right I promise to confide in you. Well deal with what ever Akatuski throws our way. Together we'll bring Sasuke back I never go back on my word Sakura-chan! I still have to keep my promise to you!"

She smiled as those reassuring words were enough to bring her mind at rest. It was his grin that famous fox grin of his that captivated her heart. They kissed once more as Sakura's heart burned with a yearning for Naruto's warmth. Naruto opened his eyes to look at the beautiful full moon it was a beautiful sight yet in an instant he saw the moon, have a tint of orange around it.

("_what the hell!") (__**heheh scared of the moon Naruto!? Remember you can ask for my chakra anytime you wish brat") **_the Kyūbi's sinister voice faded. Leaving Naruto wonder if he would indeed call upon the fox's chakra.

Under the same moon light another pair were bound intimately. There two naked bodies moved as one under the moon light as cry's and moans of ecstasy escaped Karin's panting lips. Karin was at the mercy of Sasuke as he ravaged her body to please his carnal lust. She was his she loved how he dominated her they would continue to make love until both have reached their limits.

AN: So how is everyone? Transformers ROCKED go see it! Still i prefer the animated movie and series cant help it im old school. I hope you all are enjoying my latest fic! Thank you all for putting it on your watch list and favs it means alot. Things are going to pick up from here now Itachi and reunion of team 7. I finished my Heaven and Earth fanfic so that will be posted up by tomorrow i hope. Nice Chap is Kyubi Black hole cell. I usually update on the weekends. Next weekend i may not post till monday because of Otakon it depends if i have time on the week to type and edit it. OTAKON 2007 here i come !


	12. Kyūbi Black Hole Cell

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shounen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: sorry for the delay I hope you enjoy this chap.

XII. Kyūbi Black Hole Cell

Suigetsu and Juugo looked at the map they were only a few kilometers from reaching Kusagakure. "Suigetsu think you can take on Kisame? He is considered the strongest of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist I was just curious a prick like you is capable of defeating that monster?" Juugo grinned at Suigetsu enjoying his pissed off look Suigetsu gave Juugo.

"Juugo believe me with all the experimentations Orochimaru did to me I'm more than enough to take Kisame-san on! I just can't wait to see the look on his face when I dismember him. All this talk is making me thirsty" Juugo jsut starred at Suigetsu amazed of how much water his comrade needed to consume in a single day.

Karin approached her two annoying comrades she glared at Suigetsu the very sight of him aggravated Karin he was like the little brother she wanted to strangle. "What the Hell! Drinking again Suigetsu! You and Juugo were suppose to study the map and grasp the terrain not to sit on your asses and drink you useless bags of meat flesh ahhh!" screamed Karin as she snatched the scroll from Juugo's hands.

"Tsch watch it. I'm not the the one drinking and resting shit damn woman!" Karin turned her attention to Suigetsu who was basically looking at her with amusement. "What the hell is os funny Suigetsu you lazy piece of shit come on get up already!!!" Suigetsu glared at the kunoichi.

Karin had a way of getting under his skin he grinned at her as he put his bottle away. "Still a bitch eh Karin here I thought you be more "loose" after screwing your Sasuke!"

SMACK

Suigetsu's face was dripping as Karin held her hand form smacking Suigetsu's face. "Suigetsu knock it off!" came Sasuke's voice as he appeared before his teammates.

"hehe sorry about that Sasuke didn't mean to get Karin riled up like that" Suigetsu manages to say as his face began to recompose to its original state. Karin was still fuming at Suigetsu but decided to remain quite knowing Suigetsu would hold his tongue around Sasuke.

"Sasuke where to now?" Suigetsu turned his gaze from Juugo to Karin. Karin tried not to blush but it was difficult to hide it from the man she hared a bed with. "Karin can you pin point him?" Karin crossed her fingers as she concentrated her chakra. She felt a sudden surge through her body.

She could feel small traces of Chakra till she felt Itachi Uchiha it was a strong surge that struck her. "I found him. He is five kilometers south west of us.There is also someone with him Kisame he has a tremendous amount of chakra." Sasuke's eyes widen hearing Itachi was only a few kilometers away from the man that mad him the way he is today.

"Lets move out!" Everyone grabbed their gear as they knew the coming battle was fast approaching. "Heh I can't wait to cross swords with Kisame-san lets not keep our prey waiting" Suigetsu followed after Sasuke. Karin began to walk she held her mouth as she felt like gagging Juugo eyed her carefully.

"What the hell! Stop starring at me and lets move on!" Karin chased after Sasuke and Suigetsu. Juugo stood there for a moment before joining his comrades wondering if his gut feeling about Karin was right or not.

Naruto felt numb as he opened his eyes he could feel a warm liquid dripping from his head. He couldn't see anything as a tiny light that came from above showed him what had happened. "ahhh my head what the hell! Ah Sakura-chan! Sai! Kakashi-sensie!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get up he could feel his body ache as the fifth teen foot drop into the hole had injured his leg.

He could feel the Kyūbi's chakra start to heal him "I think I know what happened"

**FLASHBACK...**

Team Kakashi were rapidly flying across the branch's they were deep in Kusagakure they heard from a small farm village of two suspicious individuals passing by. Sakura caught up to Naruto she wanted to talk to him about the nightmare he had. It was the second time he woke up screaming.

"Naruto about last night..."

"Sakura-chan I know you're worried about me it's nothing really nows not the..." "WHAT THE HELL!!! It's nothing! It's nothing you say? Obliviously it's something if you're screaming you're lungs out! You damn right I'm concerned you're my boyfriend so it's my concern Naruto!"

Naruto didn't want to worry Sakura about his dream he had his mind right now was on finding Itachi. "Sakura-chan and I'm telling you I'm fine lets keep our mind on the mission Sakura-chan and I'm telling you I'm fine lets keep our mind on the mission Sakura-chan not on some dream I had!" Sakura held back her tears she hated how he tried to protect her by lying to her.

She knew he was doing it for her "You...you asshole! Like I said before we'll not hide any thing between us. But here you are lying to me you're such a jerk Naruto!"

**BOOM!!!**

All Naruto could see was a bright flash as he was tossed aside. Explosions erupted everywhere the last thing he remembered was a lone figure slowly walking his way with white hair as Naruto fell into the pit his vision was blinded by darkness

**PRESENT... **

"Sakura-chan! can you hear me!" Naruto yelled he could hear the sound of battle above him he moved out of the way as a piece of rock fell from the side almost hitting his head.

"Damn it at this rate I'll be buried alive "Ah!" Naruto held his left knee as a stinging pain struck him he must have pulled his knee during the fall. He could hear the sound of pebbles fall from the sides of the pit. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. He smashed his fist in frustration he could feel the blood trickle rundown his knuckles.

("_**Hehehe how does it feel Naruto? The darkness alone in the darkness of this prison. Do you feel your anger your thoughts wondering to call upon my chakra!") **__("You! Damn fox don't you see I'm not in the mood for you crap I need to get out of here. I need to see if Sakura-chan is all right!") _Naruto closed his eyes as the darkness took over him he opened his eyes his ankles were knee deep in water.

He stood in front of the gate he turned to his side as the Kyūbi's head look at him with a sinister smile. His red slit eyes looked deep into Naruto's soul awaiting to her the blondes response. ("_You know why I can't call on your chakra I'll lose myself and I can hurt my comrades worse I could even kill Sakura-chan!") _

("_**You and I are linked our fates are sealed as long as I reside within you Naruto I will have a say. If you care deeply for mate of yours call upon my chakra or live with the pain the regret of her ding. Knowing you cuold have done something give into the power Naruto. Show your enemies our strenght show them what we are capable off. Let them tremble with fear at our power!") **_Naruto just stood there listening to ever word the Kyūbi told him.

A part of him wanted to give in while another part of him restrained from giving into the fox's chakra. His fits were closed as Naruto struggled with himself without the Kyūbi's chakra there is no way for him to leave the pit. ("_**Hehehe Naruto if you care for that Sakura call on my chakra or you'll end up with a corpse to hold onto hahaha") **_

_("Damn it fox! I want my Sakura-chan!!!") _Naruto opened his eyes as the red slit eyes appeared instead of his natural blue eyes. He was engulfed in the Kyūbi's red chakra his whisker marks darkened his claw's scratched the walls. As Naruto opened his mouth revealing his fangs howling at hole above him. Naruto jumped out of the darkness of this prison.

Sakura gasped as she saw Naruto in his one tail form. "What the ahhh" Naruto moved in a blink of an eye as he rammed his right fist against the Kusagakure nin. The nameless nin flew backwards smashing into a treeas his body jerked from the impact he opened hiis mouth to spill out a pool of blood.

Sai and Kakashi looked at each other concerned about Naruto's mental state. "So you're the jinchūriki we've heard so much about. Here we were after Kakashi Hakate the infamous copy ninja he is in our bingo book!" Naruto turned his attention to the Kusagakure nin.

He was Kakashi's height he looked to be around Iruka's age he had long white hair with a single black stripe in the middle. His dark purple eyes lusted for bloodshed. He wore a dark green traditional Kusagakure scarf with black long sleeve shirt. He wore brown pants his forearms on each side held three small blades.

"**Who the hell are you!" **growled Naruto as he crouched on all fours ready to strike. "How rude of me the name is Ori you beast. Thousand Kusa needle no jutsu!" Yelled Ori as he placed his hands on the ground.

"Shit not again!" Sakura Jumped behind a tree as a thousand of razor sharp grass came at Naruto. Naruto stood his ground as he crossed both his arms shielding himself the blades struck his arms. Kakashi and Sai watched from above the tree tops observing Naruto seeing if he would go into his four tail stage.

"Kakashi-sempai, Yamato-sempai is not here what will we do if Naruto-kun transforms into the mini Kyūbi?" Sai looked at Kakashi wondering what plans he was deciding on. Kakashi smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Sai. Naruto's four tail from is really powerful from what Jiraiya and Yamato told me about. All we can do is have faith in Naruto he's good but not good enough for Naruto to go berserker over."

Kakashi looked on at Naruto as he strike at Ori from every direction. Ori's body trembled as the blood flowed from his right arm to his to his hand were he held his hook kunai with a firm grip. He had heard stories about the jinchūriki incredible power not many returned alive for those who mastered the biju's power.

Ori blacked flipped dodging Naruto's tail whip. "Damn you beast ahhh I will not fall to you!" Ori pulled out a small tanto blade as he poured in his chakra and tossed at Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the attack as he held out his right hand there Ori got to see the enormous chakra forming in Naruto's hand.

His eyes widen as Naruto's red slit eyes starred into him ("_wha..what the hell is this feeling? Fear? Me Ori fear someone? I've never been in the receiving end of this emotion before. Yet here I am at fearing for my very life!") _Ori remembered his past all those that died by his blade never showing any mercy.

Ori's thoughts were broken as he heard Naruto growl with such fury "Ōdama Rasengan!" Naruto rushed at Ori at full speed Ori gretted his teeth. He would not go out without a fight he reached under his shirt and pulled the explosive clay tags. "I'll take you to hell with me beast!" Naruto smashed the rasengan into Ori's chest a huge explosion erupted sending Naruto backwards crashing into a tree.

His eyes closed as the darkness swept in once again he could hear Sakura-chan screaming his name in the background. Naruto stood in total darkness he looked around to see anything that showed signs of life. A few feet in front of him a cherry blossom emerged as it grew to a beautiful cherry blossom tree the pedals slowly rained down upon Naruto.

("_Beautiful!") _soon Naruto noticed the stars emerged a full moon appeared above the cherry blossoms. Yet that melancholy feeling faded as he noticed the red clouds floating in the sky. ("_Naruto!") _Naruto turned around to notice Sakura running towards him ("_Sakura-chan!") _

The two teens ran at each other as the embraced each other midway. Their lips meet Naruto could smell Sakura's sweet scent of strawberries. Her body bursted into a thousand cherry blossom pedals ("_Sa...Sakura-chan?") _Naruto franticly grabbed at the pedals hopping Sakura would reappear again.

("_Seems like your girl disappeared on you Naruto") _Naruto know that voice he turned to see Kisame grinning at him with his huge sword over his shoulder. ("_What do you think Itachi-san?") _Itachi emerged from the darkness his sharingan eyes starring at Naruto

("_What have you done with my Sakura-chan! I swear I'll kill you both if you harm my Sakura-chan!") _Naruto's body was engulfed in the Kyūbi's chakra he could feel the tails begin to form as a fourth tail began to grow.

"Naruto!"

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck barely manage to see past Sakura's pink hair but noticed the black smoke behind her were Ori had exploded.

"Sa..ku...ra...chan...can't...breath"

"Oh sorry!" Naruto smiled at her hoping for Sakura to smile back she wiped the tears from her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed the blonde. Naruto wrapped his arms around her pulling Sakura on top of him. Kakashi and Sai landed behind the couple as sweat drops appeared behind their heads.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei shouldn't we interrupt them?" Kakashi pulled out his book from his pouch not taking his eye from the pages of Icha Icha tactics "Well let them have their moment"

Sasuke and his team flew pas the branches appearing as blurred images to the naked eye. Sasuke lead as Juugo followed behind Karin took the middle while Suigetsu secured the rear.

"So Sasuke what's so special about Itachi? You said not to look at his eyes because of your fancy Sharingan huh?" Karin and Juugo were interested by Suigetsu's question Sasuke continued to look ahead as he answered Suigetsu.

"You know I posses a powerful Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan. It can copy any jutsu as long as it is not a another Kekkei Genkai I am ble to see through genjutsu and henge's. My "brother" posses the Mangekyō Sharingan. With those eyes he has the most powerful genjutsu moon reader" everyone seemed tense but Suigetsu had an amused grin on his face.

"I do not posses the Mangekyō Sharingan I could have but I will not give in to my brothers wishes . What ever you do not look into his eyes when he has the Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Juugo and Suigetsu you both will handle Kisame. Karin you will assist me with Itachi are you prepared?" Sasuke looked over his right shoulder as his eyes meet Karin's her cheeks flushed as she felt his strong gaze upon her. "Off course Sasuke-kun I'm ready"

"That's not the only thing you're ready for is it Karin" Karin jerked her head around as she glared at Suigetsu who just smirked back at her. "Enough Suigetsu Karin how far is he?" Karin focused her chakra as she felt a strong chakra presence.

"He's only a kilometer away from us!!!"

"I see then lets prepare ourselves for this is what I have longed for"

"Sasuke-kun there is something else you should know!"

Sakura finished healing Naruto's leg she planted a quick kiss on his lips as they both got up. Naruto looked at where Ori blew himself p nothing was lift of him but a small crater and smoldering grass he could see some of his dismembered body parts. Scattered everywhere.

"It seem's Kakashi-sensei is a popular guy" Sakura said teasingly Kakashi rubbed the back of his head "I forgot the last time someone came after my head his eye narrowed as he turned his attention to his side. Sai and Sakura looked at the direction Kakashi was looking at as Naruto dusted himself off.

He looked to were everyone was looking at Itachi and Kisame appeared from the shadows. "Well Itachi-san it seems our prey came to us. Saving the trouble for us huh brat!" Itachi starred at team Kakashi as his gaze meet Naruto's "So it is Kisame. Were here for the jinchūriki Kakashi-san"

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the delay i was at Otakon GREAT!!! any ways wow shippuden chap 363 can we say Raditz lol any ways the story is coming near its end couple more chapters and thats it I hope you all have enjoyed my fic thus far. Don't worry I am a Potter fan so chap 13 Red Clouds will be posted the stories are all ready written i just have to put it on my comp hehe. Anyways ways thanks to you all for enjoying my fic as allways your comments, and criticism is always welcome


	13. Red Clouds PtI

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shounen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: Hey everyone how is it going? Sorry for the delay here is the latest chap of Kitsune Fire i hope you enjoy.

XIII. Red Clouds

_Destiny is a strong word some believe in their lives being predestined. The will to fight the will to live the will to never give up in the face of evil. _

_Very few carry a strong and noble heart but those that do have a greater power unlike any ever seen. _

_For those who fight love can be our greatest strength,_

_and our most damned weakness stand among the snakes under the orange sun what will tomorrow bring?_

Team Kakashi stood facing Itachi and Kisame. The wind blew as a couple leaves flew by the two opposing forces. "Are you getting tired of this Itachi? Same old dance" taunted Kakashi as he lefted his headband revealing his Sharingan. Naruto could feel the Kyūbi's chakra within him begin to boil.

Naruto knew he needed to keep a cool head against these two Sakura noticed Naruto's feral features begin to appear he didn't go into his one tail state yet. "Painful Sky leg!" Sakura round house kick the ground as the earth below cracked and crumbled towards Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi jumped to the side only being meet by Kakashi. Kisame smiled seeing the tremendous strength Sakura displayed. "Ha who'd thought a little girl like you could pack quite a punch!" Kisame began to form the seals for his water jutsu "Suiton Bakusui Shōha no jutsu!"

Kisame opened his mouth as a huge amount of water spilled towards them the battlefield became a sea of water. Sai, Naruto and Sakura all focused their chakra on their feets to sustain themselves above the water. "He's very strong look at all this water coming from him!" Sai yelled at his comrades Naruto just eyed Kisame as the blue Akatuski member held Samehada across his shoulders.

"Heh this time brat you're coming with use you're along way from Konoha! Suiton no bunshin jutsu!" Three Kisame clones appeared from the water his clones starred down the three teens. "Ahhhahahaha show me how strong you've gotten brat show me!"

Kakashi held his ground against Itachi both shinobi's displaying a great amount of jutsu's. Kakashi's kunai clanged against Itachi's as sparks flew from the amount of pressure each individual's force at hand. Kakashi jumped back as his hands were a blur as he performed the necessary seals "Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A huge fireball came towards Itachi. He closed his eyes as he moved his right hand "Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" the suiton dragon formed from the water that Kisame had produced the fire ball collide with the dragon as the jutsu's collision formed a steaming hot steam in its aftermath.

A clone appeared next to Kakashi as each Itachi starred at the silver haired jōnin planning his next move "Kakashi-san Naruto will come with us. There is no escaping Akatuski's grasp you know this." Kakashi backed flipped landing on the water he knew he had to hold off Itachi without using his Mangekyō sharingan.

He knew Naruto's jutsu would be enough to finish either Itachi or Kisame off he had to wait he would find an opening and distract the Uchiha. Kakashi saw another Itachi apper next to him Kakashi jumped as he formed his hand seals "Suiton bunshin no jutsu!" A water figure appeared next to Kakashi's his clone attacked Itachi's.

"We can do this all day Itachi, well end this today you're comrades have fallen at our hands!" Itachi blocked Kakashi's kick with his forearm. Kakashi was weary of meeting Itachi's eyes it was difficult to predict his movements by just looking at his waist and legs. "Kakashi -san you will fall once I use my eyes. Naruto shall fall to his fate his destiny is ours"

"If you know Nauto and Sakura, Sai will not be beaten so easily they carry the will of fire. Naruto will fight till the death. Itachi you are a hunted man not only by Konoha but by your own brother. He even killed Orochimaru it shows how far he will go to avenge his clan!" Itachi looked surprise to hear his brother had been the one to slay Orochimaru.

"He killed that old fool it seems my brother is not to be taken lightly. Yet he still does not posses the Uchiha's ultimate technique. Even you I heard posses the Mangekyō sharingan Deidara had a fit about his damn arm that foolish "artist" Kakashi and Itachi pushed each other off.

Kakashi couldn't believe Itachi knew of his Mangekyō sharingan now he had to be-careful of when to use it in this fight. (_"I have to come up with something to hold him off till Yamato arrives.") _

Sai jumped out of the way as an explosion went off were he had just stood moments ago. Sai heard stories of Kisame's brutal strength and jutsu he was surprised that they did not kid about his features resembling a shark. He took out his brush and and began to draw "Chōjū Giga no Jutsu!" Sai got on top of his giant ink raven that came alive from his scroll.

Sai reached behind his back and pulled a couple kunai's he placed explosive tags on the hilts as he looked down to see were Kisame was. "Naruto-san, Sakura-san watch out!"

The two teens looked up to see a hail storm of kunai's come from above . "Damn it Sai!" yelled Sakura as she backed flipped to avoid the exploding kunai's. Kisame grinned as he placed his Samehada in front of him to take the impact of the blast's. The bombs exploded around them as they were showered from the water that shoot up into the air.

Naruto quickly formed a rasengan in his hands as he charged at Kisame.

Kisame looked up to see the chakra sphere connecting to his gut only to burst into water. Naruto's eyes widen finding out Kisame was suiton bunshin . "Shit ahhh!" Naruto's throat was held in deadly grasp by Kisame's hand who had appeared behind him. Kisame held the blonde up with one arm mocking him. "Hahahaha nie try kid amazing how much you've grown. To bad kid you're good enough ahhh"

Kisame kneed Naruto from behind to Kisame's surprise he vanished into a puff of smoke "Damn it!"

"You talk to much fish breath ahhh!!!" Sakura's right hook connected with Kisame's left forearm the impact from the blow sent Kisame under water a few feet from the surface as he opened his eyes he could feel the pain surge through his arm. ("_That bitch! I think she actually broke my arm!") _

"Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Around Kisame two large water serpents began to appear. "What the hell?!"

"Sakura-chan watch out!" Sakura ducked as one of the suiton dragon's passed over her head. Naruto grinned as the dragon came at him at full force. One of his clones was finishing forming his rasengan "eat this you overgrown snake!"

Team eight under the leadership of Yamato came flying across the tree tops. Kiba and Akamaru were on the ground as Kiba was in charge of the rear Hinata lead the team as her Byakugan allowed her to scope the terrain around her.

"Ya...Yamato-sempai. We should meet Kakashi-sempai's team in a couple hours correct?" Yamato looked at his watch he knew they were behind Kakashi's team but with team eight's tracking abilities they would catch up to Naruto and everyone. "Kiba and Akamaru do you have a lock on their scent?"

Akamaru barked as Kiba looked up at Yamato "Yeah we do we have Naruto's scent there up ahead of us!"

"All right everyone lets pick up the pace!"

"Hai!!!" yelled out everyone as they picked up their speed and vanished into the darkness of the forest. Kakashi flew backwards as he threw his chūnin vest off the black flames consumed it he was visibly shaken as he saw the destructive power of amaterasu he could feel the scorching heat the cursed flames gave off.

He could see why Itachi's Mangekyō sharingan was to be feared. "Katon Kayrū Endan!" an enormous dragon flame shoot out from Itachi's mouth as Kakashi submerged himself into the water to avoid the attack. Itachi stepped back as Kakashi missed upper cutting Itachi grabbed his wrist as he put Kakashi in an arm lock.

Itachi had his Mangekyō sharingan activated as Kakashi and Itachi were wrapped into a dimension Itachi realized this was a clone as he snapped the clones neck.

Kakashi merged with the water "Hiding you fool. Come Kakashi-san lets see the power of your Mangekyō sharingan. "

Itachi turned his head as a massive blast erupted near him showering him in the aftermath Kakashi opened his scared eye to reveal his Mangekyō sharingan "Well Itachi if you insist so much" Kakashi tried to send Itachi's head to another dimension but failed as he felt a strike from behind.

He cringed and his attack missed Itachi only ripping a part of his Akatuski cloak he felt his blood running down from his back as he pulled the kunai out. He tossed it immediately aside as the explosive note went off next to him sending the sliver haired jōnin a couple feet backward.

"Impressive Kakashi-san but not good enough against an Uchiha. Therefore you cannot harness its true power now I'll show you a true Uchiha's power. With the direct bloodline to fully harness the Mangekyō sharingan eye"

Itachi appeared in front of Kakashi he knew he was done fore as soon as he saw his eyes from the waters reflection. "Tsukuyomi" he saw itachi's sharingan ees dance infront of him. "Ahhhh" Kakashi was sent back to the real world surprised that Itachi had stopped. Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw there stood Sasuke and an unknown kunoichi next to him.

He had his chobuko out dripping with Itachi's blood.

"Sasuke!?" Sasuke moved his eyes to meet Kakashi's his face showed no emotion as he turned his attention back towards Itachi "Kakashi-sensei it seems even you are no match. To think someone like you who is not Uchiha blood can posses the Mangekyō sharingan. You truly are a great jōnin of Konoha yet you are not at a Uchiha's level"

Itachi moved his right hand his eyes never leaving Sasuke's "So come to face me little brother this time I won't let you live lets see how far you've improved" Sasuke's eyes locked on to Itachi as he raised his chobuko over his head. Karin could feel the intense killing intent radiating from Sasuke "so this is Itachi"

A blast of water sent Naruto backwards as Sakura tried to regain her balance.Kisame wielded Samehada wildly as he destroyed Sai's ink tigers "Shit! This guy's unreal his chakra can rival you Naruto!" Sakura was panting as she took deep breaths her body ached as Kisame was pushing her to her limit.

She saw Naruto open his eyes. Sakura remembered Kakashi explaining to her the other abilities of a kage bunshin she smiled at the idea of Naruto maturing into a fine shinobi. She ran towards him. "Sakura-chan I have an idea. We need to get that damn sword out of his hands.I think you broke his forearm cause he isn't swinging with his left arm. Try to land a hit on his broken arm again"

Sakura grinned at the blonde amazed at his tactics "Sure hey Sai cover us!" Naruto jumped in the air as three kage bunshin appeared with him. "This again brat you're a one trick pony" Kisame swung vertically as he missed three Naruto's he was able to strike one as it turned into a cloud.

Naruto tossed a dozen shuriken as Kisame easily deflected the projectiles with his massive blade. One of Naruto's clones appeared in front of him as Kisame grinned at him "Suiton Teppōdama".

Naruto was struck by the jutsu as Naruto fell backwards disappearing into a puff of smoke two more Naruto's appeared each grabbing one of Kisame's arms trying to hold him down. "Sakaura-chan now!" Kisame looked behind as he saw Sakura come at him full force her right fist connected with Kisame's left shoulder blade Kiame grinned as his body exploded into tiny drops of water.

"Shit a suiton bunshin" Naruto and Sakura looked around franticly wondering where Kisame could be. Sakura looked below it was too late Kisame emerged from the water as Samehada struck Sakura's back. "Ehhhhh ahhh" she let out a howling painful shriek as she flew a couple feet in the air.

Naruto watched frozen in place time had seem to stop as he could see Sakura's body rotate in mid air his face was splashed with her blood. "Sakura-san" Sai swopped down to try to catch her.

"I don't think so ink boy" Sai's raven exploded as his forearms were struck by Samehada from Kisame's merciless strike. He fell into the water as his body splashed hard against the surface. Kisame picked him up by his throat Naruto could feel the rage in him.

"Sakura-chan!" He leaped up and caught her in mid air. He could feel his clothes being soaked with her blood Sakura's face showed the angst and pain that Samehada left on her body. "Na...Naruto...I...ahhh...I'm...sorry" Naruto embraced Sakura her head buried in his chest he knew she wanted to say she was sorry for not getting Kisame and getting herself injured.

Her hands began to glow green as she started to heal herself. "Stay here Sakura-chan till you heal your back" Naruto glared at Kisame he could see Sai struggling to get free. "So brat think you can save your comrades before I snap his neck"

Kisame's exploded into little water bubbles as his bunshin as a big fist came through him Sai was caught then tossed towards Naruto as a huge figure towered over them. Kisame's eyes widen to wondering who the white semi blonde haired shinobi was "Shit" Kisame brought Samehada in front of him as he fended off Zabuza's sword.

"You, I see I know you! Little Suigetsu hehehe so you are with Itachi's little brother" Suigetsu smirked as both ex-mist swordsmen clashed blades. Naruto and Sakura turned towards Kisame wondering what they heard was correct "I came for your head Kisame-san. I want Samehada hehehe as you can see I've surpassed Zabuza-sempai!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he saw in the distance Sasuke battling with Itachi. "He...he came so this is what he wanted...wished for...I take it you're Sasuke's teammates" Sakura directed her question to the towering shinobi in front of them. "I'm Juugo and that one over wielding the giant sword is Suigetsu. Were Sasuke's recruits Karin is assisting Sasuke forgive me but my urge to kill is getting to me"

Naruto and Sakura gasped as they saw Juugo's mood changed he had on a deranged look on his face as the cells in his body began to consume his flesh. "You...you have the curse seal!" yelled Sakura Juugo turned around to go after Kisame "I am the original curse seal" Juugo appeared like a ravage dog as he got next to Kisame. The tall blue skin Akatuski nin saw him from the corner of his eye.

He swung Samehada sending Suigetsu backwards Juugo caught Samehada with his right hand the blood pouring from his hand. He lunged himself at Kisame head budding him with such force Kisame spot out a gulp of blood.

Naruto got up as he handed Sai to Sakura "Sakura-chan heal Sai I see my chance now I'm going to use the Fūton Rasenshuriken" Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at his right hand then at Naruto. "Naruto! You know what that will do to you. Tusnade-sama told you never to use it again! The price is too high" Naruto just looked at Sakura.

"Sakura -chan I know your worried about me I know my own body better than anyone. Kisame is powerful with these two clones distracting him I can get a shot in. Taking that shark face freak out leaves only Itachi with Kisame gone we can help Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha Sakura-chan!"

Sakura could see the fires in his eyes. Nothing she could say now would sway him and she loved him for that. "Naruto" Naruto turned towards Sakura as he meet her fierce lips they kissed each other with such passion and force. "Weren't you going to heal me ugly dog!"

Sakura's eyes popped open she pushed Naruto away as she grabbed Sai by his neck and began choking him "You asshole you ruined the moment you want to be healed! I'll give you healing!"

AN: Hey I hope you all enjoyed the latest chap reason i have not updated was that basically chap 12 is very long so i deiced to break into two parts. So instead of keeping you all my loyal readers i deiced to break into two parts. So next chap is Red Clouds Pt. II chap XIV. Naruto SHippuden movie is OUT i wished i lived in Japan to see. Like always i welcome your comments and criticism check my fav list to read on other great fanfics from my other fav authors


	14. Red Clouds PtII

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shounen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: HEy sorry for the delay! Enjoy the latest chapter of KF

XIV. Red Clouds Pt.II

Naruto ignored the scuffle that took place he looked on at the three way battle ahead of him. Kisame fended off Juugo and Suigetsu he could see why he was such a force to be wreck-end with. ("_**Heheh so I see you've come"**_) Naruto appeared at the cursive gates once again.

("_So what fox I need your chakra its simple as that. With the the amount you give me it'll e enough to finish that shark face bastard off!") _The Kyūbi starred at Naruto before laughing his evil menacing laughter echoed through the walls.

("_**I knew you'd come Naruto you need my chakra you need my power it thrives in you. Go out an show off this strength show them our power our hatred show them all what will become of them!!!") **_With that final cry of the Kyūbi Naruto was engulfed in the sinister red chakra.

Three tails formed out of his body he looked more feral as he formed his famous hand seal. "**Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" as as five three tailed Naruto's joined his side. Juugo, Kisame, and Suigetsu could feel the enormous chakra surge thorough out the battlefield.

"Pay attention Kisame-san! I'll make quick work of you. Ahhhh!!!" Suigetsu's sword clashed with Samehada Kisame grinned amazed by Suigetsu's abilities with Zabuza's sword. Juugo had semi transformed half his body was covered in his tiny black marks his left arm was transformed into and odd mallet shape as he swung it at Kisame.

Kisame deflected Juugo's arm as Samehada teared at his skin Juugo could feel his chakra being sucked out of him. "ahhh waht the hell that damn sword of yours. Its eating away at me. I need you to bleed for me diiieee!!!" Juugo swung at Kisame insane with blood lust his blood spilling below him.

Juugo was eye level with Kisame he was the same height as him as he could strike Kisame more directly. "Out of the way you demented experiment!" Kisame's foot rammed into Juugo's face sending him a foot under water. Kisame's enraged eyes turned to Suigetsu as Samehada struck against Suigetsu's sword exposing his chest Kisame struck at Suigetsu surprised to find out his hand went right through him.

Suigetsu smiled evilly at him "What...what the hell Suigetsu?"

"Fūton Rasenshuriken"

Suigetsu could feel Naruto's jutsu as he saw him coming at them from the corner of his eye "Seems I better move Kisame-san tell Zabuza-sensei I send my regards" Suigetsu's body morphed with the water as his clothes remained on Kisame's hands."What the hell brat?" Kisame's eyes looked at Naruto as he struck Kisame's chest with his jutsu.

In that instant he was swallowed into the wind sphere the blast of the jutsu sent a tidal shock wave everywhere Naruto was sent flying backwards by the massive wave as Kisame's body was ripped apart by Naruto's jutsu. Itachi could see in the distance his comrades demise by the sheer force of chakra.

"I see Naruto decided to use that jutsu I guess that just leaves you Itachi" Kakashi starred at Itachi's stun face ("_Naruto?! Is capable of such a technique?") _Once the sphere disbursed Kisame's managled body fell into the massive muddy crater that Fūton Rasenshuriken left behind.

The water disappeared as his body lay motionless Suigetsu reformed infront of Kisame grinning his naked body glowed in the sun. Suigetsu reached fro his pants as he placed them on. He picked up his sword and lifted over his head. Kisame looked at Suigetsu his body mangled beyond repair unable to move his.

"You..you...little shit I can't believe this...heh well done brat.Let's se if you can go up against the leader" his words were silenced as Suigetsu decapitated kisame's head flee off a few feet away from his body. His balde was covered with his blood splattering every where on the ground.

Suigetsu planned his sword on the ground as he reached over towards Samehada "Heh I gues since Kisame lost his head I believe this belongs to me now." He held Kisame's prized sword over his head as the sun's rays glared off the shark skinned blade.

Sakura was attending to Naruto as she kissed the blonde glad that he had returned to his normal self. "Sakura-chan I think I over did it a bit help me up we need to get to Sasuke"

"Come on Sai lets go!" Sakura assisted Naruto as he leaned against her Sai followed Sakura's command as the three left Suigetsu and Juugo behind with Kisame's corpse they could hear the sound of battle between the two but did not turn around to see what it was about.

"What the hell! Juugo calm the fuck down!"

Juugo fended off Suigetsu's sword as his cells kept taking over his body. Suigetsu picked up Samehada as he struck Juugo in the chest the blade skinned his body as Juugo started to feel the affects of the chakra absorbing sword his black marks began to recede back as he collapsed to the ground breathing hard.

"Stop...ahhh...stop playing with that damn sword and...and..go after them" Suigetsu threw Juugo a dirty look "What is it you ass?! Sasuke's old pals heh there no concern we did our job I say we take a break all this fighting made me thirsty. Besides that bitch is with him I think Sasuke wants to handle Itachi alone hehehe" Juugo turned to where Sasuke was he could hear the intense battle in the distance when it would end only one Uchiha would remain.

As Sakura helped Naruto to reach Sasuke she could hear his heart beat rapidly. It concerned her as she saw the state in which Naruto was in he was pale and was breathing heavily she could feel his sweat drip on her. "Naruto can you..."

"Sakura-chan don't...don't worry about me I'm just a little exhausted that's all hehe" He grinned at her hoping this would calm her fears. Sakura tighten her grip on his right hand witch Naruto screamed at the pain he felt. "Liar! I know doing that jutsu and using that cursed fox's chakra has had an affect on your body Naruto! I'll give you a full medical examine later but now come on we need to help Sasuke!"

Naruto nodded he didn't like seeing Sakura worried over him. (_ahhh damn fox and its chakra my body it aches all over and my hand isn't doing so hot either.")_

_("__**Release the seal Naruto! and my power will be yours to wield freely. Show these cursive Uchiha's our true strength send them back to the black hell they came from!") **_Naruto gridded his teeth at the Kyūbi's remark ("_shut up! never will I do that give in to you fox!")_

_("__**Ahh Idiot fool you will come to me again and you will take all of my strength Naruto I will wait for you!!!") **_Naruto sighed the cold dark words of the Kyūbi was something Naruto never took lightly. His thoughts were broken as he felt a wave of intense chakra coming up ahead.

"What's that!" Sakura yelled Naruto perked his head up as he saw a huge snake covering Sasuke. He saw what looked like Sasuke years back at the village of the end. Sasuke was in his level two curse form. Sakura gasped as she looked at what was suppose to be Sasuke.

His skin was dark grey more of a monstrous beast than human two huge hand wings spread from his back his hair reached towards the ground his raven hair turned to a dark blue his face ad black cross mark across it and his crimson sharingan eyes shining at his opponent.

"Is...is that really...Sasuke?!" Asked a shocked Sakura. Naruto stood up as he called upon the fox's powers his feral features took ahold of him as he cracked his neck to the side and his knuckles. "Yeah that's Sasuke all right. Using the power of the curse seal that Orochimaru cursed him with. It consumes him turning Sasuke into something else enhancing his abilities in battle Sakura-chan"

Sakura could only stare in horror of what Sasuke has become consumed by his hatred and vengeance had physically altered his appearance. Itachi fended off Sasuke's chobuku strikes he heard about the curse seal's power yet never cared for it thinking it never compared to the Uchiah's Sharingan.

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" the giant fire ball came towards Sasuke at the fiery blast hit Sasuke point blank range as the smoke settled Sasuke's winged hands had covered the Uchiha's fireball. The scorching burn marks smoked off Sasuke's wings.

"needle Wasp attack!" Karin flipped upwards as a dozen needles came at Itachi the needles struck his body releasing a poisonous gas Itachi's body crumbled to dirt. "Shit! Where that bastard go to lets see underneath me!" Karin jumped to the right side as the ground below her exploded she crossed her arms to protect her self.

Itachi appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck his eyes teared at her soul as Karin saw Itachi's sharingan began to spin rapidly. "A whore like you should not get involved in Uchiha fights now I'll dispose of you"

Karin's body began to twitch as her mouth began to foam a bit as Itachi looked her over he stopped at her stomach smiling wickedly "interesting two birds with one...!"Itachi dropped as Karin as a snake bite his hand Kakashi grabbed Karin and brought her towards Sakura. He laid the unconscious Karin "Kai" he dispelled the genjutsu .

Sakura hand glowed as her chakra began to heal Karin she had shocked expression as she felt something within Karin's stomach she shocked to see that Karin would go so far to assist Sasuke fighting while pregnant.

Sasuke's summoned snake retracted back into his right palm as Itachi's right hand began to feel numb. "I take it Sasuke you have something to do with that kunoichi eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at his brother as he looked at towards Karin then back at his brother" That is none of your concern Itachi your only concern is me now. I will send you to the pits of hell brother. She may be the key of restoring my clan" Itachi began to move his hand slightly.

"That is if I let her live Sasuke. After I dispose of you for your lack of hatred your attachments you will see that only I will remain of the Uchiha's or will I be last?" Itachi clone appeared next to Sasuke as the clone stepped in and stabbed Sasuke. Sasuke turned into water as the real Sasuke appeared behind Itachi his winged arms grabbed his ankles.

Itachi formed the seals in his left hand "Raikiri" he rammed his hand into Sasukes chest as began to crumble into dirt. "Impressive another bunshin..." he couldn't finish his remark as he felt something impale his left shoulder blade.

"You I see neglecting you was not a wise decision to make..." Itachi saw Naruto in his one tail form his right hand had stretched to impale Itachi's right shoulder blade . "You...Naruto Uzumaki a Jinchūriki of Konoha only rely on your demon's powers do you know how many I've defeated? How many of your kind fell to me Naruto? You're nothing child with out your Kyūbi "

"**shut up! Sasuke abandoned us the village because of you he turned towards Orochimaru because of his hatred for you! I promised someone I love that I would bring him back no matter what. Itachi you will go down you will pay for what you did to Sasuke!" **

**("**_**Release me! Naruto release our power release all of it against these Uchiha's Naruto make them pay for their ancestors sins Madara! Naruto give in to me together with my chakra we can end that Uchiha's life Naruto!") **_The Kyūbi's words howled inside Naruto's head as the blonde tried to shut the fox out.

Naruto's emotions were getting the best of him as the Kyūbi's chakra began to consume him. Sasuke began to pull his chobuku out and prepared to strike again at Itachi. Naruto eyed Itachi his eyes full of malice and hate. "I don't like those eyes Naruto. You hate me do you? I'll show you what the Uchiha blood line limit is capable of. Even if you are the fourth's legacy you were destined to put our clan in check yet you are nothing Uzumaki you do not have the capability to stop the Uchiha clan here is a gift Amaterasu no jutsu!"

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw the black flames erupt from his brothers mouth Sakura couldn't do anything as she froze up at site that laid before her very eyes. "NAAARRRUUUUTTOOOOO!!!" Itachi's black flames spread across to his extened arm as Naruto let out a howling cry that made everyone cringe.

Naruto retracted his arm as he swung it violently against the ground trying to put out the cursive flames. ("_**Ahhhh damn those Uchiha's . Those cursive Uchiha's this is Mandra's curse . Those flames are more cursed than my own chakra Naruto unleash me unleash our strength return this pain onto them!!!") **_

Naruto's body began to jerk violently as Sakura watched in horror seeing her love suffer. She saw the Kyūbi's red chakra counter act with Amaterasu flames. "Sakura step back!" Kakashi shoved her aside as he undid a scroll "Kakashi-sensei Naruto is beginning to form a fourth tail!"

"Shit this is bad" Kakashi formed the necessary seals as the black flames were drawn from Naruto's charred arm to the scroll Kakashi heard of the black flames from Jiraiya and came prepared with the scroll.

"Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" beneath them seven wooden griffins appeared all attacking Naruto's four tail state the griffins absorbed and consumed the poisonous chakra. Naruto fell down unconscious on the ground as team eight arrived Yamato emerged from woods.

Itachi realized he was being out numbered but failed to notice Kakashi's Mangekyō sharingan he focused on Itachi's arm Itachi quickly tried to counter the attack but his left arm was severed by Kakashi's attack. Itachi showed for the first time signs of emotions as he clung to his left arm as the blood pouring form his severed arm.

"I'm nearly spent" Kakashi collapsed on the ground barley staying conscious.

"Impressi...impressive Kakashi-san severing my arm trying to even the odds...yet..." Sasuke appeared in fornt of his brother as he formed the seals in his hand to summon the snakes that pierced Itachi's body holding in him in place the poison fangs sinking into his body.

"I'ved waited along time for this brother...ahh...a long time. You will die brother farewell for I will remain the last Uchiha! Even if these battles has have its casualties its all worth to see that look on your face" Sasuke reached back with his left hand as it began to glow the sound of chidori going off.

"farewell brother may hell treat you well" Sasuke stabbed his left hand in to Itachi's abdomen as the chidori began to expand "Ahhh...before I go brother there is this one thing beware of Madara you will...will...ahhh not be last of our cursive clan all leave this present for you amaterasu!!!"

Itachi's black flames shot out of his mouth as it caught onto Sasuke's left arm Sasuke screamed as focused his elemental chakra as it spread it to to five blades shooting out of Itachi's body Sasuke retreated his arm as the black flames consumed his left arm his screams were agonizing.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Screamed Karin . Sasuke cried out in pain how long was it that he felt such pain. His eyes burned with the tears of hatred running down his cheeks seeing Itachi's last expression on his face smiling as he stood there lifeless.

Sakura never took her eyes off Naruto as he laid there motionless his right hand matched that of Sasuke's left arm. She heard the cries of her rogue teammate yet she focused on Naruto.

"Seal!!!" The black flames retreated from his hand as Itachi used the last of his chakra to seal the black flames before passing out. "Ahhhh Damn you Itachi may your soul burn in hell for all eternity!" Itachi feel to his knees as he collapsed to the ground. Sasukes charred left hand clinging to his chest.

Yet Naruto suffered greatly using so much of the Kyūbi's chakra and his shuriken rasengan left him on the brink of death. Sakura's tears fell on Naruto's cheeks as Sakura began to healing Naruto she was able to stabilize his heart but she knew he needed immediate medical attention.

Hinata approached the couple she tried to hold back her tears but seeing Naruto in his current state was too much for the Hyuga heiress "Na...Naruto-kun!" Hinata fell to her knees as she grabbed his burned hand and held it. Sakura turned to Hinata who jumped "Hinata look after him for me please"

Hinata nodded as Sakura stood up her hands trembled as the rage inside her failed to leave her. "So ahhh...so Sakura it seems Naruto isn't dead last as he once was I could say I'm impressed. Yet that demon was not enough for him to finish off my brother only an Uchiha could stop him" Sasuke failed to notice Sakura's movement his vision was blurry due to the over use of his Sharingan.

His body ached for he had gone over his limit using almost all of his chakra. Sasuke would only remember a pair of green cold eyes as Sakura's right fist connected with his rib cage the force of the blow managed to break a couple of his ribs and rupture his kidney and liver.

Sasuke flew backwards as he crashed against the ground as his body lay motionless his blood splattered out of his mouth his vision was gone nothing but darkness laid before him as he feel unconscious.

"You asshole! after what we went through to get to you! After what Naruto and I endured, you're still an arrogant ass who only cares about himself! I almost lost my boyfriend! Remember this Sasuke Naruto is no longer dead last his more of a shinobi than you will ever be!" Sakura's body shook as her bitter tears ran down her face Yamato placed a hand on her shoulder as Sakura lowered her head.

"Shino, Kiba apprehend Sasuke!" Kiba and Shino made there way towards the unconscious body of Sasuke "Yamato-daicho what about the other one?" Yamato turned towards Sai and looked at Karin "bring her along, Kakashi-sempai seems like he's out of it. Still I feel there were two more individuals with Sasuke. I'll be right back. Sakura follow me"

Sakura wiped her tears away as she followed Yamato to where she and Naruto had fought Kisame earlier and meet Juugo and Suigetsu. Yamato inspected Kisame's headless body his sword was missing but noticed there were two other individuals battling him as well.

"It seems they fled leaving Sasuke and Karen high and dry."

"Yamato-sensei!" Yamato looked around it always amazed him the power that Naruto's Shuriken Rasengan possessed. It practicly killed his opponents leaving their bodies useless. "Wherever they are there not far probably trying to flee to the nearest border well get ANBU to search the perimeter"

Yamato picked up Kisame's head band and headed back towards the group. Sakura stopped and turned around she swear she could feel as if some one was watching her. Suigetsu emerged from the puddle as he saw Yamato and Sakura vanishing from his eyes.

"Damn that bitch! manage to get one on Sasuke not only that. Karin's damn ass got caught as well Juugo! Juugo you tall bastard where are you!" A flock of birds flew from their nests as Juugo appeared from his the ground. "I'm here you little shit what are we going to do about Sasuke and Karin? Planning on taking on Konoha yourself Suigetsu?

Suigetsu glared at his comrade "for now we have to lay low then we go and meet up with Sasuke and his bitch! Hehehe now we just got to find a bounty place with Kisame's body we can get a shit load of Ryu. We need finances don't we Juugo now come I can't pik up this giant by myself!"

Juugo picked up Kisame's body as Suigetsu had the task of carrying both swords and Kisame's head Suigetsu and Juugo turned around to look back swearing to themselves they would return for their fallen comrades.

AN: HEY everyone I know I Know way late sorry for being late! I don't have a good excuse well the end is almost near for us in this fanfic I want to thank you all for all the support and interest in my fic. Naruto shippuden keeps getting better and better manga i mean!. I Like always I welcome your criticism and info. If you want to read some good NaruXSaku fanfics check out my favorites next chap is Orange unknown this time i will up date soon promise. LATER.


	15. Orange Unknown

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shounen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

AN: everyone i hope you all enjoyed the last chap sorry for the lateness.

XV. Orange Unknown

The darkness once again surrounded Naruto. He looked around as he could make out the steel cold cell bars around him. He heard the noise of water dripping each step he took the water would rise as it finally came up past his ankles. ("_Hey Fox! I know you're there answer me!") _

Naruto waited as he saw the orange red chakra bubbles form together in front of him to create the Kyūbi's head. ("_**NARUTO! YOU FOOL YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN INTO MY POWER!!! YET YOU DECIDED NOT TO CALL UPON MY CHAKRA AND THAT CURSIVE UCHIHA'S POWER HAS SCARRED YOU. WAS IT NOT YOU THAT HAS ASKED OF MY POWER YEARS AGO YET YOU REFUSE TO GIVE INTO IT? EVEN MY HEALING ABILITIES CANNOT HEAL THOSE BURNS OF YOURS!!!") **_

_**("**__You almost made me transform into the four tails around my teammates!!! I could've killed Sakura-chan!!! You damn fox!!!") _Naruto tried to calm down his anger got the best of him he glared at the fox wishing he would leave his presences. _** ("YET WITHOUT MY CHAKRA THAT OTHER RELIC AKATUSKI WOULD HAVE NOT DIED. NARUTO IN TIME YOU WILL SEE WHAT I SEE. OUR FATE IS LINKED INTERTWINED RELEASE THIS CURSIVE SEAL ABSORB ALL OF MY CHAKRA USE IT AS YOUR OWN GIVE IN TO YOUR ANGER GIVE IN TO**_ _**YOUR DESIRE NARUTO!!!") **_

Kyūbi howled his eyes had a sinister ambition to them they cut through Naruto eating away at his core. Those menacing red eyes tempting Naruto to give in to his words. ("_Howl all you want fox that seal shall remain on. The Fourth Hokage sealed you within me you're my burden to deal with that is the fate of a jinchūriki. I'm not going to rely on your power forever! I have my own strength and I have Sakura-chan she is a part of that strength not your sinister chakra!") _

Naruto could tell the Kyūbi was not pleased with his response. ("_**HAHAHAHA IS THAT YOUR ANSWER?! HEHEHE I CAN SEE THAT ANNOYING RESEMBLANCE THAT CURSIVE MORTAL SEALING ME IN YOU I CAN SEE WHY HE DID!") **_Something about those cryptic words interested Naruto here for the first time the fox has mentioned the Fourth resembled him.

_**("STILL YOUR A FOOLISH BRAT AND YOU WILL RELEASE MY POWER! NARUTO YOU WILL COME BACK ON THAT DAY! YOU WILL APPEAR BEFORE BEGGING FOR MY CHAKRA HEHEHE. NARUTO THERE WILL BE MORE POWERFUL ENEMIES AHEAD OF YOU. GIVE IN TO MY POWER.") **_The Kyūbi's words fell on deaf ears as Naruto starred blankly at the fox. He turned and bean to walk away from the fox.

So many times has he stood in front of the fox so many times has his words tempted him into giving into his chakra. He could feel the darkness in the Kyūbi slowly eating away at his psyche. Naruto wondered how long he could fight the darkness within him. For he did not want to break the seal that the Yondaime had sacrificed his life for.

Naruto awoke to a bright ceiling he looked to his right and could see his right arm was bandaged he felt a cool liquid on his arm. "Ah tha...thats right...that...bastard burnt my forearm ahhh it really stings." Naruto turned his attention towards the door as Sakura quietly entered the room.

"Saku...ra-chan! " Sakura looked surprised as she saw a conscious Naruto. "Na...Naruto!"

Naruto was taken back as Sakura flung herself onto him her fierce hug was strangling him. "Sakura-chan...heh...I guess you missed me huh?"

"You idiot! I told you to be careful how's your arm? Tsunade-sama tried everything to heal it for you. I'm sorry Naruto it will be scarred for life. That liquid will cool will calm and cool your burns." Naruto raised Sakura's chin up he could see her tears rolling down her face.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry I made you worry..." he leaned forward and kissed his beloved cherry blossom. Their lips were locked with one another's for a long time as Naruto broke the kiss Sakura gasped for air her face flushed as she cuddled next to her boyfriend. Naruto stroked her gently as he looked at the ceiling "Sakura-chan what happened to Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up at the blonde seeing that he was concerned for their absent teammate. "We'll you've been out for about a week Sasuke woke up about three days ago he's being held in a cell till his trail. Tsunade-sama and the council will pass his sentence and judgement. Karin's being held in the infirmary under ANBU supervision turn's out the little slut is pregnant by Sasuke. Since Sasuke has one of Konoha's most coveted kekkei genkai there is no way the council will ever let her leave Konoha"

"Ehhhh you mean Sasuke is going to be a dad him! Sasuke a dad!? Who would think Mr. Avenger would ever get laid!"

Naruto frowned seeing how his rival was more experience in certain fields than ninjitsu. A lecherous grin appeared on his face as Naruto's left hand caressed Sakura's ass. Sakura blushed as she felt Naruto's hand "Na...Naruto not here!"

"Ah come on Sakura-chan heh haven't seen you in a while I can't help it if I'm a little excited to see you!" Sakura kissed Naruto gently on his lips as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Yo seems like you two are doing well eh Naruto, Sakura"

"ahhh, eeeeehhhh!!!"

"Ka...Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here!" yelled Naruto . "Kakashi-sensei you're suppose to be in ward E!" Sakura managed to say her face was red embarrassed at being caught by their sensei. Kakashi smiled as he put his favorite book away. "Ah Shizune put me here under Tsunade's orders she wanted me to keep Naruto company"

("_**Ahhh that old hag I bet she placed that pervert here just so I wouldn't maul Naruto while he was unconscious!!!") **__("Remind me to hide her Sake bottles. I'll show her!!!") _Naruto turned towards the window then back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what of Sasuke? Is he..."

"Hokage-sama has him incarcerated under ANBU supervision. Karin is in this ward as well with ANBU supervision seeing how she is carrying one of Konoha's most powerful bloodline limits. Their fate is in the Hokage's and councils hands." Naruto seemed a little down wondering how baa-chan would handle Sasuke's situation,.

"hey Kakashi-sensei can I ask you a favor ?" Kakashi turned away from the window to face the blonde "shoot"

"Think you could take a walk and give Sakura-chan and me some alone time ahhhhh!!!" Kakashi sighed as he saw Sakura strangling Naruto. "WHAT IN THE HELL YOU LITTLE HORN DOG!!! YOU WANT SOME ALONE TIME HOW ABOUT I TAKE YOUR TEMPERATURE YOU PERVERT!"

Kakashi pulled the screen to hide the mayhem that was occurring next to him. He could hear Naruto's screams as Sakura applied her "special" medical examination. "ahhhh somethings never change" Kakashi laid back as he pulled out his Icha Icha Tactics.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing with that! Sakura-chan noooooooo it's cold!!!" Kakashi turned to his side not wanting to see the silhouettes of Naruto and Sakura's kinky foreplay. ("_I think those two can give Jiraiya-sama's Icha Icha Tactics a run for its money.") _

("_The darkness nothing but the darkness of time and space that surrounds me. It seems they took the precautions of bounding me to the darkness. How long have I been out? How many days has it been since I killed my own cursive brother. Your death gave me something far more useful Itachi. Know I must find this other Uchiha you speak off ahhh this pain. Even in death you are able to cause me pain you bastard I will bring the Uchiha clan back I will show this world and land the power of our blood line limit") _

Sasuke tried to move but felt the restraints on his body holding him down. He found out if he poured chakra the restraints would drain it from his body. His eyes covered preventing him from using his sharingan on the guards he needed to find a way out. "How long does she believe she can keep me here?" Those fools were the hell are they!"

Sasuke could hear the sound of bodies dropping he could hear foot steps getting closer to his door. The door opened as he waited wondering who it was disturbing him "Tsk look at this sight to think the mighty Sasuke Uchiha could be tamed. Don't worry Juugo is rescuing that bitch of yours come on lets move"

Suigetsu undid Sasuke's restraints. Sasuke looked at his left hand noticing the bandages and the same pain that he still felt it would be a scare he would have to carry for the rest of his life. "Even in his death he leaves his mark behind. Come Suigetsu I want to get the hell out of here before that annoying blonde hag shows up." The two disappeared into the darkness of the hall to join up with their fellow comrades.

Kakashi emerged from the shadows as his left hand reached his ear. "Yamato to you read me? Our little serpent seems to be on the move"

"Roger, sempai we'll be waiting for him over" Kakashi looked at the door were Sasuke and his partner left to join the rest of his cell. "Sasuke you and Naruto mirror the founders its uncanny. I will not let you go not after all the suffering and sacrifice Naruto and Sakura did to retrieve you" Kakashi vanished into a puff of smoke to join up with Yamato and company.

In the darkness two figures emerge there silhouettes dancing in the shadows of the lit torches. One of them a red haired pierce young man approaches the orange masked caped individual who has his back to him. "Madara-taicho it seems you were right. It seems like Sasuke Uchiha would defeat the great Itachi. He was a great comrade as well as Kisame I will miss them both. Yet a new threat is at our hands Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The container of the nine tail bijuu has been able to slip threw our hands."

Tobi's head rose up as Naruto's name caught his attention. "Ahhhh Minato-sensei's brat. It seems he has proven a nuisance to my organization. Pein you and Konan will retrieve the brat. I and Deidara will try to capture Sasuke I hope Sasuke has grown well in power. It will truly be a great test to witness the power of his Sharingan the Uchiha blood runs strong in him as it seems he is the greater of siblings. Soon he will be ready very soon."

"I will obtain the brat there is no other can do what I do. I will retrieve him once he is in our grasp the world will witness the power of Akatuski no shinobi. Up to this point all the worlds bijuu our under our control as well as Amegakure. Its only fitting that this village fell to us and me. I take great joy having defeated Salamander Hanzo."

Tobi turned his head slightly over his shoulder. "Remember Pein revenge is deadly fruit do not let your bitter hatred get the best of you."

A smile appeared on Pein's face as his eyes starred into the back of Tobi's head "I can say the same to you Madara revenge is indeed a powerful fruit."

"So it is Pein. I will show this world the pain and suffering of Madara Uchiha. I will make the world burn. Nothing will stand in the wake of my destruction not even Minato-sensei's son Konoha and the world will know Madara's fury!"

Tobi walked a way leaving Pein behind alone with his thoughts as Tobi disappeared into the door Pein turned around and walked away thinking about retrieving the last bijuu and what awaited the world once its capture. "Well see Madara if your plan will come to pass as I have my own." the room laid empty only the shadows danced in the torch light as the world would soon face a powerful darkness approaching.

AN: So I guess it not mostly a good ending seeing how i have a lot of ideas. But for now its over. I think i will wright a sequel to it but i am going to take a small break. Like always thank you all for reading my fic and thank you for your criticism and comments i appreciate them all cant wait for shippuden to hit shonen jump this December! dont worry i will continue to write my fanfics as long as i enjoy doing check out my fav to see other great fanfics of NaruXSaku! Check you all later.


End file.
